Chain of Memories: Sabrina's Story
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Continuing their adventure, Sora, Sabrina and the gang stumble across this castle named Castle Oblivion. Will they survive the confusion? Who are these guys with black coats and WHO is this mysterious Namine?
1. Castle What?

**More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

Sora bolted awake as he looked around and then looked to his side. Sabrina and Latias were sleeping right next to each other and Donald had his head sleeping on Goofy's belly.

Sora gently shook Sabrina awake, as she woke up. "What time is it...?" She muttered.

"I heard something..." Sora said.

Sabrina looked at him. "I'm hearing something too, your voice just changed...now just go to sleep, you probably heard Goofy snoring..." She muttered.

Sora just sighed and grabbed Sabrina's hand. "Come on." He said.

"Sora..." She kinda whined. She wanted to go back to sleep.

Eventually, they came across a fork in the road as Sora looked around while Sabrina just rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and then yawned. "Some people like they're beauty sleep you know..." She muttered.

"Along the road ahead lies something you need." A voice said, as Sabrina basically woke up from the voice as they turned around to see nothing.

"I must be dreaming." She said.

Sora turned his head to see a cloaked figure and poked his sister's shoulder. "What?" She wondered as she turned to see the figure. "Wait, is that the same guy from Hollow Bastion?"

"However, in order to claim it, you must lose something that is dear to you." It continued and disappeared.

"No, the guy we met at Hollow Bastion had a deeper voice." Sora said and looked at the road ahead. "I have this feeling we should follow it."

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed..." Sabrina muttered.

"No, you already snapped awake from his voice. It's time to wake up the others." Sora said as he already walked away.

"I was in the middle of a good dream too..." Sabrina muttered.

_One wake-up call later..._

They found themselves in front of a huge castle in front of them. "I must be still dreaming...that's a huge castle." Latias muttered.

Sora looked at the castle. "Hmm..." He said and walked to the main doors.

"Sora?" Sabrina looked at him as they all followed him and they just walked in, and then they looked around inside the castle.

**Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Hey, ya think it's okay to barge in?" Goofy asked with concern.

"But we gotta do it, if we're gonna find the king." Donald told him.

"The king?!" Goofy exclaimed in shock. "King Mickey's here?!" Sabrina and Latias just facepalmed.

"Something just told he'd be here, okay?" Donald muttered in annoyance.

"Really? 'Cause now that ya mention it, I was kinda thinkin' the same thing."

Sora looked at them in surprise. "Seriously? Me too! One look at this castle and I just knew. Our very best friends, they're here."

"Ah-hyuck! Guess great minds think alike." Goofy said.

"Wait, hey! Hold on!" Jiminy exclaimed as he jumped up on Sora's shoulder. "It can't be just a coincidence."

"Oh great, I guess we all had the same thought?" Sabrina asked.

"Yep, I had it too, mhm! I had the exact same feeling."

"Gawrsh, maybe it's contagious!" Goofy exclaimed, and then everyone just fell anime-style.

"It's not contagious!" Latias exclaimed.

"Something's screwy. We gotta go take a look." Donald said.

"Alright." Sora nodded as he just turned around and walked.

"Wak! Where are you going?!" Donald asked.

"That way. To the door. Are ya scared?" He asked, giving him a playful smile.

"Aw, don't be ridiculous! Come on, let's go, guys!" He exclaimed.

"Hey fellers, shouldn't we shut the door behind us before we go?" Goofy suggested as he turned around and his eyes widened. "Guys!" He exclaimed.

The same hooded figure was standing in front of them, closing the door behind it. "Alright, that's it. Who are you?!" Sabrina demanded as she and Sora took out their Keyblades as the hooded figure walked towards them.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Wak! Heartless! Oh yeah? I'll try some magic!" Donald exclaimed. "THUNDER!" He yelled. Nothing came out of his staff as they all just looked at him in shock. "Come on. Thunder! THUNDER!" Still nothing. "Come on... Blizzard? FIRE!" Zilch. "Why isn't it working?"

"I should think it's obvious. The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and ability you ever knew." It said.

"You didn't say anything about summons...specifically Assist Trophies!" Sabrina smirked. "MIDNA!" ...Nothing. "Um, DR. WRIGHT!" Nope. "Skull Kid?" Not even close. "...Nintendog?" Not even the dog.

"Alright..." Latias said and tried to transform...but she couldn't. "What?!"

The figure chuckled. "I guess I wasn't clear. Summoning Assist Trophies and transforming are technically abilities." It said.

"Oh great..." Sabrina muttered.

"Now where was I? Oh right. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora wondered, and then the figure made a portal and disappeared. "Did anyone else see that?"

"We're not blind, bro." Sabrina muttered, and then the figure reappeared behind them as they turned around.

**Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Here you will meet people that you have known in the past and you will meet people you miss." It explained.

"We...miss?" Sabrina wondered.

Sora's eyes widened. "Riku! You mean Riku's here?!"

"If what you want...is to find him..." It said and then held its hand out, using a powerful force on the siblings and then going right through them.

"What the heck..." Sabrina wondered as they both turned and then ran towards it and slashed it, but it disappeared, leaving pink rose petals behind. "Pink rose petals?" She asked.

The figure reappeared in front of the door that was top of the stairs. "What'd you do?!" Sora asked.

"I merely sampled your memories. And from them, I made this." It said, pulling out a card that had a picture of Traverse Town. "To reunite what you hold dear..." It threw the card at Sabrina, as she immediately caught it as they all looked at it.

"What's this, a card?" Sora asked.

"You forgot what a card looked like?" Sabrina asked with an eyebrow raised.

The figure cleared its throat. "It is a promise for the reunion you seek. Hold the card to open the door. And beyond it, a new world. Proceed, Sora and Sabrina. To lose and reclaim anew, or to claim anew only to lose..." It said and then disappeared into the portal.

Sora took the card and looked at it. "...Come on, let's go." He said.

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

"This can't be right..." Sabrina said. "We're in Traverse Town."

"Weren't we in the castle?" Sora wondered.

"What you see isn't real." A voice said as they turned, but the figure disappeared and reappeared behind them again. "This town is an illusion created by your memories ingrained in that card."

"Our memories?" Sabrina asked.

Jiminy jumped down from Sora's shoulder. "Forget about that, you two! We lost Donald, Goofy and Latias!"

"Donald? Goofy?" Sora looked around.

"Latias?" Sabrina asked. "Where are you guys?" She asked, and then turned to the figure. "What did you do to them?!"

"They are at the mercy of the cards. Master the cards, and their strength will be yours again." It explained.

_One card explanation later..._

"Well that's interesting..." Sabrina muttered. "We have to use cards to attack now."

"That's a bit weird." Sora said.

"Guys!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Donald, Goofy and Latias running up to them.

"Are you guys alright? Where have you been?" Sora asked.

"You tell us! When you opened the door, we saw a strange light and the rest is just...blank!" Donald explained.

"Gee, that doesn't help." Jiminy muttered. "Try to remember what happened. I have to keep my journal up to date."

"These two will be going alone and you three will be cards." The figure explained. "You only appear when summoned or...well...certain occasions."

"Occasions like what?" Latias asked.

The figure chuckled. "You'll see." It said and then disappeared.

"Well this just sucks..." Latias sighed.

"Hey, we'll get through this." Sabrina said, putting her hand on Latias' shoulder. "One way or another."

Latias smiled. "Alright." She said and then hugged Sabrina, as she returned the hug, and then they disappeared.

"It's gonna feel weird, I can just tell." Sora muttered.

_Many card battles with Heartless later..._

"Hmm, fighting without those three isn't exactly easy..." Sabrina said.

"No kidding." Sora nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Donald, Goofy and Latias appeared behind them, as Sabrina screamed. "Don't pop out of nowhere like that!" She exclaimed, holding her hand close to her heart.

"Hey, it's not our fault! We don't know what's going on!" Donald exclaimed.

Goofy noticed something. "Hey look!" He exclaimed as they all turned to see Pluto right there.

"Pluto?!" The siblings exclaimed at the same time.

"Things just keep getting stranger..." Latias said, rubbing her head. "What's Pluto doing here?"

"There's nothing strange about that. Donald and I came to Traverse Town with Pluto, didn't we?"

"Did we?" Donald wondered.

"No, wait!" Jiminy exclaimed as he hopped down. "According to my journal, it was before you met Sora, Sabrina and Latias that you came to town with Pluto." He said.

"Wak! He's right." Donald said. "We were chasing after Pluto and that's how we ended up in Castle Oblivion!"

"But aren't we in Traverse Town?" Goofy asked.

"Well, it's not really Traverse Town." Jiminy replied. "I think the card created this Traverse Town inside Castle Oblivion!"

"ARGH!" Sabrina exclaimed in frustration. "WHO CARES ABOUT ALL THAT?! THIS IS TOO CONFUSING!"

"We don't know where we are, but let's just keep moving forward defeating Heartless! We're get somewhere." Sora said, putting his hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"You'd better be careful, or it's the Heartless that are going to defeat you." A voice said as they turned to see Leon.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Leon, it's you! What are you doing in Castle Oblivion?" Sora asked.

"Castle Oblivion?" Leon raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? This is Traverse Town. And how do you know my name? Who are you?" He asked as they all looked at him in shock. "I've never met the likes of you before."

"Quit playing, Leon! We all fought Heartless together! You know that!" Sora exclaimed.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know your names." Leon said.

"You don't?" Latias asked.

"Sorry." Leon folded his arms.

"I can't believe it. How can you have forgotten about us?" Sabrina asked.

"I feel for you, but you've got the wrong guy. Happens all the time. Don't take it so personally, Sora and Sabrina."

Donald, Goofy and Latias looked at each other. "You DO know their names!" Latias exclaimed.

"Now, now hold on! Why do I know your names?" He asked.

"You think Leon's just kidding around?" Goofy asked.

"If he is, it's not funny." Latias replied. "Those two are really upset."

"Who's kidding around, Goofy? You, Donald and Latias are the ones who-"

"Hey!" Donald interrupted him.

"I don't get it, something's wrong with my memory." Leon muttered. "What's happening here?"

"I dunno, Leon. Maybe Aerith was onto something after all." A voice said as everyone but Leon looked to see Yuffie. "She said she sensed some kind of uncanny kind of power and asked us to look into it. Well, this is as uncanny as it gets. Maybe you should take Sora and Sabrina over to Aerith."

"Yuffie! You know our names!" Sora smiled.

"Yep! Looks like you know mine, too." Yuffie smiled back.

"You know them?" Leon asked.

"Nope! Total strangers. But I definitely know their names. Strange, yes, but convenient! We can skip the introductions."

Leon sighed in annoyance. "How is it you can accept this situation so easily? I don't get you..." He muttered.

"Well, I'm gonna run ahead and fill Aerith in. Leon, you give them the grand tour." Yuffie smiled at him. "See ya later!" She said and then ran off.

"I guess it's no use pondering over it. Come on, follow me. But there are Heartless wandering around town. I'd better teach you how to protect yourself in battle." Leon said.

"Uh oh." Sora said.

_Another card explanation later..._

**Traverse Town**

"You think you guys got the hang of it?" Leon asked.

"I think so. We'll figure this all out eventually." Sabrina said.

"I found this along the way. Keep it." Leon said, giving the card to Sabrina as they looked to see...Lyn.

"One of my Assist Trophies!" Sabrina exclaimed.

_One trip to Aerith's house later..._

**Have a Nice Talk**

"Aerith, you forgot about us too, right?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know whether to say "Nice to meet you" or "Good to see you again". I don't think I know you, but I feel like you belong here." Aerith said.

"Yeah, exactly! Like we've never met, but it still doesn't feel weird knowing your names." Yuffie said.

"But we're telling you, we HAVE met! We took on the Heartless together. We were a team!" Sora told them.

"It feels like you're right...but I can't remember." Leon muttered.

"Then I guess you won't remember what you told us." Sabrina said. "In Hollow Bastion when we sealed the Keyhole..." She said and then looked at Sora.

"We may never meet again..." Sora started.

"...But we'll never forget each other." Leon finished.

"See, you DO remember!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"They're right, Leon! I remember you saying that too." Yuffie said.

Leon folded his arms. "I guess I can't write it off as a coincidence, then."

"I don't have any memory of it, but somehow I still remember. I think your hearts are doing the remembering for us." Aerith said.

"Our...hearts?" Sabrina asked.

"We don't remember you guys, but your hearts are full of memories of us together. Those memories must resonate in our hearts, too. Maybe they tell us things we couldn't otherwise know." Aerith explained.

"So you're saying that their memories are affecting ours?" Leon asked.

Aerith turned to him. "His memories do seem to have a certain power."

"Maybe it's like that guy said, then. This town is an illusion. Something our memories created." Sora said.

"And...there's someone special to you in this town?" Aerith asked.

"How did you...oh, I get it. Our memories are resonating with yours, telling you what happened." Sabrina said as Aerith turned to them. "Yeah, a friend of ours is somewhere in this town...I mean, Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion? What's that? There aren't any castles here." Yuffie said.

"That's not quite what she meant." Sora told her.

"You guys are still not sure what's going on, right?" Aerith asked.

"Right. We just got here, after all. We need to take a better look around." Sora replied.

"Then go have a walk around town. There are Heartless, but that's no problem to you two." Leon said.

Sora looked at him with a sly smirk. "So you know we can fight?"

"I can't say I know, but I feel like believing you. Let's leave it at that." Leon replied.

**Traverse Town**

"This is getting weirder by the minute." Latias muttered. "They don't know us, but they do. Am I the only one who's getting more confused?"

"You're not alone." Sabrina muttered and sighed. "The sooner we get out of this castle, the better." She said.

After walking around while taking out some Heartless, they found themselves in the Second District and then noticing Cid, who turned around and smiled. "Well, what do you know? It's Sora and Sabrina." He said.

They all smiled while Cid rubbed his head. "Wait, what am I saying? I don't know you." He said, causing them to anime fall. "But you do LOOK like a couple of siblings that resemble you two."

"It's alright, Cid." Sabrina said. "That's our names."

"So, you heard of me, huh?" Cid asked. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Anyway, maybe you can help us out. A friend of ours supposed to be in this castle...I mean town." Sabrina said.

"Got any ideas?" Sora asked.

"Your friend, huh? Lately all this town sees is Heartless. Can't even take two steps without gettin' attacked." Cid replied. "In fact, this plaza is the worst. Word is, a jumbo-sized Heartless shows up when the bell rings. If you value your hide, you'll get outta here while the gettin's good." He said and then walked away.

"Gawrsh, maybe we should leave." Goofy suggested.

"Don't you want to see the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"NO, WE DON'T!" Donald yelled...and then the bell rang. "The bell!"

"We gotta be careful." Goofy said.

Latias looked up. "UP THERE!" She yelled as Guard Armor landed in front of them.

"When he said Jumbo sized...he wasn't kidding." Sabrina said as the siblings took out their Keyblades.

**Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)**

Guard Armor walked towards them and punched them, but both of them dodge rolled out of the way and Sabrina jumped up and slashed it three times.

Sora went over and slashed the feet two times, before getting kicked away from Guard Armor.

"Let's see..." Sabrina mixed up three cards and looked at Guard Armor walking to her. "SLIDING DASH!" She yelled and then slashed through Guard Armor.

"I thought it was Zantetsuken." Sora said.

Sabrina shrugged. "Don't look at me, I just said it out loud!" She said and then dodged from Guard Armor's punch.

Sora jumped up and took out a card. "FREEZE!" He yelled and used Blizzard on Guard Armor, then Sabrina jumped up and slashed Guard Armor three times again.

Sabrina looked at a card she had and looked to see it was Latias. "LATIAS!" She yelled.

Latias appeared, transforming and then used Steel Wing right on Guard Armor, knocking it down and disappeared.

"SLIDING DASH!" Sora yelled and slashed through Guard Armor, then Sabrina jumped up and did her finishing blow, as Guard Armor disappeared from all this and turned into a card.

"Uh..." Sabrina said, picking up the card. "Okay then..."

**Traverse Town**

"So your friend wasn't here?" Yuffie asked.

"No, I don't think we'll find him in this town." Sora replied. "But he's somewhere in this castle. I just know it." He said.

"Castle? Like this whole town is inside some humongous castle? Hoo, that's rich!" Cid chuckled.

"He's probably right Cid. We may not understand what's going on, but these guys do. He can see the reality is bigger than just this world."

"I wish I was that sure." Sora muttered.

"You'll be okay. No matter what shape reality takes, you guys can handle it." Leon told them. "I may not remember you, but I know you in my heart."

"Leon..." Sabrina sighed.

"Take care, you two." Yuffie waved.

"I'm a little lost...but best of luck anyway." Cid said as they all walked away.

"Well, let's go." Goofy said as they all walked away.

Sora and Sabrina walked with them. "Wait." A voice said as the siblings turned to see Aerith.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"I don't have all the answers, but I have to tell you something." There was sadness in her voice. "Your memories created this town, right?"

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That's what the guy who gave us the card said." Sabrina replied.

"If that's true, then this town is just a figment of your mind...and so are we." Aerith said.

"But...you can't be a figment! You're standing right here. The town is here, too!" Sora exclaimed.

"But I'm not really me. I don't remember the things I should. And I sense things I shouldn't. Guys, beware of your memories. In the journey to come, you'll be faced with more illusions. Sometimes the shadows of your memory will deceive you, try to lead you astray."

"So uh, what exactly does that mean?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm sorry...i'm just another illusion. The truth is out of my reach." She replied sadly.

"Don't say stuff like that, it's depressing." Sora said.

"Stay strong, you two. Don't let the illusions distract you from what's truly important." She told them.

"Okay." Sabrina nodded.

"Hey!" A female voice exclaimed as they turned to see Latias running up to them with Donald and Goofy way behind. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, be right there." Sora replied.

"Well, we'd better get going." Sabrina said and then her eyes widened. Aerith was nowhere to be seen. "Aerith?"

"What about Aerith?" Latias asked.

"Where did she go? We were just talking to her." Sora said.

Latias tilted her head in confusion. "Aerith left with Leon and the others, remember?"

"Wait, what?" Sabrina asked.

"You worried the three of us, you two were standing right there." Latias explained.

"Is this what she meant?" Sora wondered as they all walked away together.

* * *

**First chapters usually aren't THIS long, right?**

**THIS JUST IN: N'S CASTLE HAS BEEN CONFIRMED FOR THE 3DS VERSION! RESHIRAM, ZEKROM AND MILOTIC WILL APPEAR IN THAT STAGE!**


	2. The Red Headed Pyro

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

The doors opened as they walked out of Twilight Town and ended up back in Castle Oblivion, and then they noticed the figure standing right in front of them.

"Well, you two? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?" It asked.

"Yeah, it was good to see everyone, but what do you REALLY want from us?" Sora asked.

"What do you have to give?" It asked and then it started walking to them, as they all got in a battle position with the siblings taking out their Keyblades.

Suddenly, a portal opened up behind the figure, revealing an all so familiar red head. "Hello!"

**Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

The figure sighed in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"No hogging the heroes." He told the figure.

It mentally sighed and then threw a card at him. "Then perhaps you'd like to test them." It said and disappeared into the portal.

"Perhaps I would." He said and then looked at them. "My show now, Keyblade masters." And before anyone could ask who he was, he kept talking. "Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel, got it memorized?"

Sora and Sabrina looked at him weirdly. "Um, sure...?" Sabrina asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Good, you two are quick learners." He smirked. "So, you two, now that we're getting to know each other better..."

**Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Axel put both his arms out and took out two chakrams and then smirked at them. "Don't you go off and die on me now."

**The 13th Struggle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora and Sabrina ran towards Axel, but Axel simply disappeared and then reappeared behind them. "BURN!" He yelled, blasting the two away.

Sabrina glared at Axel and slashed him three times, and then Axel responded the same way, slashing her multiple times before she could even have a chance to dodge all of them.

Sora ran towards Axel and was holding a Goofy card with two Kingdom Key cards. "GOOFY!" He yelled.

Goofy appeared and smashed Axel towards Sora, as Sora slashed him upwards and then Goofy jumped up and slammed his shield on Axel, sending him down to the ground where Sabrina was a few feet away and used Sliding Dash on him.

Axel got up and threw his chakrams at Sora, but he dodged and then countered, but Axel jumped back and slashed him with his chakrams, and then throwing a chakram to Sabrina.

Sora saw his chance and then slashed Axel away as Sabrina aimed her Keyblade at Axel with one hand on a single card. "FREEZE!" She yelled and used Blizzard right on Axel, as he yelled in pain as he just fell to the ground.

**Castle Oblivion**

Two cards appeared in front of the two as they took a look. "Fire, cool." Sora said.

Sabrina looked at hers. "For crying out loud..." She muttered as Sora took a look and almost laughed. On the card...was a certain Zelda character and it WASN'T Midna. "Can't I have Midna instead?" She asked.

"Nope, you're getting Tingle." Sora laughed, causing Sabrina to glare at him and punched him on the shoulder.

"It's not funny..." She muttered.

And then another card appeared in front of them, as they all looked at it as Sora took it. "Another one? What's it do?" Goofy wondered.

Jiminy took a look at it. "Hmm, Kinda looks like the card you used when you made Traverse Town." He said.

"Then, I guess we're gonna need it to keep going." Sabrina said.

"That's right." A voice said as they all looked up in shock to see Axel leaning on a wall as if nothing happened.

"Axel!" Latias exclaimed.

**Thirteenth Discretion**

"Did you really think after that introduction, I would give up oh so easily?" He asked.

"You were testing us." Sora said.

"And you passed. Congratulations, you two. You're ready now...ready to take on Castle Oblivion." He said as they looked at him with a raise eyebrow. "You will need to follow your memories. Trust what you remember and seek what you forget. Then you will find someone special."

"You mean King Mickey and Riku?" Goofy asked.

Axel chuckled. "You will just have to give more thought to who it is that's...most important to you. Our most precious memories lie so deep within our hearts that they're out of reach. But I'm sure that you two can find yours."

"Why us?" Sabrina asked.

"You have lost sight of the light within the darkness and it seems you've forgotten that you forgot." Axel replied.

"Light within darkness...?" Sora wondered.

"Would you like me to give you two a hint?" He asked.

Goofy looked at them. "Do ya need it?" He asked.

They both looked at Axel. "We're going to figure it out by ourselves." Sabrina said, then gripping her Keyblade at Axel. "If you're in our way..."

Donald got in front of both of them. "Don't worry, you two! We'll protect you!"

Axel chuckled. "Good answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade Masters." He said and then frowned at them. "But be forewarned. When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be who you are now." He warned and then disappeared into the portal.

**Castle Oblivion**

"Well he's hot..." Latias accidentally said out loud.

"Well of course, he's a pyromaniac with flaming red hair." Sora said. "Seriously, what is the deal with that guy?"

Sabrina, however, had a different idea. "Latias..." She playfully smiled at her.

Latias blushed. "Did I say that out loud?" She asked.

"Oh, that's cute." Goofy chuckled.

"Shut up..." Latias muttered as they walked up the stairs.

As they kept walking, Jiminy was just thinking to himself. "Hmm..." He thought.

"What's wrong, Jiminy?" Sora asked.

"Well, ya see, what Axel said back there worries me. What could he have meant by, 'You may no longer be who you are'?" He wondered, looking at Sora and his sister.

"We may no longer be us? How can we be someone else?" Sabrina asked.

Jiminy chuckled. "Of course! Still, you can't be too careful."

Goofy nodded. "Yep, Feels like just about anything could happen here in Castle... Oblivi...Oblivi...Obliv..." He tried to figure out what it was.

"Castle Oblivion!" Donald told him.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Goofy smiled.

"We'll be okay!" Sora smiled. "Whatever it is they're cooking up, we'll be able to handle it together."

"'Course we will, like at that creepy castle we explored together, the one with all those weird contraptions." Goofy said.

Everyone folded their arms and thought about it. "When was that?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh...I can't remember." Donald said. "What was it called?"

"Gawrsh, oh it was, uh...Holla...Holly...Holler..." Goofy scratched his head. "Sorry, I can't remember."

"Wak! Stop goofing around!" Donald exclaimed.

"Goofy, sure you didn't make it up?" Sora asked.

"I don't think so..." Goofy replied.

"We're gonna be here all week if we wait for Goofy to remember." Latias muttered.

"Harrow...Halo...hmm...That's funny, why can't I remember?" Goofy wondered as they walked up to the door and Sabrina took out five cards.

"What do we got?" Sora asked.

"Let's see... Mushroom Kingdom, Smash Mansion, Unova, Magnolia and Skyworld." Sabrina said and took out the Mushroom Kingdom card. "Well, let's go." She said and they walked in.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Huh, this place looks very peaceful." Sora said as they were walking towards Toad Town.

"Yeah, very peaceful." Sabrina nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a Toad screamed. "HE'S HERE!" He yelled.

"Who's here?" Goofy asked.

"What, you don't know? THAT GUY!" Toad yelled as he pointed up as they looked up to see an airship flying over them.

"What in the world...?" Sabrina asked.

Toad sighed. "Let me tell you what's going on in a very calm voice." He said. "THE PRINCESS IS ABOUT TO BE KIDNAPPED BY BOWSER!" He suddenly yelled.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Where does this princess live?" Sora asked.

"In the castle over there!" Toad exclaimed as they looked at it.

"Oh, that castle." Sora said as they all ran off.

"And of all the times when the princess has amnesia..." Toad muttered.

**Peach's Castle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Do you remember anything?" Mario asked.

"Sorry, I don't remember anything. I don't know who you guys are, I don't know anything." Peach sighed.

"Well what are we going to do about this?" Luigi muttered. "One day she's perfectly fine, next thing we know, she wakes up with amnesia." He said and then turned his head to see them. "WHOA! Where did you guys come from?!"

Mario turned his head. "Hello, what can we do for you?"

"Uh, we're here because...um..." Goofy blinked. "Because of something."

"Some guy named Bowser is coming to kidnap the princess." Sabrina explained.

"WHAT?!" Luigi yelled. "Mama mia...of all the times to attack."

Speaking of Bowser, an explosion happened as they turned to see a hole in the wall and Bowser jumped right through it.

**Bowser (Super Mario 64)**

"Hello, princess." He smirked.

"Who are you?" Peach asked.

Bowser raised an eyebrow, but then he smirked. "I am your fiancée, returning you back to your original castle." He replied.

Peach tilted his head. "Odd, I don't have a wedding ring on my finger. Are you sure you proposed to me?"

Bowser chuckled. "I did."

Sabrina took out her Keyblade. "There's no way in HELL are you marrying HER!" She yelled.

"Oh yes I am. We planned our wedding day and everything."

"Uh-huh..." Sabrina said. "When did you propose to her?"

"Uh...yesterday."

"When's the wedding?"

"...July 5th?"

Sabrina smiled. "When's the honeymoon?"

Bowser blinked. "December 25th...?"

Sabrina smirked. "How many kids do you have?"

"Oh! That's easy." Bowser said. "There's Ludwig, there's Wendy...uuuh...I can't remember who else."

"Where are you going with this?" Sora asked.

"I just remembered something, just go along with it." Sabrina winked at Sora and then turned back to Bowser. "You're lying."

"Huh?"

"You never proposed to Peach, there's no wedding or honeymoon and technically, Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig are not your kids. They are minions but Bowser Jr is your son. So you only have one kid." Sabrina told him.

"WAIT, YOU'RE ALREADY MARRIED?!" Peach yelled. "WHY WOULD I GO WITH A CREEP LIKE YOU IF YOU'RE ALREADY MARRIED?! WHAT WOULD YOUR WIFE THINK?!"

Bowser glared at Sabrina. "Nice going..." He muttered and then quickly grabbed Peach. "Either way, I'm still kidnapping her!" He exclaimed and then ran back to his ship and flew off.

"How did you know all of that?" Mario asked. "And WHY are you guys so familiar?"

Luigi folded his arms and looked at Sabrina's shirt. "Hmm, why do I have this warm fuzzy feeling when I look at you?" He wondered.

"Never mind about that, let's go to his castle!" Sabrina exclaimed as the bros nodded and ran off with Sabrina.

"How come she remembered and yet we don't know anything?" Sora asked.

"Heck if I know." Latias shrugged and then they ran off.

_Meanwhile, on Bowser's airship..._

"Where are you taking me?" Peach asked.

"Simple...i'm taking you to my...my...uh..." Bowser blinked and stopped his airship to think. "Where are we going?"

"I think we're going to that creepy looking castle..." Hammer Bro said, pointing to the castle in the distance.

"Ugh, who would live there?" Bowser asked. "But I guess we're going over there." He said as the airship flew off again.

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Okay, that's a creepy looking castle." Sora said and then blinked. "Wait...didn't someone try to attack us here?"

Sabrina blinked. "I don't even remember...if someone did, we would know by now."

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked as they looked up to see Bowser Jr flying in his Koopa Clown Car.

**Enter Bowser Jr! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Is this the kid you mentioned?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Sabrina nodded and looked up.

"PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!" He yelled and looked at the control board. "As soon as I remember which of these fire those missile things!" He exclaimed.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Let's see...is it this?" Jr wondered as he pushed a button, but a cannonball landed in front of them. "Whoops! Sorry! Didn't mean to crush you!" He exclaimed. "Now where is that button?"

Sabrina looked at the cannonball and looked at everyone. "Know what I'm thinking?" She smirked.

"We need a slingshot first." Mario said.

"Here's a slingshot!" Jr exclaimed and tossed it to them. "I don't know why it was right next to me." He said and looked at it. "Is it this one?" He pushed the button, but that just lowered his Koopa Clown Car. "No..."

"He's making this too easy." Latias said.

Sabrina grabbed the slingshot and Luigi loaded it up. "Alright..." She smirked and aimed at it...then she fired.

"AHA! Here it is!" Jr exclaimed and then looked up to see the cannonball coming right for him. "...Crud." He said and then the Koopa Clown Car exploded. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" He yelled as he was launched into the air and then a star shined in the sky.

**Bowser's Castle**

"Now, I'll sit you down right here." Bowser said, putting Peach on his throne.

"Whoa, that's really comfy." Peach said and looked at a cage. "But don't people usually stay in cages when they're kidnapped?"

"I'd throw you in there but I forgot where the lock and the key are so why bother?" Bowser shrugged.

"Okay then." Peach said.

"HEY!" A voice yelled as Bowser turned to see everyone.

"Oh that's just great." Bowser muttered. "If it isn't Miss Spoil Everything and her pals..."

"Listen here, you turtle. You give Peach back to us or we'll do it the old fashioned way." Sabrina ordered.

"You think you can order me around? ME?! THE KING OF...of...um...uh..."

"The King of Silliness?" Goofy suggested.

"How about the King of Forgetfulness? It's surely a lot better than the King of Awesomeness." Sabrina suggested.

"Ah! That's it!" Bowser smiled. "THE KING OF FORGETFULNESS!" He yelled...and then everyone laughed. "What's so funny?"

"YOU FELL FOR IT!" Sora yelled, as he was wiping a tear from his eye.

"I gotta say, that was awesome." Luigi smiled.

Bowser clenched his fists. "No one...DISRESPECTS THE KING." Bowser yelled.

**Final Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Bowser got in his shell and rolled directly towards the siblings, but they dodged. "Got any Blizzards?" Sora asked.

"I got three." Sabrina said and tossed one to Sora. "BLIZZARA!"

"BLIZZARD!" Sora yelled.

Bowser yelled in pain and then he got in his shell and rolled towards the siblings but they jumped out of the way and then they both slashed him three times and then jumped back to avoid Bowser's claws.

"I wonder..." Sabrina said as she took out two Master Oathkeeper cards and then took out the Lyn card and concentrated.

"Heal!" Sora exclaimed as he used Cure on himself and then dodge rolled out of Bowser's fire breath. "Hey, you done charging up or what?"

Sabrina opened her eyes and then Lyn appeared next to her. "TASTE OUR BLADES!" They both yelled as they quickly slashed right through Bowser.

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF CRAP!" Sora yelled in amazement.

Bowser roared in pain and just fell to the ground in defeat as Lyn just disappeared.

"Well, that happened." Sora said. "I didn't think you'd do that."

Sabrina shrugged and then two cards appeared in front of them as they took it. "Uh...what's with the Bowser card?" Sora wondered.

"Forget that, I got Nintendog." Sabrina smiled.

**Bowser's Castle**

Peach's eyes widened in shock. "I REMEMBER!" She yelled and then swiftly kicked Bowser's knocked out body.

"Hmm...i'm still curious why I have this fuzzy feeling whenever I look at you." Luigi said.

Sabrina looked at Luigi and smiled. "Ah, you'll figure it out." She said.

"Well, let's go." Sora said as they walked away.

Luigi's eyes widened. "WAIT A SECOND!" He yelled as they stopped walking and looked at the plumber. "The Year of Luigi is never over." He said. "I remember you telling me that...and then you hugged me."

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, I think I did." She said and then the two hugged again, as Mario rolled his eyes again.

"Oh come on, Mario...I think it's cute." Peach smiled.

"Ah, he's just jealous." Latias smiled as Luigi and Sabrina parted the hug and then they walked away again.

"Me? I'm never jealous." Mario said.

"Uh-huh, and who's the one who got pretty upset when Bowser started to flirt with me when we were trying to stop Count Bleck?" Peach playfully smirked at him.

Mario didn't say anything, he just looked at Peach and walked away. "That got him." Luigi said and fist bumping Peach.

* * *

**Well what do you know... instead of Home-Run Contest for the 3DS Version, we get Target Blast...WITH A BOMB.**

**Just like in the original, i'm staying true to the games...with a few twists and surprises from me. It makes things more fun!**


	3. Cloud's Memory

**To Gry18: I was thinking of doing something like that..**

* * *

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Hmm..." Goofy scratched his head as soon as they walked out of the Mushroom Kingdom world.

"What's the matter?" Donald asked.

"It's that creepy castle that I talked about earlier..." Goofy replied. "I know I didn't imagine it." He said as everyone else looked at each other. "'Cause that was the castle where Sora and Sabrina had to use the Keyblade to unlock Kairi's heart. Then they just disappeared! And I was so worried." He explained. "How could I ever forget that?"

"Oh!" Sabrina exclaimed and pounded her fists together. "It was when we turned into a Heartless!"

"Wait...that happened...in a castle?" Sora wondered.

"Aww... you forgot that? 'Cause I remember perfectly." Donald smiled in confidence.

"Then what's it called?" Latias asked.

"That's easy! It was..." Total awkward silence. "Jiminy, help me! Is it in your journal?" He asked.

"Every word!" Jiminy smiled. "I finished the first volume right before we got to this castle." He said. "Now then...if I can just find it..." He said while digging through his stuff in Sora's hood. "Oh, here we go!" He exclaimed and then hopped down.

"Let's have a look." He said and this his eyes widened in shock. "Oh! How could it be?!"

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked.

"All my entries! They're gone!" He exclaimed. "Every page is blank!"

"What?!" Latias exclaimed in shock.

"What'll we do?!" Donald exclaimed.

"How could this have happened?" Jiminy asked as Sora and Sabrina looked at Jiminy sadly. "I'm so careful with the journals!" He almost started to cry. "All that hard work is gone..." He sobbed.

"The journal's blank...what's going on?" Sabrina wondered.

"I don't think Jiminy would erase his journal." Donald pondered about this.

"That's totally weird." Latias said as they all walked up the stairs to the next floor.

"Something's screwy. Journal pages don't just vanish." Donald said.

"What if...it's more things?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Donald asked as they looked back at him.

"Goofy was telling us about another castle we've been to..." He replied. "But none of us really remembers it. Do ya think...could it be that we don't remember because we're losing our memories?" He asked.

"Losing...our memories?" Donald asked.

"Hold on! Remember what that mystery fella said?" Jiminy asked. "In this place to find is to lose and to lose is to find." He recited from memory. "It must've been out memories he was talking about losing!"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "So if we keep going, we'll lose more...guess it really is Castle Oblivion." She said.

"So the higher we go, the more we'll forget?" Latias asked.

"Does that mean everything and everyone will be forgotten?" Donald wondered.

"Riku and Kairi too..." Sora muttered.

"Do you want to go back?" Donald wondered.

"Don't worry, fellers! We might forget about where we've been or what thing we've seen, but we won't forget who our friends are." Goofy told them.

"I don't know..." Donald wasn't sure about it.

"Come on, you two, when you guys turned into a Heartless, did you forget about me, Donald and Latias?" Goofy asked.

"Of course we didn't." They replied at the same time.

"There ya go! No matter what happens, you won't forget your friends!" Goofy smiled.

Sabrina and Sora looked at them all, as Latias, Donald and Goofy smiled at them. "You're right, thank you, Goofy." Sora smiled.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So, if there's nothing here that can make you forget about your friends...then we have nothing to be scared of! Let's go!" Donald exclaimed as he turned around and started walking to the door in front of them.

"But when we turned into a Heartless...who was the one who took forever to notice and kept clobbering us?" Sabrina asked, smiling at Donald while Sora chuckled and fist bumped her.

Donald stopped walking and glared at the both of them. "How come you didn't forget about THAT?!" He exclaimed and started screaming at the both of them, as everyone else just laughed.

Sabrina just smiled at Donald and then looked at her hand with a smile. "Why are you looking at your hand?" Sora asked.

"Just looking at the Fairy Tail mark." She replied. "I don't ever want to forget about joining the guild and taking down Jellal."

Sora looked at his on his leg, Donald taking his hat off to look at his, Goofy taking out his shield and Latias looking at her arm. "Every time we forget something, I think we should look at our marks, and remind ourselves that no matter how much we forget, we'll always remember our friends." Sabrina said.

"Great idea!" Latias exclaimed and high fived Sabrina. "I will never forget my brother, so yeah, that's a great idea!"

Sabrina smiled. "Well, let's head out!" She said as they walked to the door and she took out the Smash Mansion card. "Let's go."

**Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Hey, what's that?" Latias asked as they walked up to a sign.

"Let's see here...Stamina, whoever is still standing in a match wins, current champion of Stamina is Link." Sabrina said. "Odd, I don't remember a Stamina match last time we were here."

"Maybe someone is changing our memories?" Goofy asked.

"I doubt it; it was me and Sora taking on a bunch of Nintendo characters with Snake, Mega Man and Pac-Man in it as well..." Sabrina replied. "It was like a one stock match with tons of items...excluding Cloud's match."

"Ugh, I still remember taking on Falcon and Little Mac." Sora shuddered, which made Sabrina shudder to.

"I hope that we don't have to live through that again, but...I have this feeling we will...unless we can convince Master Hand to change it." She said as they walked in the Smash Mansion.

Ganondorf walked to the sign after they walked in. "For crying out loud...why must it be Link?" He muttered. "I HATE THAT GUY WITH A BURNING PASSION!" He yelled. "HE DRIVES ME ABSOLUTELY CRAZY!"

"Calm down." A voice said.

Ganondorf took a deep breath. "Got a little carried away, didn't I?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Anyways, you told me to kill Link and his friends, then Master Hand so you and your friends can take over so I can get my memories back, right?"

"That's right, Cloud. Now go in there." Ganondorf ordered as he nodded and walked off.

_Back with them..._

"Alright, let's figure out who you two will be going against first." Master Hand said as he floated away.

"Déjà vu..." Sabrina muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucario asked.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." She replied as they looked up on the screen... to see only Mario and Sonic with all items on at Windy Hill Zone.

"That can't be right..." Sora said, scratching his head in confusion as Master Hand floated back to them.

"Question, where's Snake, Mega Man and Pac-Man?" Sabrina asked.

"Snake is taking a nap, Mega Man is currently in a match with Samus on Rainbow Cruise and Pac-Man is in the infirmary since he got beat up really bad from Mewtwo." He replied.

"Well then..." Sabrina said as they got up and then ended up at Windy Hill Zone.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Sonic said. "You guys ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Sabrina nodded as they all got in battle positions.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!" Master Hand yelled.

**Windy Hill Zone Act 1 (Sonic Lost World)**

Sora and Sabrina ran towards Mario and Sonic and slashed them, but they dodged as Sonic spin dashed into Sora and Mario jumped up and punched Sabrina, but she dodged as Sabrina slashed Mario three times.

Sora took out a card while dodge rolling Sonic's spin dash. "FIRE!" He yelled, blasting Sonic away as he then ran towards him and slashed him.

Mario noticed a hammer as he ran towards it. "Oh no you don't!" Sabrina exclaimed as she combined three of her own Keyblade cards. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled and used Strike Raid on him, blasting him away as Sabrina ran towards the hammer, but Mario grabbed it. "Uh oh..."

"GOOFY!" Sora called out as Goofy came from behind Sonic and used Goofy Tornado on the hedgehog, as Sonic yelled in pain before getting slashed away by Sora.

Mario was swinging the hammer at Sabrina, as she kept dodging...and then the head came off, much to Mario's horror as Sabrina grabbed it. "Whoa...a little heavy." She said and then threw it right at Mario, sending him away off the map.

"Mario, defeated!"

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed in shock as he ran towards Sabrina and spin dashing towards her to avenge his fallen partner, but Sabrina backflipped out of the way as she nodded at her brother and aimed their Keyblades at the hedgehog with three Fire cards.

"FIRAGA!" They both yelled as Sonic yelled in pain from the two Firagas and then fell to the ground in defeat.

"The winners are, Sora and Sabrina!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

"Where did you get those cards?" Lucario asked.

"Um, it's our move set that we came up with before we got here." Sabrina lied.

"Interesting move set." Lucario nodded. "I'm guessing their lifelines like Robin's tomes and Levin sword."

"Yeah, pretty much." Sora nodded and then they looked up on the screen...and much to their horror... Captain Falcon and Little Mac at the Boxing Ring. "Oh great..."

Sabrina looked at Master Hand floating to them. "Uh, can we change that? We'd like to go against the Hero King and Radiant Hero of Legend." Sabrina said.

"Marth and Ike?" Master Hand asked and then looked at the screen. "Come to think of it, they do seem way overkill for you two. I'll change it up." He floated away.

"I did NOT want to deal with another Falcon Punch to the head..." Sora muttered.

They then were transported to the Arena Ferox stage with Marth and Ike in front of them. "You ready for this, bro?" She asked.

"Yep." Sora nodded.

**Fire Emblem (Super Smash Bros Melee)**

All four of them ran at each other at the same time and then slashed each other, but they all ended up in clashes as Sabrina was taking on Ike and Sora taking on Marth.

Sora slashed Marth, but Marth blocked it and countered, launching Sora a few feet, but Sora quickly recovered and took out three Blizzard cards. "BLIZZAGA!"

Ike slashed Sabrina, but she blocked it and then countered, then jumping back and slashing him three times and then jumped up in the air to dodge Ike's Quick Draw, then Sabrina landed and used one Fire card to blast Ike a few feet.

Sora picked up a Poke Ball and threw it down, as Gogoat came out. "Uh oh..." Marth said.

Sora hopped on Gogoat's back. "CHAAAARGE!" He yelled, pointing his Keyblade at Marth, as Gogoat ran towards Marth.

"YOU'RE OPEN!" Ike yelled, slashing Sabrina away since she slashed right when Ike use Counter on her, but Sabrina pulled out a Cure card and used Cure, and then she ran over and slashed him three times.

Marth was on one knee, looking at Sora who just got off of Gogoat as he walked towards him. "You're...really skilled, I'll give you that..." He muttered.

Sora nodded and then slashed him, which made him fall to the ground in defeat.

"Marth, defeated!"

Sabrina looked at her cards...and to her relief, there was a Latias card...next to a Nintendog and Tingle card. "LATIAS!" She yelled.

Latias appeared in front of Ike, transforming and then used Ice Beam, as Ike tried to block it, but it just froze Ragnell as she then flew towards him and used Steel Wing on him, as he yelled in pain and falling right next to Marth in defeat.

"The winners are, Sora and Sabrina!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

"I need to restock my cards here..." Sabrina muttered and closed her eyes.

Sora looked up at the screen to see them taking on Lucario at Spear Pillar. "Hmm..." He said and looked at Master Hand. "Lucario by himself? I think he needs a partner."

"I can easily fix that." Master Hand said...and two seconds later, Mewtwo appeared right next to Lucario...and for some reason, the stage switched to Pokemon Stadium.

"Hey Sabrina." Sora said.

Sabrina opened her eyes as the cards returned to her. "Yeah?" She looked up on the screen. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I'D RATHER TAKE ON GRENINJA OR SOME OTHER POKEMON!" She shuddered. "Ugh...bad memories every time I play Melee..." She muttered.

Lucario shrugged. "This might be a difficult battle..."

They appeared at Pokemon Stadium as the siblings got ready for combat, though Sabrina had a worried expression on her face considering she's going against Mewtwo as well.

"You fools won't know who you're messing with." Mewtwo said.

"Oh great, here we go again..." Lucario rolled his eyes.

**Battle! Kanto Legendaries (Pokemon X/Y)**

Sora ran to Lucario while Sabrina just gulped, looking at Mewtwo...who just used Shadow Ball, but she blocked it as she ran towards Mewtwo and slashed him, but he quickly dodged, grabbed her from behind, threw her up in the air and then he jumped up and used Shadow Ball on her.

Lucario used Force Palm, but Sora jumped up in the air and landed behind him, slashing him three times and then pulling out two Fire cards. "FIRA!"

Sabrina got up and slashed Mewtwo before jumping back and blocking a Shadow ball, but she was then picked up by Mewtwo's Psychic, and then he threw her to the side, but Sabrina recovered and took out two Blizzard cards. "BLIZZARA!"

Lucario punched and then kicked Sora away, but Sora recovered as he used a Cure card and then running over and slashing Lucario three times, sending him away followed by a Strike Raid, but Lucario quickly used Double Team on the Strike Raid and then appeared behind Sora. "It's not over."

Sabrina fell on one knee, glaring at Mewtwo. "You are quite skilled, but you are not strong enough to take me on." He said, charging up a Shadow Ball.

Sabrina looked at her Fairy Tail mark. "True...I may not be strong enough to take you on...but damnit, if there's one thing I know, is that I never give up." She said as she took out two Cure cards and used Cura right when Mewtwo unleashed his Shadow Ball, and then Sabrina blocked it and then ran towards Mewtwo. "SLIDING DASH!" She yelled, knocking Mewtwo away, much to his surprise.

Lucario used Aura Sphere on Sora, but he jumped up and slashed Lucario several times and then used Sliding Dash on him. "So strong these two..." He said to himself as he used Force Palm, but Sora jumped up and slashed Lucario away, knocking him down to the ground.

"Lucario, defeated!"

"This strength...where did it come from?" Mewtwo thought as he was dodging all the attacks from Sabrina as he used Psychic on her to stop her.

Suddenly, Mewtwo was blasted away as Sora was standing in Mewtwo's place. "Just in time." Sora said, helping his sister up as they both ran towards Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was on one knee, looking at the siblings coming right for him. "They're...strong..." He said._ Maybe Lucario was right...I'm not the strongest Pokemon in the world..._ He thought to himself as Sora and Sabrina slashed through him, as he fell to the ground in defeat.

"The winners are, Sora and Sabrina!"

**Olympus Coliseum**

"You guys are incredible." Ness said.

"You took down Mewtwo! That's amazing!" Lucas exclaimed.

Zelda walked passed them. "Hey, has anyone seen Link?"

"Um, not really..." Sora replied.

"I'll give you a wild guess." Sabrina said, pointing outside as they all looked to see Link battling Cloud to the death...it wasn't a stage at all, just the backyard.

"Are they training?" Toon Link wondered.

"Looks nothing like training..." Sora said as they both ran outside.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Link was panting like crazy, in fact, Cloud was panting too. "There's no way...you're taking me down this easily..." Link said, and then noticed Sabrina and Sora right next to him.

"We'll back you up." Sabrina said, as they took out their Keyblades.

"Get all the backup you want. I'm going to finish you and get my memories back." Cloud told him.

"Your memories?" Sabrina asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh Cloud...you stupid, stupid person." A voice said as they all turned to see Ganondorf walking up to them. "You actually thought I would give you your memories after I told you to kill Link, the others and then Master Hand? You are so gullible, it's laughable."

"WHAT?!" Cloud yelled.

"Another one of your plots to take over the Smash Mansion? Here we go again..." Link muttered. "I can't believe you let this guy believe all that."

Ganondorf chuckled. "Whatever, I'll take care of you myself."

"You are going down..." Sabrina said, nodding at Link and Sora as they got ready for battle...while Cloud was just frozen in shock from what he learned.

**Ganondorf Battle Second Half (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"I don't remember this fight last time we were here." Sora said.

"Sora, worry about that later and just fight!" Sabrina exclaimed, before dodge rolling a Warlock Punch and then slashing Ganondorf away before using three Fire cards. "FIRAGA!"

Ganondorf took the Firaga, but simply shrugged it off as he took out his sword and slashed Sabrina, but she jumped out of the way and slashed him three times before kicking him to Sora who did the same thing minus the kick.

Sabrina slashed Ganondorf, but Ganondorf blocked it and countered with a very powerful kick, sending her away while Sora used Strike Raid on Ganondorf.

Ganondorf punched Sora, but he ducked from the punch and then slashed upwards, and then Sabrina slashed him three times and then pulling out a card, seeing that it was a Nintendog. "There's gotta be a better one..." She said, but then seeing the only card she has left is Tingle. "...NINTENDOG!"

Sora noticed Nintendog and then slashed Ganondorf, trying to keep his attention away from the dog as Nintendog was digging up the ground and pulling a few cards, and then it turned around, hopped up on Sabrina's arms, licked her cheek and then disappeared.

"Better than blocking the screen..." Sabrina muttered and noticed the Nintendog pulled up a Lyn card. "Oh you are awesome." She said. "Sora! Is he getting worn down?"

"I think he's almost down..." Sora said.

"I'm NOT going down by a couple of brats!" Ganondorf exclaimed.

"Then get out of the way!" Sabrina exclaimed as Sora noticed Lyn was right next to her...and then they both slashed through Ganondorf, as he screamed in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

**Olympus Coliseum**

"Well...that happened." Sora said.

"Did he do something again?" Master Hand asked as he floated over to Ganondorf and picked him up. "Ah well, what are you going to do?"

"Wait, this is normal?" Sabrina asked.

"Pretty much, it makes things interesting." Master Hand replied as he floated to Ganondorf's room and placed him in there. "It'll take him a while to recover from that."

Link walked up to Cloud. "Hey..."

"Sorry about that..." Cloud said.

Link put his hand on his shoulder. "It's fine." He said. "Everyone loses sight of the light every once in a while..."

"You're saying you do that to? Is this because of Midna turning you into a wolf?" Zelda asked.

"...I don't need to be REMINDED of that." Link muttered.

"You know, if it's an important memory, it wouldn't be gone forever you know. You'll find it someday." Sabrina said.

A light appeared in Cloud's hand and tossed it behind him, as Sabrina caught it. "That's for you, for helping me out." He said and just walked away.

"Well, let's go then." Sabrina said as they all nodded and walked away.

"You know, I still don't understand. We didn't fight Ganondorf last time we were here." Sora said.

"Oh just drop it, bro. I'll never understand it either." Sabrina said as they walked through the door, leading back to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

**Sorry if this wasn't posted yesterday. Family reunion shenanigans...**

**I didn't want to do the same battles twice. That'd be too boring!**

**Also, today is Sakurai's birthday!**


	4. Ghetsis Would Like to Battle!

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

They walked through the door and just kept walking. "I hope the king will be okay." Donald said.

"Why bring that up?" Sora asked.

"I had to make sure I hadn't forgotten him." Donald replied.

"How'd that go for ya?" Goofy asked.

"Good! I remembered that we're on a quest to find the king." Donald replied.

"I remember that too!" Goofy exclaimed. "The king helped save everything by staying on the other side of the door to darkness. I think..."

"You got it, Goofy!" Donald smiled.

"Hey, don't forget. We're also looking for Riku. He was with the king when the door closed." Sabrina reminded.

Sora chuckled. "I guess there's no way we'll forget the most important memories." He smiled.

"That's good. 'Cause I don't want to forget." Donald sighed.

Latias sighed too. "I just hope we won't forget everything when we get to the top of the castle." She said as they walked up the stairs.

_Meanwhile..._

**Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"You seem pretty intrigued by those siblings." A female said, looking at Axel.

"Are you telling me you're not, Larxene?" Axel asked.

Larxene sorta giggled. "Haven't decided yet...I think what intrigues me more is what you see in them."

"There was a time when they both became a Heartless...and if one becomes a Heartless..." He replied and then looked at Larxene.

"They lose their minds and their feelings. They're consumed by the darkness." Larxene said.

"Right, but not those two. They held on to their feelings, even when they were a Heartless...and there's only one other man who's been able to do just that."

Larxene put her hand over her chin in thought. "It's the strength of their hearts." She mused...and then it hit her, looking back at Axel. "That's what interests you. Why the Keyblades chose Sora and Sabrina's heart." She said.

"To unlock the mysteries of the heart. Isn't that the Organization's mission?" Axel asked, as Larxene just smiled and gave him a playful giggle.

_Back with them..._

**Castle Oblivion**

Sora and Sabrina rubbed their noses. "Well that was weird..." Sabrina said.

"Are you two allergic to something?" Donald asked.

"Not really." Sora said. "I'm not much of a sneezer."

"If I was allergic to something, it'd be the lack of colors of this castle. I mean, why white? It seriously needs a color makeover." Sabrina said.

Donald thought of something else. "Hey, I wonder if there's anything we've forgotten?"

"Hmm, if we did, what would it have been?" Goofy wondered as they all thought about it. "I can't think of anything, so maybe that means that I really am losing my memories." He said, as Donald just had a sad look on his face. "But whatever they were, they couldn't have been very important memories, right?"

"Right, or else I don't think you would have forgotten it." Sabrina said.

Sora dug in his pocket and pulled out Kairi's lucky charm. "Look."

"What is it?" Latias asked.

"A good luck charm Kairi gave me." Sora said.

"Oh, so this is the good luck charm that we were eavesdropping about in Traverse Town." Sabrina said.

Sora glared at her. "Hey! It was a special moment! Why the heck were you eavesdropping in the first place?"

"As soon as I noticed you were talking with Kairi alone, I started to eavesdrop, then I told the others to come listen to you two." She explained. "There's no way I'll ever forget that cheesy moment."

Sora rolled his eyes and playfully punched her. "Is there anything I say that isn't cheesy to you?"

"Well, if you say cheesy things like "Our friends are our power", then I'll just keep teasing you." She smiled and playfully winked at him.

Sora rolled his eyes again and looked at the good luck charm again. "As I was ABOUT to say before SOMEONE interrupted me..." He looked at Sabrina who just giggled. "This charm is special to her, so I promised that I would return it." He put it close to his heart. "I'll never forget making that promise. It's why I could never forget Kairi."

"Cheesiness alert." Sabrina giggled as Latias giggled too, but Sora just ignored the both of them.

Suddenly, the whole place went dark...which just surrounded Sora as he looked up. "Am I right, Kairi?" He asked.

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

An image of Kairi appeared in front of Sora, as she silently nodded at him with a smile, as Sora returned the smile.

Suddenly, another girl appeared behind him. "Hmm?" He wondered as he turned around to see the girl but she disappeared.

"Uh...do I know...that girl?" Sora wondered, as the whole place surrounding went back to normal.

**Castle Oblivion**

"Uh, bro? Where did you go?" Sabrina asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry, never mind." Sora replied.

"We better keep going." Goofy said.

"Right." Sora said as they kept walking, but Sabrina stopped walking as she turned around, she thought she saw the same girl Sora saw but she was just looking at a wall.

_Am I seeing things?_ Sabrina wondered before catching up with the others, taking out the Unova card and walking in with the others.

_Meanwhile..._

**Battle! Trainer (Pokemon X/Y)**

Rosa already had Ampharos out as she was looking directly at N's Reshiram. "Alright, Ampharos, use Thunder!" She ordered.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Pulse." N ordered as Reshiram nodded.

Ampharos used Thunder on Reshiram, but Reshiram flew out of the way and used Dragon Pulse on Ampharos, but Ampharos backflipped out of the way and used Electro Ball.

Reshiram got hit by Electro Ball, but shrugged it off and used Dragon Pulse again on Ampharos, but Ampharos dove out of the way and used Signal Beam on Reshiram, which caused N to raise an eyebrow. "A bug type move on a Fire and Dragon type Pokemon like Reshiram?"

Rosa smirked. "You seem to forget how strong my Ampharos is when I took down the champion's Pokemon." She said.

True to Rosa's word, Reshiram winced in pain from Signal Beam, much to N's shock. "Alright..." N said. "Reshiram, use Extrasensory!"

Reshiram used Extrasensory, and Ampharos winced in pain from the attack...and also flinched, much to Rosa's annoyance. "Now use Dragon Pulse again!"

Reshiram used Dragon Pulse, and since Ampharos flinched from the attack...it cause Ampharos to yell in pain, but was still going strong. "Ampharos! Power Gem!"

"Oh no you don't...use Fusion Flare!"

Ampharos and Reshiram both used their attacks, and when they both collided, a huge explosion, covering the whole battlefield, and then a Pokemon screamed in pain and then the smoke cleared. Reshiram was down on the ground in defeat since Ampharos used Thunder on it when the smoke covered them.

"The winner goes to Rosa, the current champion of Unova!" Elesa exclaimed.

**Nimbasa City (Pokemon Black and White)**

N put Reshiram back in its Pokeball as Rosa walked up to him and they both hugged. "That was some good training." Rosa said as N nodded and they both walked away together.

Sabrina and the others watched the whole battle from the distance. "Oh my god, that was the most epic Pokemon battle I ever seen!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm, didn't someone have tough Pokemon?" Goofy wondered.

"I dunno." Latias shrugged. "The only tough Pokemon that I remember are Kyurem, Reshiram and then there's me and my brother." She said.

Sabrina smiled, and took out her Pokeball. "I hope Castle Oblivion didn't affect Kyurem." She said and then put it away.

Suddenly, they heard a scream as they turned to see N down on the ground and Rosa in Seismitoad's arms. "Oh no..." Sora said.

Sabrina noticed something. "That Seismitoad doesn't have a Heartless symbol on him...weird." She said before they ran off to help the two.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Ghetsis...what the hell are you doing?" N asked.

"Kidnapping her...that's what I'm doing, genius." Ghetsis said. "And since for some reason Kyurem isn't here, I'll just do it the old fashioned way." He said, as Seismitoad karate chopped the back of Rosa's neck and then Ghetsis picked her up, put Seismitoad in his pokeball and just ran off, carrying her bridal style.

"HEY!" Sabrina yelled and took out a Fire card, aiming her Keyblade at the running Ghetsis. "FIRE!"

The Fire flew towards Ghetsis, but it fell to the ground, inches away from Ghetsis. "Damnit, I was so close..." Sabrina muttered.

N got up and looked at them. "Thanks for trying to help." He said. "But now, we should go rescue her." He said as they nodded and ran after Ghetsis.

**Wellspring Cave (Pokemon Black/White)**

"So, you brought backup..." Ghetsis said. "Still, you only have one Pokemon and I have six, and none of them have Pokemon."

"You're wrong." Sabrina said as she took out her Pokeball and threw out Kyurem, landing in front of Ghetsis, and then Latias transformed.

"WHAT?!" Ghetsis yelled, and then noticing Rosa getting up and then she kicked him in the area where no men should ever be kicked, causing him to scream in pain and then she ran off to join the others, taking out Ampharos, Serperior and Darmanitan.

"I guess we have a full team now." N said.

Ghetsis weakly got up in pain, his legs feeling like jelly after what Rosa did. "You...fools..." He painfully said. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" He yelled.

Every Pokemon except for Latias transformed into cards. "First Mega Evolution and now this? Interesting..." Sabrina muttered. "Well, this might get interesting."

"And crazy." Rosa said, wondering how her Pokemon turned into cards.

Ghetsis sent out Cofagrigus. "You will fall before me."

**Ghetsis (Pokemon Black 2/White 2)**

Latias flew right towards Cofagrigus and used Ice Beam, but Cofagrigus used Protect and used Shadow Ball, but Latias flew out of the way and used Psybeam, but Cofagrigus used Shadow Ball to block it.

Cofagrigus then used Psychic, sending Latias away, but Latias recovered and then flew towards Cofagrigus and used Steel Wing, then used Ice Beam before Cofagrigus could even have a chance to dodge it, then Cofagrigus used Psychic again and threw Latias down, and then using Shadow Ball.

Latias yelled in pain, but she got up and used a Psybeam on Cofagrigus, as Cofafrigus yelled in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

"It seems your Latias is a strong one if it could withstand that Shadow Ball." Ghetsis said and replaced Cofagrigus with Eelektross.

Latias returned and then Sabrina tossed a Reshiram card out as Reshiram landed in front of Eelektross.

Eelektross immediately used Flamethrower on Reshiram, but Reshiram jumped up in the air and used Dragon Pulse on Eelektross, as it hit the ground, causing it to explode underneath it, causing Eelektross to be blasted away as Reshiram then used Extrasensory, causing Eelektross to cry out in pain and fall to the ground...and then Reshiram used Fusion Flare to finish off the Pokemon, and then Eelektross fainted.

"Damn you...It didn't even get a chance to dodge the attacks." Ghetsis said.

"Whoa, why did you aim for the ground?" Sora asked.

"It's called strategy, my dear brother." Sabrina smiled, as Rosa pounded her fists together.

"I see why you did that...if you caused the ground to explode underneath Eelektross, it wouldn't be able to dodge in the air..." She said. "Nice strategy!"

Ghetsis switched out Eelektross for Drapion, and then Sabrina switched Reshiram for Darmanitan.

Drapion used X-Scissor, but Darmanitan dodged the attack and used Flamethrower right on Drapion, and then Drapion ran towards Darmanitan and used Night Slash, but Darmanitan jumped up in the air and used Brick Break on it.

"Drapion, use Earthquake." Ghetsis ordered.

Sabrina's eyes widened and then clenched her fists. "That damn move...it's the bane of my existence..." She muttered. "Darmanitan! Jump up and use Fire Punch!"

Darmanitan nodded and jumped up right when Earthquake was unleashed, as everyone but Sabrina, Rosa, N and Ghetsis lost their balance, and then Darmanitan Fire Punched Drapion away, then using Flamethrower to finish off Drapion.

"Hmph...show off." Ghetsis muttered as he switched Drapion for Toxicroak, and then Sabrina switched Darmanitan for Ampharos.

Toxicroak ran towards Ampharos and used Poison Jab, but Ampharos jumped back. However, Toxicroak didn't give up, it kept using Poison Jab, but Ampharos kept dodging the Poison Jabs, but then Ampharos tripped, causing Toxicroak to smirk and use a Poison Jab...however, the purple on the arm disappeared, as Ampharos looked up to see Toxicroak panting.

"WHAT?!" Ghetsis yelled.

"Tiring it out...good idea." N said.

Ampharos smirked, kicked Toxicroak away and used Thunder on it, making it yell in pain, and then Toxicroak used Shadow Ball on Ampharos, while Ampharos used Signal Beam, and when they both collided, an explosion. Then, Ampharos used Electro Ball on Toxicroak...and since it was worn out, it took the hit full force and then fainted near Ghetsis.

"Why you little..." Ghetsis muttered in annoyance and sent out Seismitoad, while Sabrina smirked and replaced Ampharos with Serperior.

"Go ahead, give me your best shot." Sabrina smirked.

"Oh you think you're so clever..." Ghetsis said, immediately replacing Seismitoad with Hydreigon.

"How smart of you...however...I like switching my Pokemon so not one single Pokemon hogs the spotlight." She said, switching Serperior with Kyurem.

"YOU THINK THAT ICE DRAGON WILL BE UP AGAINST HYDREIGON?! THINK AGAIN! THIS HYDREIGON IS MORE POWERFUL!" Ghetsis laughed crazily.

"Then explain how you somehow deleveled your Hydreigon? Last time I checked, Zweilous evolves from Hydreigon at level 64, but somehow, your Hydreigon is level 52. So tell me, how did you do it if it's still at Zweilous' level even though I'm looking at a Hydreigon?"

"It doesn't matter. This Hydreigon is still powerful enough to wipe out your team."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Your arrogance is out of this world, I can hardly understand it. Your Hydreigon is weaker than the usual Hydreigon." She said and looked at Kyurem. "Ice Beam."

Kyurem nodded and used it on Hydreigon, causing Hydreigon to yell in pain...even though it tried to dodge. "You see, the higher the level of a Pokemon. The more speed, health, power and defense it has. You, for some bizarre reason, have an underleveled Hydreigon that is so freaking slow, it's not even funny." Sabrina said.

"HOW DARE YOU LECTURE ME!" Ghetsis yelled. "HYDREIGON, FINISH THIS KYUREM OFF WITH DRAGON RUSH!"

"Kyurem, dodge it...and use Dragon Breath." She ordered.

Kyurem immediately dodged the attack and used Dragon Breath on Hydreigon as it roared it pain and just fell to the ground in defeat. "I tried to tell ya, but you just wouldn't listen. Hydreigon is weaker than the typical Hydreigon." Sabrina shrugged with a sigh and switching out Kyurem with Serperior. "I believe you have Seismitoad left."

Ghetsis clenched his fists and switched Hydreigon from Seismitoad. "Seismitoad...don't you dare lose this. USE DRAIN PUNCH!"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "You're going to use...oh never mind, why do I even bother? Use Vine Whip."

Serperior used Vine Whip right on Seismitoad's arm as Serperior then launched Seismitoad up in the air as it then jumped up in the air and used Leaf Blade to slam Seismitoad back in the ground.

"SEISMITOAD, USE EARTHQUAKE!" Ghetsis yelled.

Sabrina tilted her head in confusion from this. "But Serperior is up in the air, you idiot. Are you that desperate enough to win that you're becoming an idiot? I don't get you." She said. "Finish it off with Leaf Storm."

Serperior nodded and used Leaf Storm to finish off Seismitoad, as it fainted.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ghetsis yelled...and due to his anger...he ran towards Sabrina. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET ALL OF THAT!"

"I think he's going to regret that..." Sora said.

"Yep..." Sabrina said, taking out her Keyblade and slashed him three times to knock him to the ground...which ended the battle.

**Wellspring Cave**

"So we just leave him here?" N asked.

"That's the only way." Sabrina said. "I think we should lock this cave up so he won't go anywhere."

"How are we going to do that?" Donald asked.

"Block the exits." Sabrina replied.

_One blocked off cave later..._

**Nimbasa City**

"I feel this is a bit much..." Rosa said.

"He deserves it." Sabrina said, clenching her fists. "After what he did to his Pokemon a long time ago, he deserves to rot in that cave."

"Well, at least I grabbed his Pokemon." N said.

"Well, we better be going now." Sora said as the two nodded and they all walked away.

"I'm still wondering how our Pokemon turned into cards..." Rosa wondered, looking at her Pokemon.

"Those guys are a bit strange...funny, I feel like I met them before..." N said.

* * *

***looking at the New Assist Trophy* Does anyone else know who this Sable Prince guy is? **

**Also, there's a Hyrule Warriors Direct later tonight. I wonder if we'll get Ganondork tomorrow...**


	5. Another Girl

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

They walked out of the Unova Memory as they kept walking, though Sora stopped walking, as Sabrina noticed this. "Something wrong, bro?"

"Who could that have been before in my memory?" Sora wondered and folded his arms. "It wasn't Kairi...but another...girl?"

"What other girl?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe...I think her name was..." Sora tried to think.

"Sora, Sabrina!" Donald exclaimed, surprising the both of them, though Sora was more surprised. "Let's go! You want to find Riku and the king, don't you?" He asked impatiently.

"Um, sure." Sora replied. "Man, it was right at the tip of my tongue too." He muttered as they kept walking.

"Sora, who did this girl look like?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm not so sure, I could barely make her out, she had a white dress and yellow hair, but she disappeared before I could take a good look at her." Sora replied.

"Hmm, that seems like the girl I saw for a split second." Sabrina said.

"You saw her too?"

"Yeah, right before we went into Unova, I turned my head, and for a split second, she was there but she disappeared. I swear, I met her before but...I can't think of her name."

"Hmm, I guess we're all going crazy." Sora said as they walked up the stairs.

"Well there's the door to the next world. I'm pretty sure we'll be going to Magnolia next." Latias said.

"Right, let's go." Goofy said, and before they could take one step...

"I remember!" Sora exclaimed, as they all turned their heads at Sora. "There was another girl!" He exclaimed and then looked at Sabrina, who just nodded at him.

"I remember too." She said.

"What? A girl? Where?" Goofy asked as the trio looked around.

"No, no, I mean on the islands where we used to live." Sora explained. "Besides Kairi and Riku, there was one other girl we were friends with. The five of us played together all the time."

"Sora..." Jiminy said, crawling up to his shoulder. "Seems to me that's the first time you've mentioned her."

"Yeah, I guess we forgot all about her." Sora said, looking at Sabrina, who was folding her arms, deep in thought. "I think...she just suddenly went away when we were still very little."

"What do you think made you remember that now?" Latias wondered.

"I'm not sure..." Sora replied. "But it's been coming back in pieces as we go through the castle."

"Same here..." Sabrina muttered.

"Gawrsh, do you two remember her name?" Goofy asked.

"I don't remember. I feel kinda dumb. We said we weren't gonna forget our friends and well now...I can't even remember her name."

"That's the one thing that bugs me..." Sabrina muttered. "How is it that we just remembered her, but not her name?" She wondered.

"Aww, you shouldn't be worryin' none! If it's been coming back to you in pieces...You're sure to remember her name just like everything else!" Goofy smiled.

Sora nodded and smiled. "Thanks." He said and looked at Sabrina. "Hey, let's go."

"Right." She said, but something was troubling her...the girl that Sora mentioned. _Were we actually friends with her?_ She thought to herself. _Something's just not right about this..._

"Uh, are you there?" Latias asked, waving her hand in front of Sabrina. "You seem to be lost in thought."

"Oh, sorry." Sabrina said as she took out the Magnolia card and walked in with the others.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Something's not right." Sabrina said.

"What is it?" Latias asked.

"When we first came to Magnolia, the guild was destroyed and was under construction." She explained.

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" Sora asked.

"Look at it." She replied, pointing towards it. "It's completed, but we remember it being under construction."

"Are you sure?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, my memories don't lie." Sabrina replied as they walked straight ahead...and then noticed Laxus walking past them, causing her to give him a dirty look again.

This time, however, Laxus noticed. "And why the hell are you giving me a dirty look?"

"Hmph, knowing you, you're probably just going to do something completely reckless." Sabrina replied.

Laxus glared at them, and then noticed the Fairy Tail marks. "You're part of that guild? Hmph, more losers." He said. "Go play with your idiotic friends, I got somewhere to be." He said and just walked away.

"Asshole." Sabrina muttered under her breath and they walked into the guild...only to see everyone fighting.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"THIS IS FOR STEPPING ON MY CAKE!" Erza yelled, punching Elfman.

Natsu used an uppercut on Gray, who responded by firing ice arrows at him, but Natsu melted them with a Fire Dragon's roar. "That the best you got, freezer?"

Lucy was hiding behind the bar with Happy. "For crying out loud..." She muttered.

Cana slammed her barrel on top of Natsu's head, as he just punched her away. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SLAM A BARREL ON MY HEAD LIKE THAT?!"

"Are they always like this?" Donald asked.

"Yep." Sabrina replied.

"ENOUGH!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Makarov walking down the stairs. "You guys are getting too rowdy." He said and then smirked. "Without me...why can't I get all the fun?" He asked and then the fight continued.

"This might take a while." Sabrina said.

_One guild fight later..._

**Toad Town**

"Now that's what I'm talking about..." Natsu chuckled, and then noticed the five standing there. "Uh, how long were you standing there?"

"The whole time." Sabrina replied.

"Funny, we didn't notice." Natsu said as Makarov walked up to them.

"I don't remember seeing you guys in the guild at all, and yet, you all have Fairy Tail marks on you. Care to explain, because I'm curious." Makarov said.

Sora looked at Sabrina. "Well? What are we gonna tell them?" He whispered.

"Follow my lead, I just thought of something." Sabrina whispered back and looked at them.

Everyone looked at them curiously, wondering what's going on. "We're special members of Fairy Tail." Sabrina told them. "We were on our way home from a mission when we came across this guy." She said.

"What kind of guy?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, don't interrupt a lady, it's unmanly." Elfman scolded him. "Continue." He said.

"Right, anyways, we overheard him plotting to destroy the guild." She continued.

"PLOTTING TO DESTROY THE GUILD?! WAS THIS GUY PART OF PHANTOM LORD?!" Natsu asked.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?!" Elfman yelled and slammed his fist on Natsu...and then making him hit the table.

"No, he wasn't part of Phantom Lord, he had blue hair and this mark over his right eye." She continued, as Erza's eyes widened. "When he found out we overheard everything, we told him that he won't destroy the guild at all, so we fought...but he beat the living hell out of all of us and sealed us in a cave...and then your memories." She said.

"This guy...what's his name?" Erza asked.

"I can't exactly remember his name...but I think his name was...Jellal? We were at the beach during that time." Sabrina lied again.

Erza's fists clenched and got up. "That settles it." She said and then walked over to them. "Where is he now?"

"Before he sealed us, he said something about a huge weapon that will aim at this guild from the Tower of Heaven." Sabrina replied.

"Got it." Erza said as she walked away.

"It's too dangerous to go alone." Donald told her.

Erza stopped in front of the entrance. "I don't care." She said and walked away.

"Sealing you guys up like that and plotting to destroy the guild...THAT IS SO UNMANLY!" He yelled.

"We need to stop Erza...Jellal is too dangerous." Sabrina said. "She can't do it alone."

"We'll help you guys." Natsu said. "She's not going alone THAT easily." He replied.

"So where is this Tower of Heaven?" Lucy asked.

"In the middle of the ocean." Sabrina replied. "We might need her." She said, pointing to Juvia.

"Me?" She asked. "Okay then." She nodded and then got next to Gray.

"Let's go." Sabrina said as they ran off and chased after Erza.

"I hope they'll be okay." Mirajane said.

"They'll be fine." Makarov said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Sky Tower (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue/Red Rescue Team)**

Erza arrived at the Tower of Heaven, clenching her fists in anger. "Jellal...you are going to pay for what you did to those five." She said.

Behind her, the rest came up from near Erza's boat. "Thanks, Juvia." Sora said as Juvia nodded, and when Gray got up, he reached for Juvia's hand, as she took it.

_I can't believe it; I'm touching his hand..._ She thought to herself as she was blushing like crazy...and of course, Gray didn't even notice.

"There ya go." He said as they looked at the Tower of Heaven. "So, this is the Tower of Heaven that's planning on destroying our newly built guild?"

"Yep." Sora nodded. "Jellal is up there somewhere."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed. "Come on Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as they all ran off.

Erza had her sword out and slashed any kind of Heartless dumb enough to get in her way. "The hell are these things?" She wondered as she continued to attack.

"FIRE!" Sabrina yelled, using a Fire card on a couple of Heartless.

"What were those things?" Natsu asked.

"Heartless, we faced them a lot of times while we're on missions." Sabrina replied.

"I see." Natsu replied as they kept walking until they bumped into Erza.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"It was too dangerous to go alone by yourself." Latias replied.

"This is my battle...I need to do it alone." Erza told her. "I am not going to let Jellal destroy the guild."

"Why are you doing this alone in the first place? We're here to help, you know." Lucy said.

Erza sighed. "The truth is...about Jellal..."

_One explanation later..._

"Well that explains it." Gray muttered. "Still, you need help. There's no way you won't be able to do it alone."

"Guys, go back to the guild. I need to do this alone." Erza said.

"Damnit Erza..." Sabrina muttered. "You can't do it alone. Friends always help each other to the end. What you're about to do is suicide."

"You guys couldn't even handle him." Erza told her.

"That's because we underestimated him and didn't know what kind of moves he had...but now we do." Sabrina explained. "If you go to him alone..."

Erza sighed in defeat. Sabrina was definitely right about it, she almost died as a small child, and this time, Jellal would definitely kill her. "Alright, let's do this."

"You're going to need some help." A voice said as they turned to see Simon walking up to them.

"Wait...that voice...Simon?" Erza asked.

"Wow, I didn't even need to ask you to picture me without this metal jaw or anything." Simon said in amazement. "Ah well."

"So wheres the others?" Erza asked.

"Right behind me." Simon said, side stepping out of the way...though Millianna wasn't with Sho or Wally.

"HEY! GET OFF OF ME!" Happy yelled as Millianna was hugging him.

"You're just so cute I want to squeeze the life out of you!" Millianna smiled.

"I don't think I'd like that!" Happy exclaimed as as Natsu tried to pry Happy off of Millianna's hands.

"So was all of that true?" Sho asked.

"Yeah, it was." Erza nodded.

"I believe her, I mean, why would she just destroy the ships when she started the rebellion? It didn't make any sense to me until now." Simon told him.

Sho sighed. "Well this is just great..." He muttered.

Later...when they came across the bridge, and it was just Sho, Erza, Sora and Sabrina left, a certain swordswoman was standing right there.

"Who are you?" Sho asked.

"I am Ikaruga, and it seems my teammates are keeping the rest of your friends busy." Ikaruga responded, and then slashed the air, which basically blasted Sho away.

Erza looked at Sho and then glared at Ikaruga. "And then there were three..." She smirked. "Show me what you got."

**Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

Ikaruga slashed Sora and Sabrina, but they quickly blocked with their Keyblades, and to Ikaruga's shock, they didn't shatter. "You gotta be...HOW?!" She exclaimed.

Sabrina took out three Fire cards and Sora took out three Blizzard cards. "FIRAGA!" Sabrina yelled.

"BLIZZAGA!" Sora yelled.

Ikaruga winced in pain and then slashed them from a distance, but they dodged the slashes and then they slashed her three times before Ikaruga countered, knocking them away.

"Alright..." Ikaruga said as she slashed Sabrina, but she jumped out of the way and used Strike Raid, but Ikaruga dodged the Keyblade. "Hmph, bad idea." She said.

"Oh yeah?" Sabrina smirked, and then her Keyblade returned, which caused Ikaruga to yell in pain as she was knocked over to them, as Sora ran towards Ikaruga and used Sliding Dash, causing her to yell in pain.

"You...fools..." Ikaruga said. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH!"

"I swear, I heard this before..." Sora said.

"No kidding." Sabrina nodded as she took out two Blizzard cards. "BLIZZARA!" She yelled, but Ikaruga jumped up in the air and slashed her away, only for Sora to slash her two times and using Stun Impact to blast her away.

Sabrina got up, used two Cure cards and using Cura on herself. "Man, that hits hard..." She muttered, and then using one last Fire card to finish her off.

Ikaruga fell on one knee...glaring at the three of them. "I'm still determined...to kill one of you..." She said and slashed Erza, as her armor broke off and winced in pain. "This will finish you..." She said.

Erza glowed and took out two katanas, not even wearing armor. "You're just giving up easily? You seem to have a death wish."

"You don't know the strength of Fairy Tail." Erza said as she ran towards Ikaruga, aiming to kill her and slashed through her right when Ikaruga slashed her.

One of Erza's katana's broke, and then Ikaruga fell to the ground in defeat. "Y-you still won't...be able to take on...Jellal..." She said and then closed her eyes.

**Sky Tower**

Erza noticed the others running up to them. "Guys, take Sho and get out of here." Erza said. "We'll face Jellal." She said, nodding at the siblings and running off.

Natsu looked at the others. "You guys go." Natsu said and then ran off to catch up, with Latias, Donald, Goofy and Simon following.

"Well...looks like we can't stop Natsu..." Lucy sighed and then ran off the way with the others while Millianna was holding Sho.

As soon as they got to the top, Jellal chuckled. "Well well well, if it isn't Erza and some of her friends." He smirked, taking off his jacket.

"You won't be destroying Fairy Tail for long." Erza said.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Jellal wondered before dismissing it. "Never mind, this is where it'll end."

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora ran towards Jellal and slashed him, but Jellal quickly jumped back and fired a Dark Ray at him, but he blocked as Sabrina ran to him and used Sliding Dash, causing Jellal to be launched several feet.

Jellal instantly recovered from the attack and used Dark Mass on Sabrina, but Sabrina slashed right through it, though, some of it went right towards Sora, knocking him away. "Ow..." Sora muttered and used a Cure card to heal himself and then used Strike Raid.

Sabrina slashed Jellal three times and before she could even use Stun Impact, Jellal grabbed her hand and punched her away, and then Sora used a Fira right on him.

Jellal smirked and used Darkness Cage on Sora, trapping him, but Sabrina grabbed his hand and pulled him out, and then they slashed him a lot before finishing him off with Stun Impact.

"You guys are quite impressive together...however...things are about to get interesting." Jellal smirked, and then the whole place lit up. "BEHOLD! THE ETHERION!" He laughed maniacally.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Erza yelled...and then the glowing stopped, revealing a lot of crystals. "Huh...?" She wondered, and then in an instant, Jellal grabbed her by the throat.

"You know, I was thinking of putting you in that crystal over there so you could be absorbed...but no, I think I'll just finish you off right here..."

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching Jellal away as he dropped Erza. "Killing her like that? Yeah, NOT gonna happen, pal."

"You guys okay?" Latias asked as Sabrina turned to them.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded.

Jellal got up in anger. "You...are going to regret that..." He said and raised his hands up in the air, dark energy coming out.

Erza's eyes widened. "That's Altairis!" She exclaimed as she got in front of them.

"Are you of your mind?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Tell the guild that I had a good run with them." She told him, and then Jellal unleashed Altairis...but Simon got in the way of Erza and took the hit, and then falling to the ground.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"SIMON?! Why the hell did you do that?!" Erza exclaimed.

"It's because...I love you..." He replied, much to her shock as he slowly died, tears falling from Erza's eyes.

Jellal laughed maniacally. "YOU ARE THE MOST STUPIDEST PERSON EVER! YOU SHIELDED YOUR FRIEND JUST SO YOU CAN SACRIFICE YOURSELF?! YOU ARE A FREAKING DUMBASS!" He laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled, punching him down. "Simon did a selfless thing...he sacrificed himself to save his love...and you... thanks to that...Erza is crying." He said, fire punching the ground and eating a part of a crystal. "You...are going to pay for that." He said and scales appeared on his cheeks.

"What the...?! You were supposed to get sick from that!" Jellal said.

Natsu smirked. "Hate to burst your bubble, because I come."

_Tons of screaming in pain later..._

**Sky Tower**

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching Jellal to the ocean. "Good riddance." He said, turning back to normal...and then the whole place crumbled.

"Quick! Let's get out of here!" Sora exclaimed as they all nodded.

_Back at the guild..._

**Toad Town**

"Hey! You guys are back. Did you take care of the unmanly Jellal guy?" Elfman asked.

"We did." Erza smiled as they all walked back to the tables and what not.

"Aren't you guys going to come join us?" Natsu asked the group.

"Actually, we were going to take a look around town before we join you guys." Sabrina replied. "We'll be back."

"Alright, see you guys later!" Natsu waved as they all walked away from the guild.

"You know, even though they said they're special members of the guild, I can't help but wonder if I actually met them." Mirajane said out loud.

* * *

**So apparently, from the Hyrule Warriors Direct, Ghirahim, Zant and Ganondorf are playable characters and MAN...Ganondorf needs a haircut! *joking***

**Bombchus, Cuccos, and the Chain Chomp returns in Hyrule Warriors as well.**

**Also, we seem to have that Daybreak item from KI: U to be a new item for Smash 4.**


	6. Saving Palutena

**To The Worldwalker: *puts hands up* Whoa, take it easy...**

* * *

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

They walked out of Magnolia and then Donald turned to the siblings. "Is there anything else you remember about that other girl?" He asked.

"Hmm...Just bits and pieces." Sabrina replied.

"Maybe you could try tellin' us some more stuff about her." Goofy suggested. "Who knows? It might even help ya remember other things."

"Well...let's see..." Sora said, closing his eyes to think.

**Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"She was quiet...and always drawing. When we'd go to the beach, she'd draw a picture instead of swimming. Sometimes she'd draw us too. She was really good." Sora explained and then chuckled. "I remember Riku and I fighting over who'd she draw next. Sometimes, my sister got involved."

"Hey, when I don't watch her draw, I wanted to fight too." She said, giggling at this.

Sora frowned. "But one day, she was gone, just like that. I think the grown-ups knew the reason. They might even tried to explain it to me. I know they explained it to my sister, and she tried to explain it to me too..." He sighed. "But I was little. I probably didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying after she was gone."

Sabrina sighed. "Riku and I tried to cheer you up, I remember that."

Sora opened his eyes again. "But...that's all. I still don't remember her name."

**Castle Oblivion**

"Oh, I'll bet you two will remember it in no time." Latias smiled.

Jiminy crawled on Sora's shoulder. "I must point out. These two keep remembering things instead of forgetting them. It seems to me forgetting things may be the only way...to reach the memories buried deeper down inside each of us."

"So we should forget in order to remember?" Goofy asked.

"Like those guys said...'our most precious memories lie so deep in our hearts that they're out of reach.' All that stuff about finding being losing and losing being finding...I didn't get it at first, but maybe this is what they meant." Sora said.

"Gawrsh, you two, I think I'm a little jealous of you. How come me, Donald, Latias and Jiminy aren't rememberin' more of the stuff from our memories?" Goofy asked.

"Come on, Goofy! Let's get going. We've got to forget things faster!" He exclaimed as the two ran off.

"Uh, do you think that's a good idea...and they're gone..." Latias muttered.

"Well, let's go after those two." Sabrina said as they nodded and ran off.

_Meanwhile..._

**Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Just as we intended." Larxene said.

"We'll continue with our plan. Let's see how far our plan will go..." Axel said as he turned around to leave.

"You had your fun on the first floor." She told him. "So this time, it's my turn."

Axel rolled his eyes, taking out a card and throwing it to Larxene, as she caught it...and then randomly pecking it, making Axel raise an eyebrow as she walked to him with that sadistic smile of hers. "I'm not going to just give it to them."

"Don't break them." Axel muttered.

"Well...Do I detect a soft spot?" She smirked as she walked passed him. "I'm not going to break the toys. I'm not dumb."

"Don't forget. Sora and Sabrina are the keys. We need them if we're going to take over the Organization." Larxene put a finger on Axel's lips.

"I know you're in on it too..." She said. "But keep it under your hood at least until the time is right." She then waved good-bye to Axel before going in the portal.

Axel chuckled at this. "You would have been wise to have done the same, Larxene." He said.

_Back with them..._

**Castle Oblivion**

"So, you two, did anything back there help ya remember your friend's name?" Goofy asked.

"Um, her name is the only thing we can't remember..." Sabrina replied.

"You gotta try! Hurry up and remember it!" Donald exclaimed.

Sora chuckled. "Trying to remember things takes time, you know." He said as Sabrina took out the last card.

"Alright, let's see how Pit is doing." She said, activating the card as they walked in.

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Crap crap crap!" Pit exclaimed. "She's the only who can activate the Power of Flight!" He exclaimed in frustration, and then noticing them walking in. "Now before you guys introduce yourselves, I know all about this plot."

"Well that didn't take long..." Sabrina said. "But what plot are you talking about?"

"The Chain of Memories plot, duh." Pit explained. "I know what happens at the end."

"You do? TELL US!" Sora exclaimed.

Pit sweatdropped. "Wow, you really want to be spoiled huh?" He shook his head. "Sorry dude, my lips are sealed for this one."

"He spoils himself easily." Sabrina told him. "Sometimes, he goes on a certain anime wiki to see if a bad guy dies. I think he's just ruining the whole thing."

"Dude, here's an idea... DON'T DO IT!" Pit yelled.

"Okay...i'm curious. What were you so worried about?" Latias asked.

"What do you mean by worried?" Pit wondered and then remembered. "Oh yeah." He said. "You know how we defeated Medusa back in the last story?"

They just looked at him in confusion. "Story?" They asked at the same time.

Pit facepalmed. "Okay, LAST TIME."

"Yeah, we defeated Medusa and Hades showed up. I guess we're still doing this certain mission?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, it's your memory." Pit replied. "I don't want to do the same thing again, I want to go on the next chapter and do something else, but no, I have to go to the underworld."

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"Well...take a look." Pit sidestepped out of the way...showing Palutena petrified.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Exactly, this didn't happen last time and yet...here she is as a petrified goddess. You guys don't know this, but when the worlds were restored, Pittoo came up to me when I was training the centurions, and showed me Palutena. I was so happy, I hugged her and shed a few tears."

"Aww..." Sabrina smiled.

"Yeah...but now she's stone and the fact you guys are in Castle Oblivion that the whole thing never even happened!" He exclaimed, punching a wall in frustration. "Damnit..."

"Well, we'll get Palutena back...I think I know where Medusa is." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, in the underworld...I guess we can go pay Medusa a little visit." Pit said, walking up the treasure box and kicking it...but there's no sacred treasures. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"That's new..." Sora said.

Pit looked at them. "Mind if I borrow Kyurem for a little bit?"

_One trip to Medusa's castle later..._

**Medusa's Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Hahahaha! So you guys made it. I bet you figured out that it was I that petrified your goddess." Medusa called out to them.

"Yeah, seeing Palutena in stone sure cut the suspect list short." Sabrina said sarcastically.

"I bet you're wondering where your precious sacred treasures are at...they're somewhere hidden in this castle, but it will take you ages to find it." Medusa cackled evilly.

"Pit, think hard, where was the sacred treasures located in the original Kid Icarus?" Sabrina asked.

"That's easy, I found them in Twinbellow's area." Pit replied.

"Not a bad guess, little angel...but it's not Twinbellows...it's either Pandora or Hewdraw." Medusa said.

"Well played, Medusa..." Pit muttered. "So...split up?"

"Sure." Sabrina said as she, Sora and Latias ran over to Hewdraw while Pit, Goofy and Donald went to Pandora.

_Some bosses taken out later..._

They came out a few minutes later and Pit was already equipped. "So you found it?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, Pandora was hogging it." Pit replied. "Now, let's go save Palutena." He said as they nodded and ran off.

"You guys are in a hurry." Medusa said. "Hmph, it's probably because you want to do die from me so soon. I will strip your wings and sever you from the heavens forever. Same goes for your friends too."

"Now where have I heard this before?" Sabrina asked.

"OH COME ON!" Sora yelled, pointing straight ahead to see the grind rails. "Not those things again..."

Sabrina sighed in annoyance and sent out Kyurem. "Fine, go ahead and be a baby about it." She said as she and Pit got on the grind rails.

"I just don't like getting dizzy...what's her problem?" Sora wondered as they got on Kyurem and went after the two.

"That was kinda harsh..." Pit said.

"I know...but sometimes his whining gets to me." Sabrina muttered.

"I know how you feel..." Pit said as they hopped off and saw the Tempura Wizard floating right there in front of them.

"Out of our way!" Sabrina ordered as she took out three fire cards. "FIRAGA!" She yelled, which easily took out the Tempura Wizard.

"Mmm, fried tempura..." Pit drooled just thinking about this as they went on ahead, flying directly towards the huge doors in front of them.

Medusa looked at them while cackling. "You all seem to have a death wish..." She smirked. "Just try as you like, you will not get Palutena back." She said.

"Oh, that's what you think." Sabrina said, hopping on Latias. "Let's take her out...again!"

**Boss Battle 2 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Latias and Kyurem were launched away from Medusa, as she was firing various things and small Medusa heads at them, but Sora and Sabrina both blocked it as Latias and Kyurem both used Ice Beam from a distance.

As they kept dodging, they got close to Medusa as Sora and Sabrina both aimed their Keyblades while holding cards. "FIRAGA!" They both yelled as Kyurem used Dragon Breath and Latias using Psybeam.

"Don't get reckless, you fools!" Medusa exclaimed as she tried to slam her staff at them, but they dodged as they circle around her while using Firaga and Blizzaga and then when they got to the top, Latias and Kyurem got close so they could slash her three times.

"Hmph." Medusa said as she simply disappeared, but they knew where she was as they immediately dodged out of the way as Kyurem and Latias both used Ice Beam, as she yelled in pain.

"Quick! Freeze her legs!" Sabrina exclaimed as Kyurem used Glaciate on her legs and then used Ice Beam, immediately freezing her legs.

"Why you brats! How dare you freeze my legs!" Medusa exclaimed, firing shots from her eyes.

"How about we take her down the epic way?" Sora asked.

"Good idea." Sabrina said, as they took out two cards while avoiding Medusa's fire. "LYN!"

"CLOUD!" Sora yelled.

Cloud and Lyn landed right on Kyurem as they looked at each other. "Hey." Cloud said.

"Hey." Lyn said, with a smile.

"Hey! Love birds! Look at the hag in front of you!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I am NOT a hag!" Medusa exclaimed as she tried to slam her staff on Sabrina.

"You ready?" Cloud asked.

Lyn nodded. "You go first."

Cloud nodded. "Alright..." he said and smirked at Medusa. "Farewell." He said and used Omnislash right on Medusa, then turning his head to Lyn. "Now!"

Lyn got in her position. "TASTE MY BLADE!" She yelled, slashing right through Medusa.

Medusa screamed in pain and then fell to the ground, disintergrating when she fell to the ground in defeat.

**Medusa's Castle**

"That was awesome!" Pit exclaimed and then looked at Cloud and Lyn. "...Oh boy..."

Cloud leaned in close to Lyn, as she did the same. "Oh no you don't..." Sabrina said, as Lyn turned back into a card...and so did Cloud.

"Yeesh, that was close." Sora said.

"Uuugh...Pit?" A voice asked.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit smiled in happiness.

"Are you forgetting someone?" A voice asked.

"Hades...you already said everything in the last story, we don't need to hear it a second time." Pit said.

"Well someone is a party pooper." Hades said, as he appeared in front of them. "Fine, go back to Palutena's temple and celebrate while I do some...redecorating of the underworld."

_One trip back to Palutena's temple later..._

**Solo Menu – Palutena**

Pit tightly hugged Palutena, as Palutena returned the hug. "I'm glad we defeated Medusa again..." He said.

"And you didn't need my help..." Palutena smiled and then looked at them. "Thanks for the help."

"Ah, no problem." Sabrina smiled.

"Well, I guess we better be off." Sora said.

"Wait." Palutena said, summoning a card in her hands and tossed it to Sabrina. "Use this whenever you're in trouble."

"A Pit card?" Sabrina asked.

"A WHAT card?!" Pit exclaimed, looking at Palutena in shock. "What am I gonna do?"

"Oh you'll see." Palutena smiled. "Hope you figure out that girl's name."

"Yeah." Sabrina said as they walked through the door.

"I wanted to tell the name, but I didn't want to spoil it." Pit said.

"Yeah." Palutena said as she walked away.

"But seriously...you made ME a card? What am I supposed to do, use my Final Smash on someone?" He curiously asked while following her.

* * *

**Well, at least we know what Xerneas' Geomancy and Victini's Victory Star does in Smash 4...**


	7. Larxene and Vexen

They walked out of the door as they looked around the room. "Still white..." Sabrina muttered.

"My, aren't we the observant one today?" A voice asked as they turned to see Larxene walking up to them.

**Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I bet you work with Axel!" Donald exclaimed, getting in their battle positions.

"Too clever. I'm Larxene." She introduced. "So...are you enjoying your stay at the castle?" She asked. "I bet it's nice to peel away all the worthless memories and awaken the true memories..." She giggled. "That lie deep in your heart."

"True memories?" Sabrina asked.

"Although...it seems you're still forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor girl hears that you've forgotten her name, why...it'll just...break her heart!" She pretended to be hurt.

"Poor girl?" Sora wondered and then his eyes widened. "Do you know her?!" Larxene giggled at this. "Is she...here?"

"Yes, she is." She replied. "You see, the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep inside the castle." She said and then turned to the both of them. "And you obviously are the heroes so you have to go save her."

_I'm not liking where this is headed..._ Sabrina thought.

Larxene smirked. "Although..." She said as she suddenly ran towards Sora and drop kicked him away.

"Sora!" Sabrina exclaimed, and in a split second, Larxene turned and kicked her to a wall.

"Oh my god!" Latias exclaimed as she immediately went over to Sabrina. "You okay?!"

"I'm a bad guy, so you have to go through me." She said, turning her attention away from Sabrina and looking at Sora.

Donald and Goofy were shocked to see what the heck just happened to the both of them, as Sora looked up to see some sort of charm...but it was different than Kairi's. "What's that...is that thing mine?" Sora wondered.

"What a shame...you've been wearing it all this time and forgot?" Larxene asked and put her hand to her chin. "No, that's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep in your hearts. You two think carefully now..." She smirked. "What oh what could it be...and who gave it to you?" She asked, referring to Sora.

"Na...Na..mi..." Sabrina tried to say, but couldn't get it out, as Latias was looking at Sabrina with worry.

"Aha! You're getting it now! Release the memory from within your hearts!"

"Nami...Namine..." Sora said.

"Well, it's about time. That's right...Namine." Larxene said, picking up the charm. "Yes, she's the one that gave you this tacky good luck charm. Not that you bothered to remember. No surprise, seeing as you also couldn't remember her name! Talk about heartless! I can't believe you!" She exclaimed, pretending to be hurt again, and then tightened her grip on it. "It'd serve you right...if I decided...to SMASH this piece of junk!"

"LET IT GO!" Sora yelled, slashing upwards on Larxene's hand as he caught the charm, then using a Cure card to use Cure on Sabrina as she got up.

"Thanks..." She said.

Sora nodded and then turned to Larxene. "Namine gave me this! It's very important to me!"

Larxene glared at him while shaking her hand from the pain. "Oh, it's important to you?" She asked, as electricity poured out of her hands and took out her knives. "Ten seconds ago, you didn't even know what it was!"

**Lightning Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Larxene threw knives at them, but they dodged as Sora slashed her three times and then used Stun Impact, but Larxene backflipped from it. "Lightning!" She exclaimed.

Sora was electrocuted from this, but Sabrina used Cura on him as she ran towards Larxene and used Sliding Dash.

Larxene recovered from this and ran right towards Sabrina, slashing her multiple times with her knives, and then kicking her away. Sabrina used Curaga and slashed her three times, and then kicking Larxene away. "Hmph, that's what you get for kicking me away."

"Well played..." Larxene said as she got up and threw knives at her, but she blocked as Sora ran to her and used Strike Raid, knocking her a few feet, and then Larxene ran towards him. "You have no heart!" She exclaimed and slashed him several times and then kicking him away. "Lightning!" She said, using it on Sabrina.

Sora used three Fire cards on Larxene while Sabrina closed her eyes. "LATIAS!" She yelled.

Latias appeared near Sabrina and then used Ice Beam directly at Larxene, freezing her legs. "Hey!" Larxene exclaimed, then getting hit by Psybeam, which knocked her away...and her shoes were just still standing there, she was barefoot now.

"Why I oughta..." Larxene muttered, running towards Sabrina and slashed her, but Sabrina jumped back and slashed her away, then using three Blizzard cards to finish her off.

Sora smirked at this as he ran towards her and jumped up to slash her, but Larxene jumped back. "Hmph, you two aren't as bad as I thought."

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"You two really are heroes...Heartless heroes." She smirked.

Sora's fist clenched in anger. Oh, this ticked him off. "WHO ASKED YOU?!" He yelled.

"Oh, does it hurt because it's the truth? You are just a baby." She mocked him. "And if you're gonna be a baby, then here ya go." She said, tossing the card to Sora as he took it. "I created another card from your memories, you know. Be a good boy and say thanks. Later." She said and disappeared into a portal.

"Wait, Larxene!" Sora exclaimed and ran to her...but she was gone, but did he just stand there? Oh no... he slashed the air a couple of times. "WHERE ARE YOU? DON'T YOU DARE HIDE FROM ME! SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled, slashing the air again.

The four looked at him with worry, especially Sabrina. She had never seen Sora like this. She walked to him. "Sora, calm down! She's not coming back!" Jiminy tried to calm him down.

Sora slashed one more time before just clenching his fists in anger. "I hate this..." He muttered.

"Sora..." Sabrina said as she put her hand on his shoulder and then pulled him into a hug. "It'll be okay, we'll find Namine...all of us will." She said.

Sora didn't say anything...but he did return the hug.

_Meanwhile..._

**Thirteenth Discretion**

Axel was leaning on a wall, as Larxene returned. "Whew, throwing that battle wore me out." She said.

Axel looked at her with a sly smile. "Really? It looked to me like you just plain lost." He said.

Larxene was surprised at this. "H-how dare you! You don't appreciate the nuances of..." She tried to say.

"An ungainly effort." A voice interrupted her as she turned to see another guy walking out of a portal.

"Vexen!" Larxene exclaimed.

"How could you be humbled by someone of such limited significance?" Vexen asked. "You shame the Organization."

Larxene just growled at him. "How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside." Axel said, interrupting what would've been a nasty fight between those two.

"I came to lend you a hand." Vexen replied. "You obviously believe Sora and Sabrina have much potential, but I remain unconvinced they are worth coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us."

"Hmph, well here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all." Larxene said in annoyance.

"I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes."

"Whatever, you can do what you want." Axel said. "But you know, I think testing those two is just a cover for testing your valet."

"Valet?" Vexen asked. "They're the product of pure research!"

"What they actually are...are toys." Larxene told him.

Vexen glared at Larxene. "Hmph, you should just learn to be quiet." He said, as Larxene looked away from him.

"Anyway...Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this." Axel said, giving Vexen a card of Destiny Islands. "A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us." He said.

Vexen smirked at this, and then he turned to see Riku standing right there...or WAS it Riku?

* * *

_A few floors ago..._

**Castle Oblivion**

Riku walked through the doors. "Why must Ansem always harass me with darkness?" He wondered, and then noticed Vexen standing in front of him.

"I take it you're Riku." He said.

**Thirteenth Discretion**

"Are you with Ansem?" Riku asked, demanding for an answer.

"You are half correct. Let us say that he is not that he is not the Ansem with which you are familiar." Vexen replied. "He is Ansem and he is NOT Ansem, perhaps a Nobody best conveys the idea!"

"Riddles were never my thing. Try again." He ordered.

"He belongs with neither the light nor the dark but walks the twilight between." He said, causing Riku to gasp and Vexen to chuckle. "Catching on, now? Oh yes, you also stand between the light and the darkness. It appears we have much in common."

"Maybe...like you said...there really is darkness inside of me." He said, and then summoned his Soul Eater. "But so what? Darkness is my enemy!" He exclaimed. "And so are you for reeking of that awful smell!"

"Oh ho! So it's a fight you want! Very good, I shall take you on." Vexen smirked.

**Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

Riku ran towards Vexen and slashed him, but Vexen blocked with his shield and smacked him away with his shield and then he used an iceberg underneath Riku.

Riku recovered and slashed him three times before Vexen could block it, and then he used an uppercut and slashed him down.

Vexen got up and slammed his shield on Riku. "You're pushing it." He said as he used tons of icebergs to follow Riku, but he dodge rolled out of the way and slashed him again.

When Vexen smacked him again, Riku had enough. "DARKNESS!" He yelled, his clothes changing into the clothes he wore back at Hollow Bastion.

"Oh? This is fascinating..." Vexen said.

"IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled, using Dark Firaga on Vexen, which caught him off-guard as he then ran towards Vexen, slashing him multiple times and then using Dark Break.

"You imbecile!" Vexen exclaimed, using Ice Needles again, but Riku jumped up and used Dark Firaga again. "Feel the piercing chill!" He exclaimed, using Diamond Dust.

"What the heck...?!" Riku exclaimed, blinded by it and then Vexen slammed his shield on Riku again, and then Riku went back to normal. "Why you..." He said and slashed him several times, and then slashing him to the wall to finish him off.

"TAKE THIS!" Riku yelled as he ran, jumping up and slashing down to get him, but Vexen blocked with his shield and then laughed.

"I find coursing through you, there is a darkness of formidable power growing! Well worth the trouble of aggravating you. All this excitement has provided me with invaluable data!" Vexen exclaimed.

"What?!" Riku exclaimed in shock.

"Many thanks, Riku!" Vexen waved and then disappeared into the portal.

"Damnit...it was a trick all along..." He muttered.

* * *

_Back in the present..._

**Thirteenth Discretion**

"Well then..." Axel said. "Quite the flashback." He said as Vexen looked at the Riku Replica and then back at the card. "That card holds the memories of their home." He explained.

"It's just a card." The replica said. "What good is that?"

"With a little help from Namine, you'll have all the real Riku's memories." Larxene explained. "Maybe we can get her to make you forget that you're nothing but a fake. In other words, we'll remake your heart so you can be exactly the same as the real Riku, kay?"

The replica's eyes widened. "You want to remake my heart? The real Riku is a wimp who's afraid of the dark. What do I want with a heart of a LOSER?!"

"Any objections, Vexen? After all, you do want to test the siblings, don't you?" Larxene asked.

"It must be done." Vexen nodded in agreement.

"How can you?! Are you betraying me?!"

"I told you I would make good use of you, didn't I?" Vexen replied, showing him the card.

"No..." The replica couldn't believe his ears.

"Relax, kiddo. I don't think it'll hurt that much." Larxene said.

The replica had enough, taking out the Soul Eater. "I'll hurt you!" He exclaimed, running towards Larxene and slashing her, but he yelled in pain and was launched several feet away.

Larxene laughed at this, the electricity in her hand going away. "Stupid little toy. Think you could defeat me? Where would you ever get a thought like that?" She smirked.

The replica turned on his back, looking at Larxene while Namine was on a chair, her hand over her mouth in shock and horror. "But, look on the bright side. Along with everything else in your head, Namine will erase the memory of me knocking you flat. Instead, she will implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for! It's no big deal that they're all lies."

The replica was against the wall, he couldn't move any farther. "No..." He said, looking at Larxene in horror as she simply walked to him with a sadistic smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUN! What will happen to the Riku Replica? Well, one way to find out!**

**Meanwhile, you can now buy trophies in Smash 4. Good usage for the coins! Sure, there IS the coin launcher in Brawl, but let's be honest here, who uses that thing anymore?**


	8. Rescuing Amy

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Sora! Not so fast!" Donald exclaimed as Sora was just running to the door.

"We don't have time! They've got Namine!" Sora exclaimed. "We gotta rescue her!"

They stopped to rest, panting like crazy. "Phew...Sora sure does seem like he's upset." Goofy said.

"You'd be too." Donald said. "He just remembered a friend but found out she's in trouble."

"Good point." Goofy nodded. "I guess if we heard the king was in danger, we would be pretty upset about that too."

"Or my brother." Latias said and then looked at Sabrina. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah...i'm fine." She lied, looking at Sora.

Donald looked at Sabrina, and then at Sora, then back to Sabrina. "Oh, I see here. You're worried about your brother, aren't you?"

Sabrina nodded. "Sure, I'm upset that Namine is in trouble and all...but upsets me more...is seeing Sora like this. He's...never like this."

"Well, once we get to Namine, he'll be his normal self." Latias said.

"I hope..." Sabrina said, just looking at her brother with concern.

"HEY! QUIT GOSSIPING AND HURRY UP!" Sora yelled. "WE GOT TO SAVE NAMINE!"

"See what I mean?" Sabrina asked as they walked towards Sora and took out two cards. Mobius and Hollow Bastion as she put away the Hollow Bastion card and used the Mobius one, and then they walked in...or ran in, in Sora's case.

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Amy..." Sonic said as he set her down on a hill as they sat down.

"Yeah Sonic?" Amy smiled, as they looked at each other's eyes, both of them leaning in.

Suddenly, Amy screamed as Sonic opened his eyes to see Amy being carried away from Eggman himself. "SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"Eggman...LET AMY GO!" Sonic yelled.

**Eggman (Sonic Colors)**

"Oh please, like I would ever do that." Eggman chuckled. "If you want her...well...you know." He said.

"Why you..." Sonic said as he charged up a spin dash and went towards Eggman, but something else spin dashed into him, knocking Sonic away, as he looked up to see Metal Sonic in front of him. "Running out of originality, huh?"

"No I'm not! I have tons of ideas that'll destroy you!" Eggman exclaimed. "Just you wait! Metal Sonic will wipe the floor with you!" He exclaimed as they flew off with Amy.

"...Tons of ideas that suck." Sonic said and then punched the ground in frustration. "He just HAD to ruin the moment..." He muttered.

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Poor guy..." Sabrina said. "But I don't recall Metal Sonic last time we were at Mobius."

"The only robots I remember seeing are the Egg robos, Orbot and Cubot." Latias said.

"Okay, what's the big idea? Who's messing with our memories?" Donald asked.

"Someone, that's who." Sora said as they walked towards Sonic.

Sonic noticed them. "Oh hey..." He said.

"Um, can we help get her back?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, I know who can help." Sonic said.

**Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

"You were about to have a moment, when Eggman ruined it?" Tails asked as he was fixing something on the X-Tornado.

"Yep." Sonic nodded.

"Well, I don't know how we'll fit all of you..." Tails said. "We might want to use the original Tornado as well." He said, and then noticed Sabrina sending out Kyurem while Latias transformed as she hopped on her while Sora, Donald and Goofy got on Kyurem. "...Or not."

"You guys going to stop Egghead?" Knuckles asked as he walked in.

"Yep." Sonic nodded and then told him what happened.

"...Tails, I owe you twenty bucks." Knuckles muttered, as Tails just smiled at this as he and Knuckles got in the X-Tornado while Sonic hopped up on top, and then they all flew off.

**The Egg Carrier (Sonic Adventure/DX Directors Cut)**

"There, that'll keep you locked up." Eggman chuckled.

"Um, Dr. Eggman..." Orbot said.

"What is it, Orbot?" Eggman asked.

"Take a look." He said, pointing over at the distance, as Eggman took out some binoculars and saw them flying towards them.

"Oh that's just great..." Eggman muttered. "Metal Sonic, you know what to do!" He exclaimed as Metal Sonic nodded and flew off.

"Uh...I think we're about to have some company." Sabrina said, pointing straight ahead.

"Oh, him again..." Sonic muttered.

"Well let's take him out." Sora said.

**Stardust Speedway Bad Future JP (Sonic Generations)**

Metal Sonic spin dashed into Latias, but Latias flew out of the way and used Ice Beam, but Metal Sonic got out of the way and did the same thing again, but Sabrina used Strike Raid, which knocked Metal Sonic away.

Sora aimed his Keyblade at Metal Sonic and used Firaga on him, as it made some robotic noises. "Is that yelling in pain?"

"I'm assuming." Sabrina said as Latias turned around and used Steel Wing, as it made more robot noises. "...Yeah, I guess it is yelling in pain."

Metal Sonic glared at them and spin dashed into both Latias and Kyurem. "Lati..." Latias growled under her breath and used Psybeam, but Metal Sonic dodged...however, it did not dodge Dragon Breath in time.

Metal Sonic flew towards them and a yellow force field surrounding him. "Uh oh...we gotta get out of the way!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Way ahead of you!" Sora exclaimed as Kyurem and Latias flew out of the way, but Metal Sonic went straight to Sabrina and caught the both of them. "SABRINA!" Sora yelled, hearing those two scream in pain, and then Metal Sonic spin dashed at Latias, sending them both to the ground.

"Why you..." Sora said, taking out a card...a Latios card. "LATIOS!" He yelled.

Latios appeared and noticed his sister and Sabrina falling to their doom...Latias was knocked out. "Lati!" Latios exclaimed and flew after her.

"You're dealing with me." Sora said angrily as Metal Sonic did a "Come at me!" taunt.

Kyurem was also angry as he used Ice Beam on Metal Sonic, followed by a Dragon Breath while Sora used Blizzaga, but Metal Sonic quickly dodged them all as he then proceeded to spin dash into Kyurem, but Kyurem dodged and used Glaciate.

Metal Sonic tried to fly fast, but thanks to Glaciate, it didn't do him much good as he tried to spin dash but Sora used Strike Raid. "Nice job, Kyurem." He said as Kyurem nodded, then noticing Metal Sonic still fighting.

Suddenly, a Steel Wing hit Metal Sonic...and it didn't come from Latias, it came from Latios as he had Latias and Sabrina on his back, both of them knocked out, and Latios was really pissed off. "Lati..." He said angrily and used Dragon Breath.

Metal Sonic made a lot of robot noises from this, and then Kyurem got closed to Metal Sonic...and then Sora slashed through him, making him explode behind him.

"That takes care of him." Sora said. "Now, let's go." He said as they nodded and flew off to the Egg Carrier.

**Egg Carrier**

Once they landed, Knuckles gently picked up Latias and Sabrina and put them down on the ground next to Latios. "Well, that was something..." He said.

"Lati..." Latios said, really concerned about her sister as Sora was looking at Sabrina in concern as well.

Sabrina's eyes opened. "Sora...? D-did you save me?"

"Thankfully, I had the Latios card, or else I wouldn't see you again." He said.

"Thanks..." Sabrina said, hugging her brother.

Latias opened her eyes. "Lati...?" She asked and then looked to see her brother. "Latias!" She exclaimed and immediately hugged him, as he returned it.

"Has anyone seen Sonic?" Tails asked, looking around.

"YOU GET BACK HERE, YOU MEDDLING HEDGEHOG!" A voice yelled.

"YOU'RE TOO SLOW, FATTY!" Another voice yelled.

"Does that answer your question?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep." Tails nodded.

Sonic quickly arrived with Amy in his hands. "Sorry I'm late, had to deal with Egghead over there." He chuckled and placed Amy down.

"Ahem!" A voice exclaimed as they looked up to see Eggman in his flying machine.

"Oh lovely, your slow fat body got into that." Sonic said.

A tick mark appeared on Eggman's forehead. "You...YOU...OH I AM GOING TO WIPE THAT COCKY SMIRK OFF OF YOUR FACE!" He yelled and then pushed a button, and the Nega Wisp Armor appeared.

"Why am I not surprised here?" Sabrina asked, as everyone got in a battle position.

**Nega Wisp Armor Phase 1 (Sonic Colors)**

Nega Wisp Armor fired lasers at the two, but they dodged as they ran towards them as Sabrina jumped up and slashed Eggman while Sora using Sonic Blade, and when Sabrina landed, she used Ars Arcanum, blasting Eggman away while two wisps came out.

"Wow, I never used that before." Sabrina said, and then dodging the oncoming cubes as she took out three Thunder cards. "THUNDAGA!"

Sora used Strike Raid and then jumping up to avoid the spikes. "LATIAS!" Sabrina summoned as Latias appeared and used Steel Wing, knocking the Nega Wisp Armor away, taking out two more wisps.

**Nega Wisp Armor Phase 2 (Sonic Colors)**

The Nega Wisp Armor threw tons of spikes at the two, but they jumped and they both used Strike Raid on it, as Eggman tried to make it block, but the Keyblades were fast enough before Egghead could even blink.

The siblings ran towards Nega Wisp Armor as it fired lasers at them, but they jumped up and used Ars Arcanum together, and then using Firaga and Blizzaga, as all the wisps came out.

"You...YOU...I HATE YOU KEYBLADE WEILDERS!" He yelled.

Sabrina looked at Sora. "Care to do it? I did it last time." She said.

"Alright." Sora said and looked at the Wisps. "Um, Cyan! Drill guy! Orange thing! Box! Green thing! Spike Head! Really weird purple thing!" He exclaimed, as Sabrina anime fell and the wisps facepalmed.

"Honestly, do you NOT play Sonic Colors?" She asked in annoyance and sighed. "I guess I'm doing this..." She muttered. "Laser! Drill! Rocket! Cube! Hover! Spikes! Frenzy!" She exclaimed as they all got in their position. "FINAL COLOR BLAST!" She yelled, as they fired an all-powerful laser.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman yelled, as the Nega Wisp Armor exploded and he was sent blasting away with a star shining bright.

**Egg Carrier**

"Oh...that's what I meant..." Sora said, and then Sabrina slapped the back of his head. "Ow!"

"That's for not playing Sonic Colors."

"I did...I just couldn't get passed the water world." Sora said.

Sabrina blinked. "You...freaking...idiot..." She muttered. "That world was easy!"

"Well excuse me! I didn't think Drill would save me in time from drowning!" And cue a facepalm from Sabrina.

"Sometimes, it's like you WANT me to slap you..." She muttered.

"Okaaaaay, break it up!" Sonic said, getting between them. "Let's just land this thing, alright?"

_One landing later..._

**Kairi**

"Thanks...for saving me, Sonic." Amy said.

"Ah, it was nothing." Sonic said...and then Amy kissed him, as he blushed but then returned it.

"Here's your FREAKING TWENTY BUCKS!" Knuckles yelled, handing it to him.

"Thanks!" Tails smiled.

"Honestly, why did I make that bet anyways?"

"Because you're a knucklehead." Sabrina giggled.

Knuckles tried to say something, but just growled in annoyed. "Whatever."

"Come on, let's leave this lovebirds alone." Sabrina said as they walked away.

"Wouldn't it be love hedgehogs? They ARE hedgehogs..." Sora said, which earned a facepalm from everyone.

"I have...no words to describe that idiotic sentence..." Sabrina said as they just walked through the doors to walk back to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's shorter than the others, but hey, chapters don't have to be SUPER long all the time, right?**

**Aaaand, we're getting a Gameboy stage for the 3DS version. ...An actual...Gameboy. I'm not kidding.**

**You might be wondering why I changed my name. I just felt like it...that and my friends on a roleplaying forum were changing names, so I was like "Eh, why not join in?"**


	9. What Happened to Riku?

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

They walked through the doors, just looking around...and then they noticed someone walking up to them. "Riku?!" Sora exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"Not happy to see me?" Riku asked. "Let me know if I'm getting in the way, ya know, of something that's more important."

"Huh? She didn't mean that." Sora said.

"Hmph, spare the excuses. I bet that you guys had all but forgotten about me." Riku said.

"Are you crazy? Come on, we came all this way looking for you!" Sora exclaimed.

"But you're not anymore, right? Now it's only...Namine that you're looking for. You don't care about me. Just like you never cared...at all...about her feelings."

"Namine's?" Sora asked.

"Hmph. I knew it. Never even gave it a thought, did you? Just because you guys want to see Namine. Sorry, doesn't go both ways. Tell ya the truth, Namine doesn't even want to look at both of your faces." He said, giving them both an accusing finger pointing at them.

"Why not?" Sabrina asked.

"You should ask your memories...why Namine disappeared from the islands. Remember that, and you'd know." Riku told them.

"Did we...did we do something wrong?" Sora asked. "Is it our fault?"

Sabrina looked at Sora, and then at Riku...who just changed into his other outfit. "Riku?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Go home, you two, I'll care for Namine...anyone who goes near her..." He said, summoning the Soul Eater. "GOES THROUGH ME!"

**Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Riku attacked Sora, but he quickly blocked it with his Keyblade. "What's...what's wrong with you?! We're supposed to be friends!" He exclaimed.

"Please, Sora...since when have you and your sister ever cared about me?" Riku asked coldly. "Namine's not the only one who's sick of looking at you two, so am I!" He exclaimed and then jumped back.

"Riku...that's enough!" Sabrina exclaimed, taking out her Keyblade, and then looking at her brother who looked really distressed. "Damn you..." She glared at Riku.

Riku didn't say anything, he just got in his battle position.

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Riku slashed Sabrina, but she blocked and then countered, then slashing him three times and then jumping back to avoid a counter from Riku.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at Riku with three Fire cards out, he didn't want to do it... "...Firaga..." It took willpower.

Riku winced at the fire and then Sabrina used Aerial Slam on him, then jumping back with three Thunder cards. "THUNDAGA!" She yelled, making him yell in pain.

Riku glared at Sora who didn't even want to battle him, as he smirked. "IT'S OVER!" He yelled, using Dark Firaga.

Sora blocked it, and then Riku slashed him away, and then got hit by a Blizzaga and then Sabrina slashed him to a wall. "Sora, I know you don't want to fight him, but sometimes, you just have no choice." She said.

"R-right..." Sora said as he ran towards Riku and used Strike Raid, catching Riku off-guard. Before, he didn't want to fight...but now he's fighting?

"FIRA!" Sabrina yelled, as Riku yelled in pain as Sora slashed him three times to finish him off.

**Castle Oblivion**

Riku glared at the both of them...and then just ran off. "Riku, wait!" Sora exclaimed as they ran after him.

But when they got to the next floor...Riku was gone. "Riku, where are you?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Poor guy..." Latias said.

Goofy walked over to Sora. "Sora, are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me...Riku, what happened?" He wondered.

"Hmm, sure is strange." Jiminy muttered. "Almost like Ansem was back controlling Riku again." He mused.

"But we got rid of Ansem for good..." Sora said.

"Then I wonder what IS wrong with Riku..." Goofy wondered.

Something clicked inside Donald. "Hold on! The king! If he's with Riku, he might be in danger!" He exclaimed.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Sora..." Sabrina said, looking at Sora with concern written all over her face.

Jiminy hopped off of Sora's shoulder and looked up at him. "I know...you're thinking Riku isn't your friend...but that's just not true."

"You sure?" Sora asked, not even bothering to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Well, I know he said some awful things to you guys back there...but ya gotta remember, we are in Castle Oblivion. Why, folks lose their memory here a little bit at a time. Riku's probably just forgotten that the three of you were such close friends. That's all."

Sora looked at Sabrina. "But how come she's not upset that Riku attacked us like that?" He asked.

"She is upset." Jiminy explained. "But she's more worried about you, after all, she is your older sister."

Sabrina put her hand on his shoulder. "Bro...he's right. I'm upset that Riku did all that...but...the way you've been lately...I'm just really worried about you."

"See what I mean?" Jiminy asked. "Family members always worry about each other." He said. "But back to Riku, we just need to make sure to jog his memory."

Donald looked at Sora. "Sora, do you remember our very first promise?" He asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked, looking at Donald and Goofy.

"Always smile!" They both exclaimed.

"That was the first promise we made to each other the first time we met!" Goofy exclaimed. "We promised to never forget to keep smiling!"

Sora just chuckled and smiled at them. "You're right."

"Now there's the smile we all know and love." Sabrina smiled at him. "Alright, let's get to the next world...er...memory." She said.

**Castle Oblivion**

They walked up to the door as Sabrina took out the Hollow Bastion card...but the card didn't disappear. "Huh?" Sabrina asked. She tried it again, but nothing happened. "What the hell?"

Latias walked up to the door and saw something written on it, but it was small. "This door somehow doesn't allow cards; we're trying to fix that. Just keep moving along. – Axel." She read.

"How in the hell...does that even work?" Sabrina wondered before shrugging it off as they walked through the open doors...to see Riku walking away.

Riku stopped walking. "Take the hint...I told you guys to go home." He said.

"Not until we rescue you and Namine." Sora told him.

"I don't remember ever asking you both to rescue me." Riku muttered.

"Did you forget? Kairi's there...waiting for all of us to come home." Sora asked with a smile.

"You're the ones who forgot." Riku said, turning his head to the both of them. "I told you at Kingdom Hearts when we closed the door...'Take care of Kairi'."

Sora looked on in shock, as he looked down at the floor in guilt; however, Sabrina just glared at Riku. "Give it up. I'm not going back to the islands...for anything."

"It's not just for Kairi! What about the rest?" Sora asked.

Riku chuckled. "You can have those losers. Already forgot 'em."

"That's enough." Sabrina said, taking out her Keyblade.

"What about you two?" Riku asked, pointing fingers again. "Do you actually remember what they all look like?"

"Of course we remem-" Sora tried to say, but stopped himself and then sighed, as Sabrina looked at Sora in worry again.

Riku chuckled again. "Don't feel bad. That's what this castle does to you after a while. It's good. You forget all the useless stuff and remember for the first time what really matters. I remembered it, guys! I now know the one thing that is most important to me." He said and then turned his head to them again. "Protecting Namine, nothing else matters...not a thing."

Sora looked at the ground. "Hey...Riku..." He said as he turned his head and took out his Keyblade. "I think we'll jog your memory."

"Go ahead and try." Riku challenged.

**Riku**

Sora and Sabrina ran towards Riku and slashed him, but he backflipped and slashed, but Sabrina blocked while Sora jumped up and slashed down at him, causing Riku to get hit and sent a few feet.

Riku ran to Sora and slashed him, but Sora blocked and then countered with a Fire, as Riku winced from this and then Sabrina using Aerial Slam, and while she was in the air, she used three Thunder cards and you guessed it...Thundaga.

Sora used Blizzaga, and then using Strike Raid, causing Riku to yell in pain. "IT'S OVER!" He yelled, using Dark Firaga on Sora, but Sora jumped up and slashed down again, but Riku jumped back to avoid it. "Too slow." He said.

Sabrina ran towards him and used Sonic Blade, making him scream in pain from all the attacks he's receiving, and then Sora used Ars Arcanum to finish him off.

**Castle Oblivion**

Riku weakly got up, chuckling. "Hmph, too bad, you guys. You can fight me all you want, but I still won't remember a thing."

"Come on, Riku. Let's quit fighting...let's go help Namine." Sora said.

"Together...right." He shook his head. "So like you. Sora...you're always trying to worm your way into my heart." He said, pointing his Soul Eater in front of Sora, inches away from his chest.

Sabrina got in front of Sora, her arms spread out. "Don't even try."

"Hold on, when did I ever do that?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Hmph, you forgot that too?" Riku asked coldly and pointed an accusing finger at Sora. "You never cared. It never mattered to YOU!" He exclaimed angrily and ran off.

_Meanwhile..._

**Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Does it hurt, Namine?" Axel asked as he walked towards her.

Namine didn't say anything, but she slowly nodded. "Watching your childhood friends fight all because of you? You have my sympathies from the heart."

"What?" Namine asked, looking up at Axel.

"But don't waste your time. We Nobodies can never hope to be somebodies..." He muttered, looking away from her as Namine just looked down.

_Back with them..._

**Castle Oblivion**

Sora walked ahead, just sighing out loud as Sabrina was right behind him, looking at him with concern while the other three were looking at each other and then at Sora.

Sora stopped walking. "I don't get it. We all want the same thing. We want to help Namine out, how come we're fighting each other right now? I mean, the three of us have argued in the past, but..."

"Could be 'cause ya care what happens to each other." Goofy said.

"That's what I thought, but...what if Riku doesn't?" Sora wondered.

"You can't give up. You're friends tied together!" Donald exclaimed. "Sora, Sabrina, Riku and...and..." Donald folded his arms. "What was her name?"

"Hmm, it seems our memories are fading mighty fast." Jiminy said. "We gotta hurry. I bet Riku will come around if you guys talk to him."

"You're right. We four were never apart." Sora smiled. "Me, Sabrina, Riku..."

"And Namine." Sabrina nodded.

Latias had her arms folded. "Hmm, who was it..." She thought. "Kai...Kai...uh, damnit, I'm no help."

Sabrina took out the Hollow Bastion card. "Well never mind about that, let's go." She said as she used it and then they walked in.

**Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Wait, Reimu...what did you just say?" Marisa asked.

"I said you shouldn't be here." Reimu repeated.

"Reimu, I came all the way from Gensokyo just to find you...and you're just pushing me away like this? This doesn't make any sense."

"Marisa...just go home."

"No way. The Reimu I know...would never push away her best friend. Best friends always help each other out."

Reimu just looked at her. "I don't care...you need to leave." She said as she just walked away.

"That's it...who are you and WHAT have you done with the REAL Reimu? The Reimu I know...would NEVER be such an asshole!"

Reimu froze in her tracks and turned her head, glaring at Marisa. "Go away..." She could only say that and just walked right into the castle doors.

Marisa could only look on in shock. "Reimu...what happened to you?" She asked.

"That's not normal..." Sabrina said. "Reimu would never push Marisa away like that."

"Well, we can always ask Reimu why she just did that...because I am just confused as Marisa." Sora said as they nodded and ran after Reimu.

**Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts)**

Reimu was in the library, just basically beating herself up. "God damnit...why did I say those things to her..." She muttered, punching a table in frustration.

"What was that about?" A voice asked as Reimu looked up to see the others walking up to them.

"You guys look so familiar..." She said before shaking her head. "Whatever, we haven't met..."

"We might have..." Sabrina smiled, as Reimu raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, why did you say those things to Marisa like that?" Latias asked.

"Yeah, your friend seemed very upset." Goofy said.

Reimu sighed. "The truth is...Maleficent is here...and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Marisa got hurt."

"Uh..." Sabrina tilted her head. "Marisa...is a badass witch from Gensokyo, she knows what she's doing."

"I know, but...I fear that Maleficent used me as bait just to do something horrible to Marisa." Reimu muttered. "Wait, how do you know that Marisa is a badass witch from Gensokyo?"

"Well...I...uh..." Sabrina said, trying to think of an answer.

Suddenly, a noise interrupted her. "Crap...never mind about that. Hide...now!" Reimu exclaimed as they nodded and ran off somewhere to hide.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

A door closed, and Maleficent walked out. "Oh joy...it's you." Reimu said coldly. "What do you want now?"

"Is that any way to speak to me?" Maleficent asked.

Reimu just glared at Maleficent. "Gee, I dunno...maybe it's because you're the most hideous hag I have ever seen?"

Maleficent frowned and grabbed her wrist. "Come on, you're coming with me." She said.

"Why should I?" Reimu asked.

"Because, I know she's here...and hearing you scream will make her come running to you." She smirked.

Reimu's eyes widened as Maleficent tightened her grip and pulled Reimu away before she could do anything. "That hag is here too?" Sabrina asked when they came out.

"Come on, we gotta save Reimu." Sora said as they nodded and ran after them.

_A few minutes later..._

Maleficent tightened her grip...on Reimu's throat. "Go on, scream for me. She will come running any time now."

"There's no way...I would ever..." Reimu said.

"Then perhaps I shall try a different approach." She said, loosening her grip on her throat and grabbed her arm, her one hand on her bare arm, her fingernails touching it. "I wonder..." She smirked. Those fingernails were sharp and pointy...

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sabrina said, as Maleficent turned her gaze from Reimu to them, as the siblings took out their Keyblades, Latias getting in a battle position and Donald and Goofy taking out their items.

"Oh, looks like we have some witnesses." She smirked and began to press on Reimu's arm.

Suddenly, she yelled in pain as they looked up to see Marisa on a broom. "Don't even think about shedding blood." She said, hopping off her broom and landing in front of her.

"Marisa!" Reimu smiled.

Maleficent cackled. "You have fallen right into my trap." She said and then throwing Reimu right into the fountain.

"Oh? What's the trap? I can easily get through any trap, or I just ignore them." She said.

"I...am going to..." She aimed her staff at Marisa. "Steal your heart." She smirked and then fired a huge green fireball directly towards her...and it was fast too.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

Marisa tried to move, but for some reason, she was stuck. Frozen in fear since that fireball was extremely fast.

Suddenly, Reimu ran towards her and pushed her out of the way, and then the fireball hit her, as she screamed in pain...and then a heart just floated from where Reimu was and floated away.

"REIMU!" Marisa screamed, as the others were just looking on in shock.

"Well, no matter." Maleficent said. "I originally wanted Reimu's heart, but when I learned that Marisa was here, I wanted hers. Oh well, I got her heart." She said and then disappeared in a green fiery portal.

**Hollow Bastion**

"D-did that just...?" Latias asked.

A tear escaped from Marisa's eye...and then her fists clenched in anger. "Oh...THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GOING TO GET KILLED!" She screamed and ran off.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora exclaimed as they chased after her.

_A little while later..._

Maleficent looked at them and smirked. "So, I see you came to get her heart back."

"You're damn right. I am going to wipe that smirk off of that ugly face of yours." Marisa said.

"And we'll help you!" Sora exclaimed.

"You fools think you can stop me this easily? You won't stop me!" She exclaimed and then glowed...turning into the dragon...and for some reason, they ended up in the place where they first battled Dragon Maleficent and the Mysterious Figure.

"Alright, let's take her down." Sabrina said.

**Love Colored Master Spark (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

Maleficent breathed fire at the siblings, but they rolled out of the way as Sora used Strike Raid while Sabrina took out two Blizzard cards and one Aero card. "HOMING BLIZZARA!" She yelled.

"Whoa..." Sora said. "Nice one."

"Thanks." She smiled, and then jumped up to avoid Maleficent's shockwaves as Sora did the same thing as they slashed Maleficent as Sabrina looked at her summon cards and then smirked. "KAT AND ANA!" She yelled.

Kat and Ana appeared and looked at the dragon. "Ready?" Kat asked.

"Oh yeah." Ana nodded.

Sora was busy slashing Maleficent and then jumping back to avoid her bite. "Stand back, we're going to slice this dragon up!" Kat exclaimed, as they slashed through Maleficent a lot of times, as Maleficent roared in pain.

Once the sisters were done, they high fived and disappeared. "Nice!" Sora exclaimed and then used Thundaga on Maleficent.

Maleficent fell to the ground, but was still going, but very weak. "You got a Flandre card?" Sabrina asked, holding a Marisa card.

"Yep, let's let them finish her off." Sora said and raised his card up. "FLANDRE!"

"MARISA!" Sabrina called out to her.

Marisa and Flandre appeared in front of them. "Huh, I have a huge amount of déjà vu at the moment." Flandre said.

"Worry about that later." Marisa said as Flandre nodded.

"TABOO: LAVATEIN!" Flandre yelled as Marisa backed up, got on her broom and sped up towards Maleficent as Flandre got out of the way.

"SUNGRAZER!" Marisa yelled and went right through Maleficent, causing a huge explosion, as Maleficent roared in pain...and then died.

"That was for Reimu...bitch." She said, glaring at the remains of Maleficent.

"Do I even...want to know?" Flandre asked.

**Hollow Bastion**

They walked out of the place...and then noticed a heart floating down towards them. "Wait...is that...?" Marisa wondered.

The heart glowed...and then Reimu appeared right here, as she just rubbed her head. "Ow..." She groaned in pain.

**Namine**

"Reimu!" Marisa exclaimed as Reimu looked at her and smiled, as the two best friends hugged each other. "I...I thought I lost you forever..." She said, tears were just streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay..." Reimu said. "I had to be a jerk back there because Maleficent knew you were coming...I wouldn't live with myself if you were hit by that blast." She said, as Marisa was just crying loudly.

"Well this is a sweet moment." Sabrina smiled.

"I'm...sorry...that I was an asshole back there." Reimu said, tightly hugging her best friend. "You're my best friend...and I will always love you as a best friend."

"Come on, let's leave these two alone." Sabrina said as they nodded, walking away from them and back to Castle Oblivion.

* * *

**Wait, did I make Marisa actually cry? Yep, I did. Hey, even badasses have to cry every once in a while even if they don't want to.**


	10. Twilight Town?

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

They looked around, looking for Riku but he wasn't in the room. "Where'd Riku go?" Latias asked.

"Guess he must've finally got tired of fightin' with you two." Goofy said.

"I hope so." Sabrina said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"So what's going on, Vexen? Your Riku was supposed to counter the siblings. What's he waiting for? Where is he?" She asked impatiently while Vexen was just giving her a dirty look.

"He's hiding somewhere to lure those two deeper into the castle, right?" Axel asked. "I suppose we should just leave it at that, you know."

"Aha! Oh, I see now! I would have never guessed that! So sorry, Vexen." Larxene pretended to be sympathetic to him.

"SILENCE!" Vexen yelled at her.

"Predictable response. Forget it, men without hearts are SO boring." She muttered.

"You're one to talk." Vexen said. "As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself."

"That's enough." A voice said as they turned to see a portal and the same figure from before walked in.

"Marluxia!" Vexen exclaimed.

The figure who was named Marluxia took off his hood, and he had pink hair of all things! "Vexen, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You'd best not disappoint us again."

"Disappoint YOU? You go too far! In this Organization, you're number XII! I'm number IV and I will not have you-" A scythe got really close to his neck, cutting him off.

"I've been entrusted this castle and Namine by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization." Marluxia said.

"'Traitors are eliminated'. I believe that's what the rules say." Axel said

"Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing anyway?" Larxene asked, causing Vexen to growl at her in annoyance.

"Vexen, you cannot win against Sora and Sabrina." Marluxia warned.

Vexen just smirked. "Pity to be so ignorant. As you're able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He put his scythe away. "Then let us watch as you prove it."

"What?" Vexen asked in shock.

Marluxia turned around, his back turned to Vexen. "None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade."

"Your insincerity is comforting." Vexen muttered as he disappeared into the portal.

"You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll seriously want to eliminate those two." Axel told him.

"That would be an unfortunate denouement." Marluxia said and then walked to Namine, who had a guilty look on her face, as Marluxia put his hand on her shoulder, as she jumped in surprise to the touch. "What to do? Those two are going to be wiped from existence soon. But I believe...that is a certain promise that Sora made you." He said, as Namine's eyes widened. "Isn't that right, Namine?"

"...Yes." She replied as Marluxia walked away.

_Back with them..._

**Castle Oblivion**

"Wow, the tenth floor." Donald said. "We've gotten up pretty high."

"And that must mean we've lost ten whole floors' worth of our memories." Jiminy said and then turning to the siblings. "It's still not too late. Don't you think we should turn back?"

"Can't do it...because...that would break an old promise that I made." Sora replied.

"An old promise? What would that be?" Jiminy asked.

"On the islands, I promised Namine that I'd keep her safe, no matter what. But..I forgot it." Sora replied. "I didn't remember until we forgot everything else. A promise between the two of us. That's why we can't leave. Now that I remember the promise, I have to keep it."

"Of course, we understand Sora." Jiminy said.

"I don't plan on leaving...not until we get Namine and get the heck out of here." Sabrina said.

"Alright, let's go to the next world!" Goofy exclaimed and then blinked. "Wait, you don't have any cards left."

"No, we don't." Sabrina said. "But something has been bugging me after we got out of the Smash Mansion. How come we didn't go to Mega Man's world?" She wondered.

"I wonder if it's because these guys that live here don't bother to remember Mega Man." Sora said.

"Oh great, these guys work with Crapcom, I can just tell..." Sabrina muttered and walked to the door. "It's like they don't care for Mega Man anymore..." She punched the door in frustration. "This is why Nintendo needs to buy Mega Man...they care about their franchises."

"Uh, if you're done ranting, we need to keep going." Sora said.

"Sorry." Sabrina said. "Just thinking of Capcom just makes me so angry." She muttered as they walked through the doors...to see Vexen standing there.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

**Thirteenth Discretion**

"I am Vexen. I have come to collect your debt, you two." Vexen replied.

"A debt?" Goofy asked. "Do you two owe something to this guy?" Goofy asked.

"Hell no!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Why would we owe something to this creepy weirdo right here?"

"Creepy weirdo?" Vexen asked, trying his hardest not be offended by it. "Never mind about that, you owe me from reuniting you with your former friend."

Sora's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

"Indeed, I do. I'm the one who brought Riku to you two." Vexen replied.

**Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Then...you're the one..." Sora's fists clenched in anger. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEEN CONTROLLING HIM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" He yelled.

"I see no need to give you information about where Riku is. After all..." He summoned his shield. "Why trouble you in your final hour?"

**Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

Vexen ran towards the two and slammed his shield on Sabrina, but she backflipped as Sora ran towards him and slashed him, but Vexen blocked with his shield. "No good!" He exclaimed, slamming Sora away.

Sabrina used Strike Raid, but Vexen blocked with his shield. "Nice try." Vexen smirked and then an iceberg shot up from under Sabrina, launching her high into the air.

"Ice..." Sora said and then smirked, taking out three Fire cards. "FIRAGA!" He yelled, making Vexen yell in pain from the attack.

Sabrina landed after she used Cura in the air and then used Sonic Blade before he could use his shield to block. "DONALD!" Sora yelled.

Donald appeared and then using a Fire spell followed by a Curaga from Sora. "Thanks." Sora smiled and then used Ars Arcanum.

"You're too much trouble!" Vexen exclaimed, using his Ice Needles to chase Sora as he quickly ran around the room to avoid it as Sabrina used Firaga again, and then Sora ran towards him and slashed him three times to finish him off.

Vexen slid on the ground and got up. "As I expected, you wouldn't be able to die very easily."

**Thirteenth Discretion**

"As if we'd ever lose to you!" Sora exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Vexen said. "Did you even notice? I was delving deep in your memories as we fought."

"How in the heck did you...?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm a scientist. I can do many things at once." Vexen replied, but that just made Sabrina to raise an eyebrow at this. "But never mind. Look what I found." He said, holding up a card...of a place where they never been to. "A card crafted from all the memories that are locked in the other side of your hearts." He said, tossing it to Sabrina and then disappearing into the portal.

"Wait!" Sora exclaimed, running towards Vexen...but he was gone.

Sabrina looked at the card. "Memories...in the other side?" She wondered, looking at the card. "Twilight Town..." She read.

_Meanwhile..._

"If those two disappear, it would mess up the Organization's plans." Axel said.

"I trust that you know what you need to do." Marluxia said.

Axel turned around, his back to Marluxia. "Haven't a clue, really. Maybe you could spell it out for me."

"Vexen has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization. You must eliminate the traitor." Marluxia ordered.

Axel's fists clenched. "No taking that back later." He muttered and disappeared into the portal.

_Back with them again..._

**Castle Oblivion**

Sabrina took out the Twilight Town card again as everyone looked at it. "A card outta memories from 'the other side of your hearts?' Hmm, I wonder what it does." Jiminy wondered.

"We'll find out soon enough." Latias said.

"Right, and besides, this is the only card we have left. No other way to move forward." Sabrina said as they went over to the door, used the card and they walked in.

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They looked around Twilight Town, Sora and Sabrina obviously looking confused. "Where are we?" Sora asked.

"You guys never been here before?" Latias asked.

"Not really. If we've been here before, we would've been going through nostalgia, not going through confusion." Sabrina replied.

"Good point." Latias nodded in understanding.

"This can't be right. Up 'til now, the only places we've been are from your memories." Jiminy said.

"Yeah, but I don't ever remember this place." Sora said.

"Maybe you forgot about this place just like the other things you've forgotten." Donald said.

"Welp, our memories are practically gone." Jiminy sighed.

"We'll be okay, look at this." Sora said, taking out Kai-...Namine's good luck charm.

"Ah, Namine's good luck charm." Sabrina smiled.

"There's a special memory for this." Sora told them.

"Oh here we go..." Sabrina giggled, but Sora just ignored it as he closed his eyes.

"One night, when we were little, Namine and I watched this meteor shower...while Sabrina was sleeping."

"Did you HAVE to bring that up? I was dead tired." Sabrina sighed.

Sora chuckled. "When we were watching, Namine started crying, asking me what would happen if a shooting star hits the islands." He smiled. "I told her that if a shooting star came to us, I'd hit it right back towards outer space. I was swinging my toy sword while telling her what I'd do. She said 'thanks' and gave me this. She said she had this when she was a baby."

"Aww, and she just gave it to you? That's so sweet." Latias smiled.

"Yeah, and then I promised her that I'll bring her good luck and keep her safe." Sora smiled...and then frowned. "But one day she left the islands...and I just forgot all about her. I feel as if I let her down." He sighed.

"Oh, it'll be alright once you find her." Goofy smiled.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"The cheesy boy strikes again." Sabrina giggled.

"Oh come on! Really?" Sora asked as they were walking around Twilight Town.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." Sabrina smiled as they walked through the hole in the wall and they ended up in front of the mansion.

"Hmm..." Sora looked around.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

**Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Something...feels really strange." Sora replied. "I'm sure I don't know this place, but it's starting to feel familiar to me."

"Me too." Sabrina said.

"Okay, I'm starting to think you two came here before." Latias said.

"No, and that's what's strange." Sora said.

"It could be like with Namine. You forgot lots of other stuff and that's why you remember this place now." Goofy thought out loud.

"No...it's different." Sabrina muttered.

"With Namine, our memories sort of came drifting back to us, a little piece at a time." Sora told them. "But not now. It's not memories...it's just that we must have been here before."

"So! Feeling nostalgic?" A voice asked as they looked to see Vexen appearing in front of the gates.

**Thirteenth Discretion**

"Alright, a question for you two." Vexen said. "Your memories of Namine or your feelings here, which of the two is more real, I wonder?" He asked.

"Namine, of course." Sora replied. "Whatever it is we're feeling, I bet it's just another one of your mean little tricks!"

Vexen chuckled. "The memory's wiles can be cruel. In its silence, we forget. In its obsession, it binds our hearts."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Cut the riddles."

"I told you...This place was created solely from another side of your memories. It is on the other side of your hearts that the memory of this place exists. It's your hearts that remembers." Vexen told them.

"You're wrong! We don't know this place!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"If you remain bound by the chain of memories and refuse to believe that is truly found inside your heart...then throw it away. You two are not Keyblade Masters. You're just slaves to twisted memories. Yes...exactly like my Riku." He summoned his shield. "Your existence is worth NOTHING!"

"Like your Riku...worth nothing?" Sora asked. His fists clenched in pure anger, he tried to contain it...but it was useless.

**Face It!**

"THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CHANGED RIKU!" Sora yelled. "EVERY WORD YOU'VE SAID IS A LIE!" He summoned his Keyblade. "WE'D NEVER THROW AWAY OUR HEARTS!"

Sabrina took out her Keyblade, while looking very worried at her younger brother. "We're going to take you down and save Riku and Namine. That's...WHAT'S IN MY HEART!" He yelled, lunging right for Vexen who just gave him a nasty smirk.

**Freeze! (Paper Mario)**

Sora tried to use Aerial Slam, but Vexen blocked it and slammed his shield on him, sending him a few feet and then used an iceberg to blast him away.

Sabrina ran towards him and slashed, but Vexen blocked the slash and slammed her away, but before he could use another iceberg, Sora quickly used Firaga on him, as he yelled in pain, then he used a Cure card on Sabrina. "Thanks, bro." She said and then slashed Vexen away.

"Why I oughta..." Vexen said and used his ice needles on Sabrina, but she quickly ran out of the way and then used Firaga, and then Sora using Strike Raid.

Vexen growled at them and then slammed his hand on the ground, summoning a huge iceberg that covered the whole place. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to have a fire using Assist Trophy, would ya?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Sabrina replied, and then seeing Vexen running up the iceberg and then sliding down on it with his feet, throwing his shield at the two of them, knocking them away as his shield returned to him and landed off of the iceberg, as it disappeared.

Sora ran towards Vexen and slashed him, but he blocked it and used an uppercut with his shield, but when he did, Sabrina used Sonic Blade on him, making him yell in pain as Sora then used Strike Raid.

"Imbeciles..." Vexen growled under his breath and fired icicle missiles at them, but they blocked as they both ran towards him and Sora jumped up to slash down on him, as Vexen got ready to block, but Sabrina slid under Vexen, making him trip and then Sora impaled him right in his chest, making him yell in pain from all that.

He weakly got up and threw his shield at them, but they jumped back and both of them used Firaga...right before the shield returned to him, as he yelled in pain and fell to his knees.

**Lazy Afternoons**

"Agh...you have such strength...even at the mercy of your memories..." Vexen weakly exclaimed.

"None of that matters! Just put Riku back!" Sora ordered.

Vexen laughed at this. "Just put him back?" He weakly got up. "The Riku you speak of...has but one fate, to sink into the darkness...and you two will share that fate! If you continue to seek the girl Namine...the shackles will tighten, you'll lose your hearts...and end up becoming Marluxia's pawns!"

"Marluxia? What does Namine have to do with-" A flaming chakram whizzed past Sabrina, cutting her off. "WHAT THE HECK?!" The chakram hit Vexen dead center.

Sora turned back to see Axel. "Axel!" He exclaimed.

**Thirteenth Discretion**

"Yo! Did I catch you two at a bad time?" Axel asked.

Vexen weakly got up. "Axel...why...?"

"I came to stop you from talking too much...by eliminating your existence."

Vexen's eyes widened. "No...don't do it!"

"We are just Nobodies who have no one to be, yet we still are. But now you can be nothing instead of just being a Nobody. You're off the hook." He smirked.

"No...PLEASE DON'T!" Vexen pleaded in a panic. "I don't want-"

"Good-bye." Axel said, snapping his fingers...and causing Vexen to catch on fire and scream in pain before fading away, as Sora and Sabrina just looked on in shock.

"What are you...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" Sabrina yelled at him.

Axel shrugged. "Don't know. I wonder about that myself." He said before disappearing into the portal.

_Meanwhile..._

Axel appeared in front of Larxene and Marluxia. "Nice work! I say good riddance to that blabbermouth." Larxene said.

"Marluxia...you used Vexen to test their strength, didn't you?" He asked.

"Not just their strength, it was yours, too." Larxene replied. "We weren't sure if you actually had it in your bones to take out a fellow member." She walked to Axel. "Well I guess that you did. It's time to join up. Taking over the Organization will be like child's play with the three of us."

"So that's where they come in." Axel said.

"Of course, they want to see Namine, so why don't we just give them what they want?" Larxene asked.

"Rejoice, Namine. The time is near for you to meet them that you've been longing for." Marluxia told her.

"I'm...glad..." Namine muttered.

"But I'm warning you, you'd better not do anything to betray their feelings. Do you understand me, little one?" Larxene asked.

"I understand." Namine replied.

"All you need do is layer their memories, and bring their hearts closer to you...mostly Sora." Marluxia told her as he and Larxene disappeared into the portals.

Axel had his arms folded and eyes closed, just thinking about things, when he heard a sniffle coming from Namine, as he looked to see her. "Even if you guys come for me...what then?" She asked, as a tear ran down her cheek, causing Axel to sigh.

* * *

**Welp, Vexen just got killed.**


	11. The Same Memory

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Riku was standing right in front of them, his Soul Eater already out. "Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"You'll hurt Namine if you guys go further." Riku warned.

"You still want to fight? But Vexen's gone, so now you're free!" Sora told him.

"It doesn't matter what happens to him. I'm protecting Namine from the both of you. That's what's in my heart." He then only looked at Sora. "Sora, I made a promise to Namine. A promise I made...to keep her safe."

"You did?" Sora asked.

**Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"There was a meteor shower...this one night when she and I were little." Riku explained, as Sora gasped...while Sabrina had a raised eyebrow in shock. "Namine got really scared and said, 'What if a shooting star hits the islands?' So I told her; 'If a shooting star comes this way, I will protect you.'"

"You made a promise! With a Toy sword!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?! How do you know about that?!" Riku asked in shock.

"Because Sora...made the same promise to her that night." Sabrina told him.

"Don't lie! You weren't there that night; you and your brother were dead asleep!" Riku told her.

"Sora was the only one awake during that time. She gave her good luck charm to Sora. I was dead asleep because I was tired and had a very long day." She told him.

"Her...what?!" Riku exclaimed in shock.

"Look." Sora said, pulling it out.

Riku gasped. "Tell me...where did you get that?" He asked and then he winced in pain, holding his forehead. "Nice try..."

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"That MUST be a fake. I've got the real one right here!" Riku exclaimed, pulling out ANOTHER good luck charm.

"WHAT?!" Sabrina yelled. "How could there be TWO of them?!"

"FAKES SHOULD BE DESTROYED!" Riku yelled.

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Riku ran towards Sora and slashed him, but Sora blocked it and then countered, and then using three Thunder cards. "THUNDAGA!" He yelled, causing Riku to yell in pain from being electrocuted.

Sabrina used Strike Raid and then when her Keyblade returned, she slashed Riku three times.

Riku jumped back. "IT'S OVER!" He yelled, using Dark Firaga, but Sora used Firaga to counter that, making a small explosion as Sabrina ran through the smoke and used Ars Arcanum before Riku could even had the chance.

Sora took out one Fire card, one Blizzard card and one thunder card. "Mixing it up here." He chuckled and used all three, and heard a yell in pain from Riku.

Riku glared at Sora. "You're going to regret that!" He exclaimed, using Dark Firaga again, but Sora jumped and slashed down on him, knocking him away and then then Sabrina used Firaga to finish him off.

**Castle Oblivion**

Riku was panting, glaring at the both of them. "Riku..." Sora said, but Riku just only ran off, dropping the good luck charm.

"Isn't that Namine's good luck charm?" Donald asked.

"It's just like Sora's..." Latias muttered.

"How'd he get this?" Sora asked and then it shined really bright, as they all covered their eyes from this...and then it stopped glowing, as it turned into the Destiny Island's card.

"It turned into a card!" Goofy exclaimed.

"You don't say?" Sabrina asked, trying not to sound annoyed from Goofy's obvious observation.

Sora started walking towards the stairs. "I don't understand what's going on." Donald muttered.

"Let's just keep moving, okay? It doesn't matter." Sora said.

"Uh, it DOES matter. How come you and Riku have both the same memory?" Sabrina asked. "You can't both me right."

Sora glared at his sister. "I'm wrong? Then fine, don't believe me!"

"That's not what she meant! We're just kinda worried." Goofy said.

"Then let's ask Namine! That should clear it up." He said, ignoring everyone looking at him with worry. "Look, we don't have time to sit around. So let's GO!"

"Sora, what happened to you?" Sabrina asked.

"What's THAT mean?" Sora asked angrily.

"Well, you always get real touchy when it comes to stuff about Namine. But before we came to this castle, you didn't even remember what her name was." Goofy said.

"Now Namine is the only thing you talk about." Latias told him.

"It doesn't make sense. Maybe you should just slow down and think ahead about some of these things." Goofy suggested.

"Think ahead? WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU GUYS?!" Sora yelled. "Do you WANT me to abandon her?!"

"No...that's not it!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Sora clenched his fists in pure anger. "Then do whatever you want! You guys can just ignore Namine and take a nap for all I CARE!" He yelled and then ran off, much to their shock.

"S-Sora..." Sabrina said, a tear running down her cheek and then clenching her fists. "What happened to you?" She asked as she chased after her brother.

_Meanwhile..._

**Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"You're all that he's got left." Axel said, walking to Namine. "So then, if you don't stop this, no one will."

"But...it's too late." Namine muttered.

"You shouldn't just give up just yet." He said and then turned his back to her and walking towards a corner. "Say, Namine, have you noticed? Marluxia doesn't seem to be around."

"What are you...saying?" Namine asked.

"Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way." Axel replied.

Namine looked at him, then realizing that Axel is right as she got up and ran off. "Just make it count." Axel told her before she closed the door behind her. "Now this...should be interesting. Try and make it enjoyable, you two. It's the least you can do for me, you know." He smiled but he didn't chuckle...it was a giggle.

Axel caught himself after that, putting his hand on his chest. "Hey, wait...i'm enjoying this. You guys ARE something else." He said.

_Back with Sora..._

**Castle Oblivion**

Sora ran towards the door, taking out the Destiny Island's card. "Sora, that was no way to-"

"Keep it to yourself." Sora said coldly to Jiminy, as he blinked in surprise and just hopped back inside his hood as he used the card and ran in, not realizing Sabrina was just behind him.

**Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sora's eyes widened in shock. "A-am I going crazy?! This is the island! Where I used to play with Namine all the time!"

"HEEEEY!" A voice yelled as Sora turned to see Tidus, Selphie and Wakka.

"Oh hey guys...it's good to...uh..." He blinked and then snapped his fingers. "Oh, now I remember! You're Tidus, Selphie and Wakka!"

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Uh...yeah, what made you forget?"

Selphie smirked. "Oh, I see..." She giggled. "It's HEEEER he's thinking of. He's always a space cadet when he thinks of her."

"So like Sora, you know?" Wakka chuckled. "Ah well, what are you gonna do?"

Tidus chuckled. "Well, we'll be seeing you so you and her can be alooooone." He smiled.

"Go get 'er, tiger." Selphie winked and the trio walked away.

"Um...thanks." Sora smiled. "Even though I know I'm in Castle Oblivion, it sure feels good being home." He said...and then he got tackled to the ground.

Sora looked up to see Sabrina right on top of him. "Care to explain what the hell that was all about?" She asked.

"Oh, so you finally came to your senses?" Sora asked coldly.

"Oh, I came to my senses A LONG time ago. But I'm really worried about you." Sabrina told him. "Like Goofy said, you're always touchy when it comes to Namine, it just doesn't make any sense."

"So you don't care about Namine? Is that what you're saying?" Sora asked.

"No, I'm not! Every time you think of Namine, you get really upset and frustrated, this is so not like you!"

Sora kicked her off of him and got up. "So what? Namine is in trouble and you guys are more worried about me than Namine! It's like you don't even care about her!"

Sabrina clenched her fists and then slapped him. "Are you listening to yourself? This is so not like you."

Sora rubbed his cheek and glared at his sister. "Go to hell, you never seemed to care about Namine when we found out she was in trouble."

Sabrina's eyes widened in shock. Did her own brother...tell her to go to hell? It stung her. "Sora..."

Sora didn't say anything, he just walked away from her. "Sora, wait!" Sabrina exclaimed as she put her hand on her shoulder, but he just growled in anger and kicked Sabrina away.

**Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Leave me ALONE!" He yelled, taking out his Keyblade.

"Sora...you're not you anymore, I'm...i'm just worried!" She exclaimed, looking at the Keyblade.

"Well you know what? I had enough of you saying I'm not myself! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Sora, listen to me...the way you're saying things...it...It's just not you! The Sora I know would NEVER tell me to go to hell."

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WORRIED ABOUT NAMINE, I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!" He yelled.

Sora...you've changed... She thought to herself, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Are you crying because you realize the truth?" Sora asked.

"No..." Sabrina said. "You've changed when we came to Castle Oblivion." She said, summoning her Keyblade. "I don't want to fight you...but...you're not the brother I used to love." She said, getting in a battle position, as Sora did the same.

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sora ran towards Sabrina and slashed at her, but she blocked the slash and countered, but Sora jumped back, taking out three Fire cards. "FIRAGA!"

Sabrina did the same thing, as the Firagas collided into each other, making a small explosion as both of them ran through the smoke and slashed each other, but the Keyblades clashed as they both looked at each other, struggling to push each other.

Eventually, Sabrina pushed him and slashed him, but Sora jumped back and used Ars Arcanum at her, but Sabrina used three Cure cards, using Curaga and using Strike Raid, then running to Sora and slashing him, but Sora blocked and countered.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled, using a Fire card, but Sabrina jumped to the side and slashed him, and then used Zantetsuken, but Sora jumped up from that and used Thundaga on her, as she winced in pain from the attack as Sora slashed her towards the water.

Sabrina landed in the water, but she didn't give up, she used Blizzaga on him, getting out of the water and proceeded to slash him three times before slashing him away to a palm tree.

Sora's back hit the palm tree as he tried to attack, but Sabrina grabbed his shirt, the blade to his neck...but she couldn't do it. She pulled away, looking at her brother and put away her Keyblade.

"Huh?" Sora asked as Sabrina just pulled him into a tight hug.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Sora...just...stop this." She said, tears already streaming from her eyes. "I didn't want to attack you, but you left me with no choice. I love you...and I worry deeply about you."

Sora didn't say anything. He was just...shocked. First they were battling and now she's hugging him? It didn't make any sense to him.

"Of course, I worry about her too...but, the way you've been acting...it worries me more. You weren't yourself..." She sobbed, crying into his shouders.

Sora's eyes widened. What has he done? Telling his friends to just take a nap and ignore Namine? Telling his own big sister to go to hell and kicking her away? He was kicking himself for it as he returned the hug. "Sabrina...i'm sorry I said all those things." Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I wasn't thinking...i'm sorry..."

"It's alright; Sora...your sister is here for you..." She said, rubbing his back in the process.

"Well isn't this sweet?" Jiminy asked with a smile. "This is truly a touching moment between two siblings."

Suddenly, the whole place rumbled, making the siblings break apart. "What the heck was that?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

A huge chunk of the island came apart, as the island itself broke apart and then it got dark, as it was lifting up in the sky. "The island!" Sora exclaimed.

"Uh, Sora...we have company." Sabrina said, pointing to Darkside. "It's the Attack on Titan Heartless."

"Uh...you DO realize the name is actually Darkside, right? Jiminy said it in his journal." Sora asked.

"I know, I just like calling him that." Sabrina giggled.

"Of course..." Sora rolled his eyes as they took out their Keyblades.

**Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

Darkside punched the ground, but they jumped back as Sabrina aimed for Darkside's head and pulled out three Thunder cards. "THUNDAGA!" She yelled while Sora ran up Darkside's arm...but this time, Darkside actually flicked him off.

Sora got up and used two Cure cards. "Well, running up his arm is useless..."

"Nah, you're just a bit slow." Sabrina teased him as she used Strike Raid on his head.

Darkside got on his knees and fired dark orbs of darkness from his chest as they went towards the siblings, but they blocked it while Sabrina used Firaga on his head as Sora used Strike Raid on the head.

Sabrina used Blizzaga, but Darkside got up and the Blizzaga went through the heart shaped hole. "Aw damnit." She muttered as Darkside punched through the ground, digging for something as the siblings went over to Heartless and slashed his head three times before he got up and pulled something out, holding something.

"I don't think so!" Sora exclaimed, using Strike Raid on Darkside's head...and he fell to the ground in defeat.

"Oh yeah!" Sabrina exclaimed, high fiving her brother.

Sora smiled and then turned his head, seeing Namine. "Namine!" Sora exclaimed, and then looking at Sabrina.

**Namine**

"What do you need my permission for? I'm not gonna stop you." Sabrina giggled and then walked over to a broken piece of wood and sat down on it, winking at him.

"You guys really came for me." Namine smiled, not even caring if Sabrina is sitting down, leaving Sora alone with her.

Sora smiled and took her hand. "It's you...it's really you." He smiled. "We've been through so much just to see you."

"Yes, I wanted to see you guys, too." She frowned. "But this isn't right. I messed up. I wanted to see you...but this isn't the right way."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I was lonely for so long, I just couldn't bear it anymore. So I called out to your hearts and had you come all the way to this place. You came for me and I'm so...so happy, but your hearts...I had to..." She couldn't say it.

"Don't worry. We're here because I promised that I would protect you." Sora said.

"Thank you." Namine smiled...and then she pulled her hand away from Sora. "And I'm sorry...i'm not supposed to be in this picture."

"That's true." A voice said as Sora turned around.

"Namine?!"

"Huh?!" Sabrina exclaimed in confusion. "THERE'S TWO OF YOU?!"

"I...uh..." Sora blinked. "Okay, what's going on?"

Namine pointed to...uh...herself. "That isn't me. I'm not there."

**Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I don't really exist in your hearts." The other said.

"I don't exist in anyone's heart." The first said.

"I never have existed anywhere." The second said.

Sabrina blinked. "Good god...I can't tell which one is real..." She muttered, scratching her head. Is it the one that's clearly see-through or is it the one you can actually touch? She'll never know.

"What's gotten into you?!" Sora exclaimed, sounding a little upset. "Weren't we inseparable, always together? But...then you had to go away. We came here so we wouldn never lose you again!"

"Was it really me you wanted to see?" The first Namine asked.

"Of course it was! I know we've forgotten a lot of things in this castle, but never anything about you!" He exclaimed, digging in his pocket and pulling out the good luck charm. "Look, you gave this to me, didn't you?"

The second smiled. "You have it! My good luck charm!"

"No, Sora! You can't believe me!" The first exclaimed.

Sabrina just rubbed her forehead; obviously, the two Namine's were giving her a headache. Which one was real? This was frustrating her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sora asked.

"Think Sora, just think one more time." The first continued. "About who's most special to you. Call out to that piece of memory that glimmers faintly deep inside your heart. No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it."

Sora looked at the charm. "Who's most special to me? That's an easy one." He said. "It's you, Nami-" A light interrupted him as it changed back into Kairi's good luck charm.

Sabrina noticed this as she walked towards it. "Huh, why did it change?" She wondered as they both looked up to see the physical Namine, changing into the familiar red head they all know, as she smiled at the both of them.

"Who is she...?" Sora asked.

Something clicked into Sabrina's mind. "...Kairi." She said, as Sora's eyes widened.

"Wait, if it's Kairi that's most important to me...what about Namine?" Sora wondered.

* * *

**Did I just make Sora and Sabrina fight? I will quote Dr. Toadley. "I most certainly did."**


	12. Larxene's Defeat

**To Gry18: I guess you want my version of Birth By Sleep, huh? Very well then.**

* * *

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Namine!" Sora exclaimed as they ran right towards her as they got out of Destiny Islands. "It isn't you that's special to us...it's Kairi, right?"

Namine sadly nodded. "You're right. It isn't me...it's her." She replied.

"There's one thing that doesn't add up." Sabrina said, looking at her hand. "Why did we forget about Kairi? Earlier, we made a promise not to forget about our friends, no matter how much we've forgotten." She sighed. "We promised that with our Fairy Tail marks...but...now...we forgot...I feel so stupid."

Namine looked at her. "When you made that promise...I was so moved by it. I didn't want to erase any more of your memories...but Marluxia didn't see it that way and made me do it."

"Marluxia...I remember Vexen mentioning him before Axel destroyed him." Sora muttered. "But why, why did we forget as soon as we walked in Castle Oblivion?" He wondered.

Namine looked down guiltily. "Because I went into your memories and-"

"Let ME explain this." A voice interrupted her as the trio looked to see Riku walking up to them. "Plain and simple."

"Then enlighten us, you asshole." Sabrina said.

"Your memories are train wrecks. You're not the one who's meant to protect Namine. It's supposed to be me. But you and your messed up memories are always in the way, you two!" He exclaimed, getting in a battle position.

The siblings looked at each other and nodded, taking out their Keyblades while looking at Riku.

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Riku ran towards Sora and slashed him, but he jumped out of the way and using an uppercut with his Keyblade as Riku was launched in the air, but he recovered and slashed Sabrina away who was going to slash him to a wall. "IT'S OVER!" He yelled, using Dark Firaga on Sora as he jumped up and was about to slash him.

Sabrina used a Cure card on Sora and then used a Firaga on Riku and then she lunged at Riku, but Riku blocked and contered, but Sabrina jumped back and then used Blizzaga.

Sora used Strike Raid on Riku while he was distracted by Sabrina, as he then ran towards Riku and used Aerial Slam on him as Sabrina ran to Riku and used Sonic Blade, as he yelled in pain from all this.

Riku glared at them and slashed Sora, but Sora blocked and then used Ars Arcanum, then slashing him towards Sabrina who used Zantetsuken to finish him off.

**Castle Oblivion**

"Riku..." Sora said as he walked up to him.

"WANT SOME MORE?!" He yelled, blasting Sora away with Dark Firaga, as he yelled in pain.

"SORA!" Sabrina yelled and then Riku slashed her away while she was distracted.

"Looks like I win." Riku said as he walked up to Sora and raised his Soul Eater up.

"Riku...STOP!" Namine begged.

"Once I'm through with you...I'll kill your sister too!" He exclaimed, lowering his Soul Eater.

"I SAID STOP!" Namine yelled, as Riku's eyes widened and just fell to the ground a few feet in front of Sora...lifeless.

"Riku...?" Sora called for him. "Riku? RIKU!" He yelled, then looking at Namine. "What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!"

A portal appeared, and then Larxene appeared. "Broke his heart. I'd say she smashed it, really."

**Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Smashed...his heart?" Sora asked. "Then...what's gonna...WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO RIKU?!" He yelled.

Larxene just laughed at this. "Oh, you're so much fun to watch. If it's Riku you're worried about, then don't." She said, noticing Sabrina getting up. "Because...Riku was never really here."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Do you really think I'm just going to say it? That's too easy! Oh, what to do?"

"QUIT THE GAMES!" Sora yelled and ran towards Larxene and slashed her, but she jumped back and kicked him away.

"WHY YOU..." Sabrina yelled as she ran towards Larxene and did the same time, but Larxene dodged and punched her hard in the gut, making her cough out blood.

"You're just like him..." She said, and then drop kicked Sabrina away, much to Namine's shock and horror, as Larxene sighed. "Alright, have it your way, then. I know it'll kill the both of you to hear this, but I think I can live with that."

Sora glared at Larxene, his eyes demanding an answer. "That thing lying there is just a puppet that Vexen used as an experiment. No more than a toy." She explained.

"What?!" Sabrina exclaimed in shock.

"It's laughable, really. It called the both of you a fake but it was a fabrication all along."

"A...fake?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Fake in every possible way. It was only finished recently. How could it remember anything?" She picked up the replica. "You get it? Its memories with Namine were just planted, not real." She threw the replica aside. "Yep. That means, all this time, it's been picking fights with you over memories that were counterfeit, trumped up and completely bogus." She explained and walked over to Namine. "Isn't that the truth, Namine?"

Namine didn't say anything, just one sad guilty look. "Oh so cute...but behind this little face, you do awful things."

"Namine?" Sora asked.

"You're so stupid. Don't you get it now? That's what Namine's powers are about! She can enter, rearrange, and even create new memories of anything, even things that never happened. The girl you've been trying to protect all this time...is really a manipulative witch who shackles people's hearts!"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Then...our memories...are..."

"Oh, you do get it! Lies, lies, all lies! Just Namine's illusions, nothing more. Binding you two in the chains of your own memories were central to our trap. It makes me tingle to think how easily you were duped." Her smile faded...and turned into a frown. "So close to it...we were almost there. This was our only chance to turn the Keyblade Masters into our puppets, BUT...that jerk Axel...he used Namine to betray us!" She took out her knives.

"I guess...Axel is on our side..." Sabrina said, trying to get up, but wincing in pain since that punch in the gut was really painful.

"Shut up..." Larxene glared at Sabrina. "As of now, I'm left with no choice but to eliminate the both of you."

"I don't...think so..." Sora said, trying to get up, but only got up to one knee and stayed there, his strength was gone as Larxene walked to them.

"DON'T!" Namine yelled, getting in front of Larxene and the siblings.

"Huh?" Larxene raised an eyebrow. "It's a little late for the witch to grow a conscience. Last time I checked, YOU'RE the one who fooled around with their memories creating this mess."

"I know, but-"

"I should tell you...that I'm in an EXTREMELY foul mood." Larxene interrupted her. "Thanks to you, all our plans are ruined!" She exclaimed, roundhouse kicking Namine to the Riku Replica.

"Namine!" Sabrina exclaimed and then looked at Larxene. "Y-you won't get away with this..." She said as both of then glared at her.

"What's this? Are you upset? You guys don't actually know her for crying out loud!"

"Maybe not...but still...I made...a promise..." Sora weakly said.

"What?" Larxene asked.

"A promise I made...to keep Namine safe." He explained. "Maybe our memories are fake...but the promise I made is real to me. That's why...i'll keep it."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot. There is no promise and there never was! You're just delusional. Must you insist on playing the hero? Whatever. If that's the way you want it...you guys are going down alone!"

**Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Suddenly, a shield smacked her on the head as she was launched several feet...and then a Psybeam hit her, launching her to a wall. "Not if we can stop you!" A voice exclaimed as Sora and Sabrina were healed.

"Donald, Goofy, Latias! You found us!" Sora exclaimed.

"Of course we did! We were worried about you." Goofy smiled.

"And we promised! We promised that we would protect you!" Donald smiled.

Latias transformed and smiled at them. "Remember what I said back at Hollow Bastion? You're not getting rid of me that easily." She giggled, and then hugging Sabrina.

"Thanks, guys..." Sabrina smiled, a tear running down her cheek.

Latias parted from the hug and walked up with Donald and Goofy. "You won't ever be alone. It's always been the five of us and we stick together." Goofy said.

"And that is how it's going to stay!" Donald exclaimed.

Larxene glared at them as she got up. "Okay...have it your way." She said, limping towards them and smirking. "More pain for you means for fun for me!"

**Lightning Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Sora ran towards Larxene and slashed her, but she jumped back and slashed him several times before kicking him away. Sabrina ran to her and used Strike Raid, sending Larxene a few feet.

"LIGHTNING!" She yelled, but Sabrina dodged it and used Firaga on her as Sora used a Cure card as he then ran over and slashed Larxene three times and ending it off with a Blizzaga.

Sabrina ran to her and slashed, but Larxene quickly moved behind her. "There's no escape!" She exclaimed, slashing her several times and then kicked her away, then throwing a knife at Sora, but he blocked and used Sonic Blade, then using Cura on her.

"Thanks." Sabrina said, and looking at her cards. She had a few attack cards, two blizzards, one fire...and one certain Zelda character. "Damnit...I think I need to reload here soon." She said. "I hate him..."

"DONALD! GOOFY!" Sora yelled, summoning the two of them as Donald used Firaga on Larxene, then using Curaga on Sabrina as Goofy used Goofy Tornado on her.

"Damn you..." Larxene said, throwing more knives at Sora, but he blocked as Sabrina had two blizzard cards and one fire card out. "BLIZZARA! FIRE!" She yelled.

Larxene dodged them all. "I can't wait to see what card you're referring to." She smirked. "LIGHTNING!" She yelled.

Sabrina dodged it and slashed her two times...but Larxene simply dodged the attacks, as she was down to the last card. "Shit..." She cursed under her breath.

"Go on, use it. I dare you." Larxene smirked, and then getting hit with a Firaga.

"Please be a good one..." Sabrina muttered. "...Tingle..." She reluctantly said.

The little ugly creepy guy appeared in front of Larxene. "What the...you gotta be kidding me here!" Larxene exclaimed.

"Kooloo-limpah!" Tingle exclaimed...and as luck would have it, two hammers appeared...one of them happened to be a Golden Hammer.

"Oh my god..." Sabrina said in amazement. "...Still, I am not forgiving you for making me do all that crap in Wind Waker."

"Oh well." Tingle shrugged and disappeared as Sabrina ran towards the Golden Hammer and grabbed it, as Larxene already picked up the hammer.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Larxene said, and raised her hammer up in the air...and then the head came off...landing right on her foot. "OW!"

Sabrina smirked and swung the Golden Hammer on Larxene multiple times, much to Sora's amusement, he was too busy laughing.

The Golden Hammer disappeared...and Larxene was busy panting. "You...asshole..." Larxene glared at her.

"Cover me, will ya? I gotta recharge." Sabrina said.

"You got it." Sora nodded and then ran towards Larxene, who threw knives at him but he blocked them while running and slashed her three times, and then getting behind her and slashing her away.

"No...NO...I refuse to lose to the likes of you!" Larxene exclaimed.

Sabrina opened her eyes and ran towards Larxene, as she threw knives at her, but she jumped up and landed in front of her, and then lunged her Keyblade right through Larxene's chest. "Oh, that'll hurt in the morning." Sora said.

Larxene coughed out blood and weakly looked at Sabrina. "See you in hell, bitch." She said, watching Larxene's eyes close...and then fading away.

"Nice one!" Sora exclaimed, high fiving Sabrina. "What a way to take that bitch down." He smiled.

"I know, right?" She giggled.

**Castle Oblivion**

They walked over to Namine...and Goofy having a huge smile on his face. "You must be Namine! It's good to meet ya! We're friends of Sora and Sabrina and my name is-"

"You're Goofy, you're Donald and you're Latias." Namine interrupted.

Latias just had a shocked look on her face. "How in the world did you know that?"

"Congratulations, you two! You finally found your friend! I'm so happy for ya!" Goofy smiled, and then looking at the two in confusion since they weren't smiling. Sora had a sad look while Sabrina was just sighing.

"Gee, there sure are a lot of questions..." Jiminy muttered. "Namine, I know this probably won't be easy for ya...but could you tell us what happened?"

"Of course...it's my fault, after all." She replied.

**Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I took the people and memories that were inside their hearts...and little by little, I replaced them with false memories."

"Hey! What about Sora's promise?" Donald asked.

"Made up. It was fake. Sora never really promised me anything. Me being with them on the islands...that was a lie, just like everything else. We never met. I was never their friend." She replied.

"And you were never anything more, either..." Sora muttered.

"No. You see, in all your true memories, I was never really there."

"Gee, that must mean it was your magic that made the rest of us lose our memories too." Jiminy said. "Is there any way for us to get 'em back?"

"I can fix everything if we go to the fourteenth floor." Namine said. "But Marluxia...he..."

"Bet I know who that is." Jiminy said. "Was he the fella who made you tamper with all our memories?"

"If I didn't obey, he said I'd be locked in this castle forever." Namine replied. "I've been...alone for so long." She said, trying her best not to cry.

"So ya did what he told ya to because you were lonely?" Goofy asked.

"I'm so sorry..." Namine said, tears were already threatening to go down her cheeks.

"Don't be. Please don't cry." Sora said.

"Oh...oh course. I know I don't really have the right to..."

"That's not what I meant." Sora said.

"What?"

Everyone looked at Sora. "It's like this. I'm really not happy about you messing with our memories. But...you know, I can't get mad at you for it, either. These memories you gave us...in my head, I know their lies, but they still feel right, like the promise I made. I said I would protect you and I wouldn't make you cry...not ever." He turned to Namine. "Namine, if you cry now, I'll feel guilty, like I let you down. So don't cry...please. Until I get my memories back, smile and try to be happy. It's easier on me that way."

"Sora..." Namine said in surprise.

"Oh brother...that's a bit much." Donald said.

"A bit too much cheesiness if you ask me." Sabrina said as Latias nodded in agreement.

"It's okay. Sora always gets like this every time he's around a girl." Goofy said.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed. "Cut it out! I thought you guys lost your memories too."

"Now how could your own big sister forget all those cheesy moments? I don't forget the good stuff." Sabrina giggled as everyone else just laughed.

"Come on..." Sora said, trying his best not to smile...but it was useless, and then hearing Namine giggle at this and then smiled. "There! That's it! That's the Namine I remember! Yeah...I really liked it when you used to smile. Of course, that was only in our fake memories. But what I'm feeling now definitely isn't fake. It's real."

"Thank you." Namine said.

"Well let's go." Sabrina said as they all nodded.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to get my memory back!" Donald exclaimed.

"Namine, Marluxia is gonna be up there, so maybe you'd better stay down here." Goofy suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you should look after Riku? We'll come get you when it's over." Sabrina said.

"Okay." Namine nodded. "Please be careful, you guys." She said.

"We'll be okay." Sora smiled as they walked away.

_Meanwhile...down below..._

**Thirteenth Discretion**

Riku walked through the doors, mumbling to himself when he looked to see...a huge man with a huge axe-looking thing in front of him. "That scent...you're another one of those Nobodies."

"You've done well thus far." The man said. "But to possess your powers, and yet fear the darkness...what a waste."

"I do not...fear it!"

"I sense that you do. You're also capable of controlling the darkness. Cast away your useless fear. Open your heart. Embrace the darkness."

"And if I say no?"

"Then you lose both light and darkness...and disappear." He said, as severe dark aura came out of him, pushing Riku a few feet. "I, Lexaeus, will not yield to the frail heart...of an infantile coward. Now, stop resisting...and let the darkness in!" He picked up his weapon with only one hand and got in a battle position.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Riku ran towards Lexaeus and slashed him, but Lexaeus did not move at all, he took it like a man and punched Riku in the chest, making him yell in pain and go back a few feet.

Lexaeus slammed his Tomahawk on the ground, which made an earthquake when it hit the ground, knocking Riku to the ground. "Why you..." He said as he got up and slashed Lexaeus several times...and yet Lexaeus just simply slapped him away.

"I do not flinch easily to your sword attacks." Lexaeus said.

"So you don't feel it?"

"I feel it...but unlike you, I take the hits like a man." He calmly said and then raised his tomahawk up. "RETURN TO THE EARTH!" He yelled, slamming it down, which knocked down several vases on pedestals in the process, and knocking Riku down too.

Riku got up and sighed. "I guess I have no choice." He muttered. "DARKNESS!" He yelled, transforming and then using Dark Firaga on him, as Lexaeus was blasted two feet.

"Impressive." Lexaeus said and then slashed him, but Riku backflipped and used Dark Aura, as Lexaeus just only winced in pain. Not much of a yeller, this guy is.

"IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled, using Dark Firaga again and then running over to slash him multiple times.

"JUST GIVE UP!" Lexaeus yelled, slamming his Tomahawk on the ground again, this time, Riku didn't even fall to the ground, he just kept on attacking.

Riku jumped up to avoid another slash from Lexaeus as he used Dark Break on him, and then landing behind him to slash him away...and then his darkness went away as he ran towards him to deal with the final blow. "YOU'RE FINISHED!" He yelled.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Lexaeus yelled as he slashed Riku, as he yelled in pain as he flew up in the air to the ceiling...and then landed in front of Lexaeus, knocked out. "You were too much trouble." He said.

**Castle Oblivion**

Lexaeus walked over to the knocked out Riku...when all of a sudden, he noticed darkness going in Riku's body. "Hmm?" He wondered as he looked on to see Riku changing into his other outfit...unconsciously, making him look on in surprise.

Riku got up and slashed through Lexaeus, causing him to yell in pain and dropping his Tomahawk. "Too slow." Riku said, his voice sounding demonic.

"You are the superior's..." He looked at Riku and started to fade away. "Forgive me, Zexion... this was a fight I should not have started." He faded away.

_Meanwhile...inside of Riku..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I see you now...clearly." A voice said as Riku woke up to the noise and looked around.

"Lexaeus?!"

"Riku...I can see your heart."

"No...it's not. Darkness this foul could only...only be..."

"That's it, remember me...Let me drift into your heart."

Riku's fists clenched. "Ansem!"

Ansem's voice chuckled. "You called out my name. You have been thinking about me. You're afraid of the darkness I command. Good...The more you think of me, the closer my return draws. And when I have awoken, I will take hold..." He appeared in front of Riku. "Your heart will be mine!" He exclaimed, reaching out for Riku.

Riku tried to resist, but he couldn't get away, would Ansem actually get to him? "Riku, fight! Don't let him win!" A familiar voice to him called out as a light appeared in front of him, transforming into a transparent King Mickey himself as he spread his arms out.

Ansem growled. "You meddlesome king!" He exclaimed.

_Back outside..._

**Castle Oblivion**

Riku woke up, back in his old outfit as he got up. "The king...he protected me." He said and looked around. "Your majesty? Where are you? Please answer!" He exclaimed, but no answer. "You're with me, aren't you?" He asked, smiling and then turned around, walking up the stairs.

* * *

**Larxene's death is lame, you say? Not when i'm around! And yeah, I'm doing part of Riku's story too.**

**I also put up a poll. I can't decide what to name Ven's sister.**

**This world lost a great legend... RIP Robin Williams.**


	13. Marluxia's Final Stand

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

They all walked through a long hallway, looking around when all of a sudden, Sora stopped and looked at Kairi's good luck charm. "Kairi...i'm sorry I forgot you."

They turned around and walked up to Sora. "Hey, something wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"I just...I just can't believe I forgot Kairi." Sora sighed. "You guys forgot all about her too."

"It's not our fault." Sabrina said. "It's Marluxia's fault." She clenched her fists. "Oh, I can't wait to beat the living crap out of him."

"Same here." Latias said.

Donald thought of something. "What if Marluxia...is tough to beat?" He sighed. "I don't want to be, but I'm getting scared."

"Then, we should all make a promise!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Huh?" They all looked at Goofy.

Goofy looked at Sora. "What you said back there kinda got my brain a-thinkin'. Whenever you make a promise that's super-duper-big...maybe it gives you the courage to face the scary stuff."

"Courage..." Sora thought about it.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!" Sora exclaimed.

"Well then let's do it!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Even if we get scared, or in trouble...or even if we get separated..." Donald said, pulling his hand out.

"Or even if we sorta forget each other!" Goofy exclaimed as he and Latias put their hands out.

"Whatever happens, we're friends!" Sora exclaimed, putting his hand on their hands.

"To the bitter end!" Sabrina smiled, putting her hand on theirs.

"All for one...and one for all!" Donald exclaimed.

_Meanwhile..._

**Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Marluxia was walking around...when he heard a portal and he frowned. "You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here...some nerve indeed."

"Treasonous? I don't know what you could possibly be talking about." Axel said.

Marluxia turned to Axel. "Why let Namine go? If it wasn't for your needless meddling...We could have turned the Keyblade Masters to come and serve us."

"Oh, right...your big plan. You used Namine to rewrite their memories piece by little piece and they turn into her puppets. Then, using the three together, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Am I right? I would say that YOU are the traitor, Marluxia."

Marluxia clenched his fists. "Since when were you suspicious of us?"

"Do either one of the hearts to believe anyone?"

Marluxia chuckled. "So you only eliminated Vexen to obtain proof of our plan?"

"That, I didn't want to do, but it was your order." He said, summoning his chakrams.

"Oh..." Marluxia smirked, taking out his scythe.

"Remember the order, you must eliminate the traitor." He smirked. "I always follow orders, Marluxia." He then frowned and glared. "Larxene paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared. YOU MUST DO THE SAME!" He yelled.

**The 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"BURN BABY!" Axel yelled, setting the whole room on fire as he then threw his chakrams at Marluxia.

Marluxia quickly jumped out of the way as he ran towards Axel and slashed him, but Axel jumped back and slashed him with his chakrams multiple times and then got behind Marluxia. "GET BACK!" He yelled.

Marluxia growled under his breath and slashed his scythe in the air, making a shockwave headed right for Axel, but he jumped into the fire. "Where are you..." He muttered.

Axel appeared behind Marluxia and slid under his feet, and then jumping into the flames again. "You son of a..." Marluxia closed his eyes and then opened them, elbowing Axel in the chest before he could attack again.

Axel rubbed his chest while glaring at him. "The Organization's betrayed, in that case, I'll annihilate you."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "That line's not you."

"Well, had to try it once, you know." He chuckled and then slashed him again, but Marluxia jumped back. "You won't forget this!" Axel exclaimed as Marluxia's eyes widened as he got hit several times. "Got it memorized?" Axel asked as he slammed his chakrams on the ground, as a fire geyser launched Marluxia up in the air as he jumped up and slashed Marluxia down.

Marluxia got up and rolled out of the way before Axel could land on his chest, as he then held out his hand.

Axel got ready to attack when his eyes widened in shock. Namine was right in front of Marluxia, really scared. "You gotta be...are you actually using an innocent girl for a human shield. You're the most despicable Nobody I have ever met."

Marluxia glared at Axel. "None of this would've happened if you didn't betray us. Now, put those chakrams away and extinquish the fire...or I throw Namine into the fire."

Axel's and Namine's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." Axel glared at him.

"I would. It's your choice, Axel."

Axel thought about it. He could just throw his chakrams at the upper half of Marluxia, but then again... Marluxia would just easily block it and then throw Namine in the fire. He sighed and reluctantly put away his chakrams and snapped his fingers, the fire disappearing.

**Thirteenth Discretion**

"Good." Marluxia said, tossing Namine to the side and walking towards Axel. "Now, you must pay for your treason." He said, raising his scythe up.

Suddenly, a fireball hit Marluxia dead center in the face, as he yelled in pain and held his face in pain, much to Axel's shock.

"We'll take it from here, Axel." Sabrina said as they got in front of him.

Axel nodded. "I'd rather fight you...but I have this feeling Marluxia wore me out from the fight."

"Are you going to disappoint the Organization just like that?" Marluxia asked.

"It's Xemnas and Saix, they'll understand. Besides, you're going to overthrow the Organization. I only battled you just to weaken you for these guys." Axel said.

"But will the other members understand? What about those new members?"

"What, you mean those three? Ha, they'll probably figure it out." Axel said, and then waved goodbye. "Later." He waved and disappeared.

"New members?" Sabrina asked. "Um, I don't even want to know how big it is."

Marluxia chuckled. "We're a huge group." He said and then grabbed Namine by the hair, making her cry out in pain from that. "However, this room is too small for our battle. Meet me up ahead." He ordered as he disappeared into the portal with Namine.

"That son of a..." Sora growled under his breath. "That's it; we're going to take him down and save Namine." He said as they all nodded and ran off.

_Meanwhile..._

A lone member was in a dark room, his hand over his mouth and sighed. "Lexaeus is gone as well." He muttered and then noticed a portal and Axel walking in.

"Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus...I wonder who will be next in line." Axel said.

"I thought perhaps it might be you, considering your major fight with Marluxia and I also thought they would also attack you."

"Oh come on, Zexion." Axel smiled. "I only did it just to weaken Marluxia...and the fact I wanted to eliminate him, until he used Namine as a human shield." He muttered. "Oh well, I bet Marluxia will be next for defying the Organization and targeting the siblings. I hope they move exactly as their heart commands them to." He turned to Zexion. "So, what about you? I thought you guys had plans for Riku."

"Yes, we were going to set him off against the traitors...but with Marluxia gone, there is no more need. He is nothing but a nuisance now."

"And he's dangerous as well. After all, he took down Lexaeus."

Zexion looked at Axel. "You know that is not how I do things. Tell me, did you obtain the data for Riku's home?"

Axel threw the card to Zexion. "Yep." He said and then made a portal.

Zexion grabbed the card and looked at Axel. "And where are you going?"

"Going to take a look around." Axel said. "After all, you never know what goes on inside my head." He smirked and disappeared into the portal.

Zexion looked at him and had a troubled look on his face. "Was he eavesdropping?" He wondered.

_Back with them..._

"So, you guys are here." Marluxia chuckled. "The Keyblade's power...how I've longed to make it my own."

"Let Namine go!" Sora ordered.

"You've no chance of winning." Marluxia told him and placed his hand on Namine's shoulder. "Namine, erase their memories."

Namine gasped, and everyone else just looked on in surprise. "But if I do that..."

"That's right. Their hearts will be destroyed."

"Their hearts...destroyed?!" Latias exclaimed, looking very worried at Sabrina and Sora.

"You can do that?" Donald asked.

"I'd rather have preferred them unmarred, but they can be rebuilt...more to my liking with time." He smirked. "Namine, do it."

"No." Namine said, causing Marluxia to look at her. "They forgave me even though I deceived them. So how could I destroy their heart? There's no way! I don't care what happens to me. I won't hurt them, I won't do it!"

Marluxia frowned at her. "Then you will-"

"Do it, Namine!" Sora exclaimed, interrupting Marluxia as Namine gasped and everyone else looking at him if he lost his mind. "I don't care! You can erase our memories!"

"Sora! Why did you say that?!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Because...who will we look after if we don't have Namine?" Sora asked. "So just do it! Erase our memories, destroy our hearts! I promised that I'll always protect you! You have to believe me!" He exclaimed...and then Sabrina slapped him.

"Are you out of your freaking mind? Do you WANT me to hit you on the head again?"

Sora looked at her. "I don't need any memories to take on Marluxia." He told her.

Sabrina sighed. "You stubborn idiot...still, you got a point there." She said.

"You bet. Even if they forget it all, Goofy, Latias and I will remember it!" Donald exclaimed.

"Donald's right. He, Latias and I can remember everything for these two!" Goofy exclaimed as Donald and Latias nodded.

"See, we'll have all our friends' memories, so we can piece our own together again." Sora said.

"You ignorant fool. If Namine uses her powers to erase your memories, you'll be nothing but empty shells. Your hearts will no longer be able to feel or care. Just like...Vexen's pathetic imitation of your Riku." Marluxia said.

"Take another guess." A voice said, as they all looked on in surprise to see Riku coming out of a portal from above and slashing Marluxia, but Marluxia jumped back.

"It can't be!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"No, just an imitation." The replica corrected.

Marluxia growled. "You're a shell! A shell who has had everything taken! EVERYTHING!"

"What can you possibly think I ever had? Both my body and heart are fake. But, there is one memory I'll keep...even if it's just a lie! Whether it was a phantom memory or not...I will protect Namine!"

**Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Imbeciles..." He said, summoning his scythe. "You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories full of lies?" Sora and Sabrina summoned their Keyblades. "You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom?" Riku Replica put his hand out in front of Namine. "You turn from the truth because your heart is weak...you will NEVER defeat me!"

**Flowering Night (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Sora and Sabrina ran towards Marluxia and slashed him, and then Marluxia jumped back and slashed the both of them, but they blocked as Sora used three Fire cards on Marluxia.

"LATIAS!" Sabrina yelled as Latias came up and used Steel Wing, then using Ice Beam.

Marluxia got up from it and glared at the both of them as he ran towards them and slashed them, but they jumped back and then Sora used Strike Raid on him as Sabrina used Blizzaga.

Sora ran to him and slashed, but Marluxia disappeared and then reappearing behind Sora and slashed him several times before kicking him away and then jumping up in the air. "Your heart shall be judged!"

Sabrina ran towards Marluxia while Sora was busy dodging the shockwaves headed right for him as she jumped up and slashed Marluxia down and then took out a Summon Card with a smirk. "MIDNA!"

Marluxia looked at Midna. "Hmph, you think this little thing can stop me?" He asked.

"Who are you calling a thing, you pink haired freak?" Midna asked as Marluxia slashed her, but she disappeared and then reappeared behind him as she jumped up and her hair grabbed Marluxia and tossed him up in the air.

"THUNDAGA!" Sora yelled as Marluxia yelled in pain as Sabrina use Strike Raid and then she jumped up and slashed him down as Midna caught him and threw him towards a wall.

"You..." Marluxia growled under his breath. "I won't...lose to you." He said as he slashed the three of them, but they jumped back as Sora and Sabrina ran towards him and used Zantetsuken to finish him off.

Marluxia held his chest in pain, weakly looking at them before disappearing. "Well, that was easy." Midna said, waving at them. "Later!" She said and disappeared.

**Castle Oblivion**

"He's gone." Sabrina smiled. "Well...I guess that's that then."

"You could say that." A voice said.

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled.

Marluxia appeared in front of the door. "However, what you destroyed was merely an illusion of me."

"SO WHAT?!" Riku Replica yelled as he ran towards Marluxia and slashed through him...but he disappeared. "Damnit, another imitation."

They all looked at the door. "He's really...in there?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Namine replied.

"I knew it...I can feel his power." Sabrina said. "It's trying to destroy our hearts..."

"Gawrsh, we'll just take care of him together." Goofy said.

"Riku, protect Namine." Sora said.

"You don't...mind?" The replica asked.

"Should I?" Sora asked with a smile.

"Alright." The replica nodded.

They walked to the door, and looked at it as Sora looked at his sister. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Sabrina said.

"It's okay to be scared." Sora smiled.

"Right..." She said. "I'm just...afraid...of what'll happen to us if we don't succeed."

Sora put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll be okay. We'll do it together."

Sabrina nodded as they put their hands on the door. "Let's do this." She said, then gulping as Sora noticed this.

"It'll be fine." He smiled as they walked through the door and saw Marluxia floating above them.

"Soon the emptiness will shatter your hearts...here in this world...of NOTHINGNESS!"

A sudden wind appeared, blowing right into the siblings as they shielded their eyes, as then looked up to see...some sort of thing with Marluxia on top.

**Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossoms of Sumizone ~ Border of Life (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

"As lightless oblivion devours you...drown in the ever-blooming darkness!" Marluxia exclaimed.

Sora and Sabrina both looked at each other and nodded, getting in battle positions.

Sora took out three Thunder cards and used Thundaga while Sabrina ran to him and jumped up and slashed, but Marluxia blocked it and slashed her away...and it hurt big time.

Sabrina used two Cure cards. "Alright, we gotta get rid of those scythes, luckily..." She said and raised her hand up. "KAT AND ANA!"

Kat and Ana appeared and they just looked at Marluxia. "Whoa, what in the world is that thing?" Ana asked.

"Guys, get rid of those scythes for us." Sabrina requested.

"Don't have to tell US twice." Kat said as the both of them slashed through the scythes with ease, much to Marluxia's annoyance.

"You...oh you're going to regret that." Marluxia said as Kat and Ana both flew up to him, stuck their tongues out at him and disappeared.

Sora and Sabrina ran towards Marluxia and jumped up, slashing him now that the scythes have been safely destroyed, however, the thing below Marluxia glowed and fired shots at them, but they quickly dodged the attacks and they both used Strike Raid.

"Your hearts will be scattered!" Marluxia exclaimed, firing more shots at the both of them, and then some rose petals surrounded the two. "Do you want to scream? NO GOOD!" He yelled, as they fired small shots at them, but they jumped up in time as they used Firaga.

"DONALD!" Sora called out as Donald appeared and used Thundaga and then Firaga on Marluxia as Sabrina ran towards him and slashed him three times and then using Blizzaga.

Marluxia fired another shot from the thing he's on as he aimed it at Sabrina, but she dodged in time as Sora jumped up and used Strike Raid and then Sabrina used Firaga to finish him off.

"Your hopes are doomed to the darkness." Marluxia said as the whole place lit up.

When Sora and Sabrina opened their eyes after shielding them...what they before them...made Sabrina gasp while Sora's eyes were widened. Marluxia was standing right there...but, a massive angel looking thing was holding a scythe right behind him. "Oh...my god." Sabrina said.

"We'll take him down." Sora said.

Marluxia chuckled. "Oh, you might think so." He smirked. "Let's see how long you can fight."

**Adventure's End (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Sora and Sabrina ran towards Marluxia while he was standing perfectly still as they attacked him, Sora using Ars Arcanum and Sabrina using Strike Raid. "Hmph, your attacks are useless." Marluxia smirked as the angel slashed them away.

"FIRAGA!" Sora yelled.

"BLIZZAGA!" Sabrina yelled.

Marluxia laughed. Sure, the attacks were slowly weakening him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see the end of the siblings as the angel slashed them again.

The siblings both used three Cure cards and then they used Strike Raid as they then used Firaga. "Omni Laser." Marluxia said calmly, and then hearing the two yell in pain, much to his amusement.

"Screw you..." Sabrina said, using Curaga with Sora and then they both used Ars Arcanum.

"Gale of Severance." Marluxia said. Sora was launched away but Sabrina held her ground by stabbing her Keyblade on the ground. "Do you want to scream?" Marluxia asked.

"Hell no." Sabrina said as she pulled her Keyblade up and used Ars Arcanum, but the angel slashed her away.

"Doom." Marluxia said, as a number appeared above Sabrina's head and six cards appeared in front of her, as Sabrina used each card to try and defeat them, and eventually, she got it with two seconds left. "Impressive, but you wasted a lot of your cards."

"Shut up." She said and then slashed Marluxia, but once again, the angel slashed her away.

"You can't win against me. It's hopeless." Marluxia said, and then got hit by a fireball, noticing Sora running up to them and using a cure card on Sabrina. "Hmph, maybe this will slow you down." He smirked. "Whirlwind to the Void."

Their cards suddenly flew out and scattered everywhere. "Oh no..." Sabrina said.

"Omni Laser." Marluxia smirked, as the both of them screamed in pain.

Sora fell on one knee. "I think...this is the end..."

Sabrina was on both knees. Was this the end for them? She looked at the Fairy Tail mark on her hand and clenched her fists. "No...it's not..." She said as she weakly got up, limping towards the cards.

"Sabrina...what are you...?" Sora asked.

"Suicide, that's what she's doing." Marluxia replied and then looked at Sabrina curiously. Why did she only pick up three cards? He wondered.

The cards Sabrina had was Donald, Goofy, and Latias and then she concentrated.

"Your heart shall be judged!" Marluxia exclaimed as the scythe slashed downward to Sabrina.

"SABRINA!" Sora yelled.

"Final Smash...ACTIVATE!" She screamed as she glowed brightly, stopping the angel from slashing down to kill her.

"What the?!" Marluxia exclaimed, seeing that Sabrina has not only the Master Oathkeeper, she also had the Oblivion.

Sabrina glared at Marluxia as she ran towards him and slashed him several times, causing Marluxia to scream in pain from all this as Sabrina jumped back. "LIGHT!" She screamed and fired a huge beam of light towards Marluxia, as his eyes widened and then it connected, making him scream in agony.

Once the beam of light hit, he reached out towards Sabrina...but he faded away into nothingness. "Holy...crap..." Sora said as he weakly got up and grabbed a Cure card to heal himself as he picked up the other cards.

Sabrina transformed back to normal and collapsed on her knees. "We did it..."

Sora picked up Sabrina and wrapped his arm around her neck. "Come on, Namine and Riku are waiting for us." He said as he helped Sabrina walk towards the door.

* * *

**So the final chapter next right? Well yeah, I mean, it's concluding Sora and Sabrina...and the fact Riku has to deal with Ansem for the final time.**

**The poll has shut down. On the forum I'm usually on, I asked what name would be perfect for Ven's sister. Someone suggested Aria...I liked it. Credit of that name goes to Girl of Darkness10 herself!**

**Also, META KNIGHT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED! The God Tier has come back.**


	14. Riku's Path

**To Gry10: Indeed, she is!**

**To Girl of Darkness10: Oh come on, you're my friend! I wanted to give you credit for the name. :P**

* * *

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Got any threes?" Riku Replica asked, looking at his card desk.

"Nope." Namine said, looking at hers. "Got any ones?"

"Okay, are you cheating?" Riku Replica asked. "Last time, you got my five, my two, my nine..."

"I'm just lucky." Namine smiled as Riku Replica reluctantly handed over a three card, which had Bowser in the front, and then noticed the doors opening as Sora was walking out with Sabrina as Donald, Goofy and Latias closed the doors and then they walked over to them, looking concerned at Sabrina.

Sora took out his Keyblade and aimed it at the closed door, firing a beam at it, and then the doors disappeared.

"You okay?" Riku Replica asked, looking at Sabrina.

"Y-yeah..." Sabrina weakly said, panting. She didn't look too well.

"Well maybe this will help." Donald said, using Curaga on Sabrina.

Sabrina let go of Sora and smiled. "Thanks." She said and then sighed. "Man, it was seriously crazy in there."

"No kidding." Sora said and then looked at the replica. "So, what are you going to do?"

**Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I don't know. Maybe figure out why I was created...since I can't remember why...or where or when... All that's inside of me...is time with you guys and Namine. But I know those memories are not real." He replied.

"Gee, Namine, can't you use your magic to put Riku's memory back to normal?" Goofy asked.

"Well, I-"

"It's alright, I'll deal." The replica interrupted as he turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" Sora stopped him. "Who cares if someone created you? You are you and nobody else. You have your own heart inside you. Those feelings and memories are yours and yours alone. They're special!"

"Sora, you're a good guy. I don't have to be real to see how real your feelings are. That's good enough." He said and then continued to walk away, waving at them without even turning his head.

They all watched him walk away as Donald turned to Namine. "Can you put our memories back?"

"Yes. Not remembering something doesn't really mean that it's gone." Namine replied.

"What do ya mean?" Goofy asked.

"When you remember one thing, that leads to remembering another...and then another and then another. Our memories are connected. Many pieces are linked together like they're in a chain that makes up each of us." She explained. "I don't actually erase any memories...just take apart the links and rearrange them. You still have all your memories." She smiled.

"Oh that's a relief." Sabrina sighed in relief as they all nodded.

"So you can put 'em back together?" Jiminy asked.

"Yes, but first, I have to undo the chains of the memories I made on my own. After I've done that, I have to gather up the memories scattered across each of your hearts and then reconnect them. It might take some time. But I think it might work." She shook her head. "What am I saying? It WILL work, I'm sure! It's my turn to look after all of you."

"Alright, we all really trust you." Sora smiled.

Jiminy just thought of something. "Wait a second! You said you'd have to undo the links of the memories you made...but that means..."

"Yes. You won't be able to remember anything about anything about what happened here." She confirmed sadly.

"Not even you?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way, I'm afraid." Namine sighed. "You two have a choice. You can lose your memories of this castle and reclaim your old ones...or keep your memories here and give up the memories that you've lost."

"Do we...have to choose?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Namine replied sadly. The siblings thought long and hard on this as the other three were looking at each other and then at the two.

"Make us like we were." Sabrina said as Sora nodded.

"Oh, okay. Nobody needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right? You want to remember all of the people who are really important to you. Anybody would choose that." Namine said.

**Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

They walked up to some pods as they looked at them. "To remember again, we have to sleep in that?" Donald asked.

"Yes, it's going to take some time, but I'll take care of all of you." She replied.

"Gawrsh, when we wake up, we won't remember who you are anymore..." Goofy said.

"So...how are we going to thank you?" Latias asked.

"Don't worry about that!" Jiminy exclaimed. "I'll just make a big note in my journal, and it will say 'Thank Namine.'" He said.

"Oh good, that makes me feel better." Donald said.

"Well, good night then Namine!" Goofy waved as he and Donald walked away.

"Good night, Goofy." Namine giggled.

"See you soon." Latias said to Sabrina as they both hugged each other before they parted and Latias walking back with the boys.

"You too, you guys." She said.

"Okay." Sabrina said and then looked at Sora and then they both hugged. "See you when we wake up."

"Yeah." Sora nodded as they parted from the hug and went to their separate pods...which were right next to each other.

"All of this may have started with a lie...but I really am glad that I got to meet you two." Namine said.

"Yeah, me too." Sora said. "When we finally found you, and even when we remembered your name, I was happy, I bet my sister was too."

"Oh here we go..." Sabrina giggled at this before she actually could get in the pod.

"The way I felt then...that was no lie." Sora said and then the two looked at each other.

"Goodbye." Namine said.

"No, not goodbye! When we wake up, we'll find you and then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. Promise me, Namine." Sora requested.

"You're going to forget making that promise." Namine told him.

"If the chain of memories comes apart, the links will still be there, right?" Sora asked. "So the memory of our promise will always be inside me somewhere. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, It's a promise." Namine smiled, and then they pinkie promised it.

The pod was closing for Sabrina, and yet, she heard everything. "Cheesy boy..." She smiled, and then she closed her eyes.

"See you soon." Sora waved as he hopped into the pod.

"A promise...huh..." Namine looked at her pinkie, and watched the pod close before her.

Sora looked at Namine with a smile. "Sora, some of your memories' links are deep in the shadows of your heart and I won't be able to find them. But don't worry, you made another promise to Kairi, someone you could never replace. Kairi is your light, the light within the darkness. Always think of her, and all of the memories lost in the shadows of your heart will come into the light."

Sora smiled. "Right." He nodded, and then closed his eyes as soon as the pod closed.

_Meanwhile, down below..._

**Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Surely, you must have known this was going to happen." Zexion said.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked.

"You've been to a number of worlds in your memory before this one and in those worlds, you met only dark beings. That's all that's left in your heart. Dark memories. Your memories of home are gone...each and every one."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Riku yelled. "I remember everything from the islands! Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Sora, Sabrina and Kairi! They're my...my..." He looked down on the bridge. "My closest friends..."

"And who threw away those friends? Maybe it's your own actions that you've forgotten. YOU destroy your home!" Zexion exclaimed.

Riku gasped in shock, and then the whole place went dark. When Riku opened his eyes, he was on a floating chunk of the island. "This is...that night!"

"All of the islands you grew up on were sundered, scattered. Many hearts were forever lost in the darkness. Because of what YOU did!" Zexion exclaimed, pointing to the side as an image of Riku appeared, much to Riku's shock.

"You hated being an islander, so you opened the door to darkness and destroyed the islands. It was YOU!" Riku couldn't believe his ears. "You were pulled into the darkness then, and now you belong to the darkness. You should look...who you truly are!"

_One fight with an annoying Darkside later..._

Riku was panting, on one knee. "That was...not who I truly was..." He muttered as he looked to the side...and couldn't believe who he saw. Sora and Sabrina, but their backs were toward him. "Guys?!"

He walked up to them. "Guys, it's me." He said, but suddenly, they both attacked him, much to his shock. "Whoa, guys! Don't you recognize me?!"

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh we recognize you alright...we can see exactly what you've become." Sabrina said and then nodded at her brother, who fired a beam for light at Riku, who just yelled in pain and was launched a few feet.

"How can the light hurt you? Riku...have you really become a creature of the dark? You're not Riku anymore...you're just a pawn of the darkness." Sora clenched his fists. "So be it. It's time for you to face the light!" He exclaimed, pointing his Keyblade up in the air, as an orb of light came from his Keyblade and shrouded the whole place with light.

Riku was falling inside the light. "I'm...fading... fading into the light."

"You won't fade." A voice said as Kairi appeared. "You can't fade. There's no power that can defeat you. Not the light, not the dark. So don't run from the light, and don't fear the darkness. Because both will make you stronger."

"Make me stronger? Darkness, too?"

"Yeah. Strength that's yours. The darkness inside your heart...it's vast and deep. But if you can truly stare into it and never try to fade away, you won't be afraid of anything again."

"All this time I've tried to push the darkness away..."

"You've gotta just remember to be brave. Know that the darkness is there and don't give in. If you do that, you will gain strength...the kind that's unlike any other. You'll be able to escape the deepest darkness."

"And I'll be able to see through the brightest light."

"Follow the darkness. It'll show you the way to your friends."

"Can I face them?"

An image of Namine appeared right next to Kairi. "You don't want to?" They both asked.

"You know I do. Of course." Both of the girls disappeared. "And I will...with my strength...My dark strength!" He smirked. "DARKNESS!" He yelled, and then transformed. He then turned around. "There you are." He said and slashed through.

**Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Impossible..." Sora's voice suddenly changed as he turned right into Zexion...and then Sabrina disappeared. An illusion! Zexion weakly got up and held his chest in pain. "How is it that you found me...when you were there in the light?"

"You reek of darkness. Even the light can't block the smell." He replied, as Zexion gasped. "I guess I followed the darkness right to you."

Zexion clenched his fist. "This is absurd...Then I shall make you see...that your hopes are NOTHING...NOTHING BUT A MERE ILLUSION!" He yelled, summoning his Lexicon as Riku got in a battle position.

**Battle! Gym Leader! (Pokemon X and Y)**

Riku ran towards Zexion and slashed him, but Zexion jumped back and looked at his Lexicon. "Firaga." He said, as a fireball headed right towards Riku but he quickly blocked it.

"So your book has spells? I'm not easily impressed." Riku said and used Dark Firaga, causing Zexion to yell in pain.

"Why you..." He said as he avoided Riku's attacks. "I hope you can share...because this is about to get interesting." Zexion said and then a dark tornado appeared behind Riku, sucking in some of his cards.

Zexion took the cards. "This should be enough." He smirked and then raised the cards up to have his own sword. "Give me your best shot."

"Oh, I will." Riku said as both of them ran towards Zexion and slashed him, but Zexion jumped back and countered with a slash of his own, but Riku slashed him away and used Dark Firaga.

Zexion aimed his own Soul Eater at Riku. "Blizzaga." He said...but nothing. "What?!"

Riku smirked. "I never actually learned any spells." And then he used Dark Aura, causing Zexion to scream in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Zexion asked, slashing him after Riku was done.

"I thought you knew, but I guess you got cocky." He replied and then used Dark Break to finish him off.

Zexion glared at Riku after he was finished. "D-damn you..."

"Ah shut up." He said and then slashed through Zexion, causing him to yell in pain and disappear.

**Thirteenth Discretion**

"What IS he?" Zexion asked, leaning on the wall for support. "No one's EVER worn the darkness the way that HE does, it's impossible!" He then heard a portal opening as he saw Riku and Axel, as he gasped in fear, but then realized it was only the replica. "Oh...oh yes. The replica, of course. We can use this Riku to defeat the real one." He said and then looked at Axel. "Axel?"

"Wouldn't you like to be real?" Axel asked as the replica nodded. "All you need is the kind of power that the real Riku doesn't have. If you can get that, you can be a new person...not Riku, nor anyone else. You won't be just be a copy of someone. You will be unique, your OWN self."

"Axel! What are you saying to him?!" Zexion exclaimed.

"You know, he's as good a place to start as any." Axel said, smirking.

Zexion glared at Axel. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He yelled, and then the Riku Replica grabbed his neck, and started to absorb his power.

"So sorry, Zexion. You just found out way too much." Axel said.

_Meanwhile, back with Riku..._

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What did that DiZ guy mean by I stand in the Twilight, then choose when I meet with this Namine girl?" Riku asked, wondering to himself, and then looked at Mickey. "Do you know?"

"Not really, but something about him feels familiar." Mickey shrugged.

"Oh well." Riku said as they walked around Twilight Town. "By the way, thanks for saving me from Ansem back there."

"Ah, no problem. I'm just glad I got there in time." He said and then they noticed a hole in the wall. "Do you think we should go in there?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling we should." Riku replied as they walked in together, walked through the forest and ended up in front of the mansion. "Maybe Namine is here." He said.

"Hold it." A voice said, as the two turned to see the replica walking up to them. "Hmph, you changed. Your own darkness...it doesn't frighten you anymore."

"How can you tell?" Riku asked.

"Because I'm you."

"No, I'M me."

"'I'm me.' He says...Must be nice being real. A fake like me could never get away with saying that. That's right, I'm a phony! A FAKE! The way I look, the way I feel, everything I remember! And even this newfound power!" Dark aura surrounded him. "I thought by finding some new strength, I could finally be someone...someone who is not at all you! But...nothing changes...I'm still just empty! Everything about me is borrowed." He clenched his fists and glared at Riku. "As long as you're around...I'LL NEVER BE MORE THAN A SHADOW!"

**Face it!**

Riku took out his Soul Eater and looked at Mickey. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up." He said.

"Right." Mickey said as he opened the gate and ran into the mansion.

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Riku slashed his replica, but the replica blocked and then countered, and then using Dark Firaga, but Riku jumped out of the way and slashed him several times before kicking him away. "Alright...let's make this interesting. DARKNESS!"

The replica glared at Riku and then ran towards him and slashed him, but Riku jumped out of the way and used Dark Firaga on his own, making the replica wince as Riku then slashed him several times before using Dark Break.

"IT'S OVER!" The Replica yelled, using Dark Firaga again, but Riku jumped to the side and used Dark Aura, and once he was done, Riku jumped up in the air and slammed down on the ground, a shockwave blasting the replica away.

"You're going to pay..." The replica said. "As soon as I finish you...I will not be a shadow any longer!"

"Now why does this sound familiar?" Riku wondered. "Huh, it must be when Sabrina kept telling me about Luigi."

"DON'T SAY HER NAME! DON'T EVEN MENTION THE OTHER!" He yelled and slashed him in pure anger.

Riku blocked the attack. "Okay, something tells me you kept attacking those two." He said and then slashed him multiple times and then slashing through him to finish him off.

The replica yelled in pain as he fell to the ground...and started fading away as Riku changed back to normal. "So...it's over."

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hmph. Death doesn't frighten me. Good riddance to a phony life." He muttered. "My heart was never real. I'm sure even what I'm feeling now is probably all fake."

"What are you feeling?" Riku asked.

"What happens when a fake dies...one like me? Where will my heart go? Does it disappear?"

"It'll go somewhere. Maybe to the same place as mine."

"A faithful replica until the very end...that's...okay." He said, and then the replica disappeared.

Riku walked into the mansion, slowly looking back at where the replica faded away before walking in.

**Lazy Afternoons**

Riku walked in to see Mickey and DiZ talking to each other, and they both noticed Riku. "Ah, so you defeated the replica?" DiZ asked.

"Yeah." Riku nodded.

"Very well, come this way." DiZ said as he guided Riku to a room. "Namine is in here." He said as Riku nodded and walked in.

**Namine**

Riku noticed Namine next to Sora's pod "Are you Namine?" He asked.

"Yes." Namine replied and then walked up to him.

"I see...so that was you when I was about to battle Zexion."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"Please, come this way." She requested as Riku looked up to see Sora and Sabrina sleeping in two pods.

"What the... SORA! SABRINA!" He ran towards them, but they were asleep. "What did you do to them?"

"Relax...they're just asleep to get their memories back." Namine replied.

_One explanation later..._

"So these two chose to forget about this castle...and get their memories back?"

"You have a choice to make too."

"Why me, too? No one's messed with my memories."

"It's not your memories. It's your darkness. In your heart, there is darkness, and in that darkness is Ansem. He may be at bay for now, but eventually he'll wake, and he will take over you just like he did before. But I have powers you can use. With my powers, I can put a tight lock on your heart. That way, Ansem can never come out from inside you."

"What happens to me if I let you do that? Will I forget everything like Sora and Sabrina? I'll have to."

"The darkness in you will be sealed tight just like your memory. You'll stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were. Riku, please choose."

Riku looked up at their pod. "They don't even look worried. Will I sleep like that too?"

"Yes."

"Figures. They always did as they pleased. Whatever we'd be doing together, Sora would find a way to slack off, and when Sabrina goes over to get her brother, I would then find those two slacking off together, playing video games or watching anime. Even trying to leave the islands...I did all the work on the raft by myself." He chuckled. "That's it. When these slackers wake up, I'll tell them off. I told them to take care of Kairi and here they are just taking a nap. But I can't chew them out like they deserve...if I've been asleep."

Namine looked at her with her eyes widened. "I don't need my heart locked. I'm ready...i'm gonna fight Ansem."

"But what if his darkness overtakes you?"

"If that happens, then the darkness will show me the way."

"Yes...that's true."

Riku chuckled and folded his arms. "Why do I get the feeling that you knew I would say that?"

"I didn't know. I hoped. I wanted you to face the darkness, because you're the one who can."

"So that's the reason...that's why you came to my rescue inside that light...in the form of Kairi."

"When'd you know?"

"I knew when I met you. You and Kairi smell the same." He then walked away. "Look after those two." He requested.

"Alright." Namine nodded with a smile.

**Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

As soon as Riku walked out of the doors and ended up back in Castle Oblivion, Mickey and DiZ was waiting for them. "Alright, who are you?" Riku asked.

"I could be nobody or anybody. It is up to you whether you choose to believe in me or not."

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people."

"And you have pushed away slumber making the choice to face Ansem."

"Do you think I'm reckless?"

"You have chosen your own path."

"Are you supporting me or are you abandoning me?"

"That will be your choice as well." DiZ replied and walked over to him, giving him a black cloak.

"What's this?" Riku asked.

"The Organization will pursue you like a pack of hunting dogs; they will sneak up on you if they sense your presence. However, this cloak that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and their noses useless." DiZ looked at Mickey's ears. "The ears, not so..."

Riku held the cloak and looked at it. "They wear this to give themselves protection from being devoured by the darkness. Is it clear? Even the Organization cannot rule the darkness."

"Doesn't matter. I won't run from the darkness." He said as DiZ threw a card to Riku as he picked it up. The Castle Oblivion card.

"The card will draw out your heart's darkness. Finish your business with Ansem."

"Come on, let's go." Riku said as Mickey nodded as they walked passed DiZ.

When they got up to the door, he looked at Mickey. "Your majesty, I know you want to help...but this is my battle. I have to do this alone."

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't want you getting hurt by Ansem. It's a battle against the darkness. But, I have a request. If Ansem is the victor of this battle and I'm taken over by the darkness...I want you to destr-"

"Help you?"

"What? That's not what I meant. I want you to destr-"

"There's no way I'll do that. Just know that I will always be with you even if you gave into the darkness."

Riku smiled and hugged Mickey. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Oh, there's no need to call me that anymore. We're pals!"

"Alright, Mickey." Riku smiled and got up, walking to the door.

"I'll be waiting for you." Mickey said

Riku nodded and ran in the door, as he then ran in a long hallway, taking out his Soul Eater. "ANSEM! Where are you? SHOW YOURSELF!"

Ansem's voice chuckled. "Why in such a hurry? I'll be here at the very heart of darkness...watching you plunge into the same darkness...inside of you."

"Damn you..." Riku muttered as he still ran through the hallway.

_Eventually..._

"I smell you, Ansem. Show yourself." He ordered.

Ansem appeared in front of him. "I have watched you fight. I know your strength. Your skill with the Keyblade has grown. It has become more mature. And yet, why...why do you accept the darkness but still refuse me? You know that you and I are similar. We both follow where the darkness leads. Indeed, we are the same, so why? Does some part of your heart still have a fear of the dark?"

"That's not it. The truth is..." He took out his Soul Eater.

**Face It!**

"I just can't stand your foul stench."

"You are a fool. You should know my powers well by now."

"Yeah, I know. Or did you forget? I used all the power you had to give...and Sora and Sabrina still beat me. I'm not at all impressed with your powers."

"Very well...in that case...YOU SHALL SINK INTO THE ABYSS!" He yelled, as the guardian appeared right behind him.

**Guardando Nel Buio (Kingdom Hearts)**

Riku ran towards Ansem, but the guardian simply punched the ground in front of him, making a shockwave but Riku dodged and slashed Ansem several times.

"COME GUARDIAN!" Ansem yelled.

"Alright..." Riku said with a smirk. "DARKNESS!"

"Ah..." Ansem smirked. "This will be interesting." He said as the guardian threw cutters at Riku, but he dodged them all as he used Dark Firaga as he then slashed Ansem a lot before finishing off the combo with another Dark Firaga.

"SUBMIT!" Ansem yelled, as the guardian grabbed Riku. "Come, open your heart."

Riku elbowed the guardian and then backflipped. "JUST TRY TO KEEP UP!" He yelled, using Dark Aura on Ansem, and once he was done, he used Dark Break.

"You're quick with your dark powers that I gave you, I'll give you that." He said as the guardian threw more cutters.

Riku dodged them all. "And who's fault was it to give me these powers?" He asked before slashing him.

"I...uh...you son of a..." Ansem growled as the guardian punched Riku, but he backflipped and used Dark Firaga again.

"Heh, looks like it's your fault." He said before running over to slash him.

"SHUT UP!" Ansem yelled as the guardian punched the ground to create several shockwaves, but Riku jumped up and slashed down at him to finish him off, as the darkness went away.

"INSOLENT BRAT!" Ansem yelled as he fired a dark ball of energy towards Riku, but Riku blocked it and ran towards Ansem.

"ANSEM!" He yelled and slashed through Ansem, as he yelled in pain through this. "This is...the end."

**Castle Oblivion**

"This...is hardly...the end...I will return one day...and when I do...i'll be coming for you..." He said and then faded away.

"And on that day, I'll be ready." Riku said, putting his Soul Eater away and walked off.

Mickey was at the entrance with the Organization cloak on and then noticed Riku. "Ah, there you are." He said. "So you defeated Ansem?"

"I did...but...I have a feeling he's still here. Since I still have part of the darkness."

Mickey smiled. "Well, at least he's gone for now."

"Right." Riku said, putting the cloak on.

"So, are you going back home?"

"Not yet...the darkness I mentioned is still here. I think he still may have a hold of me."

"Your darkness belongs to you." Mickey told him. "Just the way your light does." He smiled. "On the road that DiZ mentioned, I'd like to go on that road with you."

"Alright." He nodded and walked out of the castle together.

**More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

They walked out of the castle and into the cool brisk night, not saying a word until they bumped into DiZ again. "What are you making me choose now?"

"Between the road to light...and the road to darkness."

"Neither suits me." Riku said. "I'm taking the middle road."

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?" He asked as Riku walked passed him.

"No." He said, looking behind. "It's the road to dawn."

* * *

**And end story! Kingdom Hearts II, right?**

**Nope. We need to see what Roxas and his sister are up to...**


End file.
